JimmyTimmy: The World's Treasure
by FairlyOddFan100
Summary: Timmy Turner was having a normal ordinary day, until he found research on an ancient fairy item that can control the worlds of magic and non magic in Crocker's lair. So, he recruits a team of some of his closest friends and acquaintances in Dimmsdale, his fairies, Jorgen, and his old friends in Retroville, who go to Fairy World to save all the worlds. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The First Sign of Trouble

Timmy's POV:

It was October 7, 2005, and it looked like it was going to be just another boring old day, which for me meant go to school, see Crocker, get in to a fist fight with Francis, go home, get tortured by Vicky, go to bed, and start the process all over again. Basically, my life sucks. The only thing that makes my life easier are my fairies Cosmo and Wanda, and their son Poof. I had a dog named Sparky, but one day, he just disappeared. Anyway, at school, we had a test on America History, and as usual, I got an F. When Mr. Crocker gave me my test, he said "Turner, once again, you got an F."

"But why?" I asked.

"Because you know as well as I do that you didn't get these answers yourself." he said.

"Then how did I do it?" I said.

"Because you used... your fairy godparents." he said

"But Mr. Crocker, there is no such thing as fairies." I said.

"Plus, I saw Timmy in the school library, studying." AJ said.

"He probably hid a comic book in that book." Mr. Crocker said.

"But I was right next to him as he was reading. He wanted me there as a witness." AJ said.

"There is no way Timmy Turner could ever do that! He's lucky he even made it to the 8th grade." Mr. Crocker screamed. He then said "I have to go somewhere else right now." He then ran out of the classroom.

AJ then got up from his seat, and said "Hey Timmy, why don't we compare our tests?"

"Sure, sounds good." I said , as I got up from my seat. When we compared our tests, we were shocked to see we had the same answers.

AJ then said "Wait, how is it possible that I got an A, and you got an F, when both our answers are the same?"

"I'm honestly not sure." I said.

Crocker's POV:

'How is it possible? How is it possible that Timmy Turner actually studied for the test?' I thought, as I ran to break room, once I got in there, I went into the phone booth I put in there, dialed the numbers 9-4-9-8, went down a chute, and landed in the Crocker Cave. I then went to the Crocker Computer, and looked at my fairy research. My computer contains over 20 years of research, dismissed by the school board. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I know the truth, fairies do exist. There's even creatures called Anti-Fairies, which our blue versions of fairies that play pranks on humans. How do I know about them, well three years ago, the Anti-Fairies invaded Earth. As they were flying around while causing trouble, a strange blue dust could be found around the town. I was able to collect a sample of it, and put it in my lab. Now, three years later, I want to know the origin of the dust.

My computer has a way to examine things, like the Anti-Fairy dust, and it finds it's origin. I put the Anti-Fairy dust sample in the computer, and I had it examined. After the computer examined the dust, it told me that the origin of the dust is an item called the SRT, commonly known as The World's Treasure. The SRT can supposedly control both the worlds of magic, and the human world. Is it true, or is it made up. I will soon find out.

Timmy's POV:

Lunch time at Dimmsdale Middle School. Basically, it's an invitation to the jungles of hell. Today's lunch is mystery meat tacos, with cream cheese, and imitation lettuce, with a side of old rice, and a carton of milk. Honestly, the only thing that's worse is the fact that this school is broken up into groups. The groups are the rich kids, the un-popular kids, the jocks, the nerds and the others. I've always wanted to be popular, and one time, I was. I wanted to hang out with the most popular girl in school, Trixie Tang, so I wished I was popular. This was way before Poof was born, so he doesn't remember this. Anyway, once I was popular, I made new friends, but I ignored my real friends, and I even lost Cosmo and Wanda. After that, I decided to not be popular, my friends forgave me, I made a new friend, and I got my fairies back. However, the only condition was I had to have a boil, for some reason. The next day, I noticed it was gone, so I still don't get the point of having it.

Anyway, once I was done with my lunch, I decided to go talk to Trixie. But my attempt failed, because two big guards picked me up, and threw me away. Luckily, I didn't hit anything along the way, besides the floor. Once I landed on the ground, I heard a voice that said "Hey Timmy." I looked up to see who it was, and I saw it was Tootie.

So I said "Um, hey Tootie." as I stood up.

"Let me guess, knowing you, you tried to talk to talk to Trixie, and a couple of bodyguards picked you up, and threw you over here." she said.

"Come on, am I really that predictable?" I said.

"I'd say so." Chester said

"Timmy, are you ever going to stop trying to talk to Trixie Tang?" AJ said

"I don't know." I said.

"One day, you're going to have to." Tootie said. Before I could even respond, Tootie said "Timmy, look behind you." When I did, I saw that it was Francis. He's the school bully, and I knew what he wanted from me.

"Alright Turner, you know what I want." Francis said.

"I do, but what makes you think you're going to get it?" I said.

"Because if you don't, you'll be living underground." Francis said.

So I said "Oh Francis, I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

"Well I think I do." Francis said, as he pushed me.

"Oh, it's on!" I said.

"Bring it on little man!" Francis said. I threw the first punch, which landed right on his right check. He then punched me in the gut, I punched him in the nose. He then left the room, having lost the battle.

I then sat back at my table, and said "You know, three years ago, I could never do that."

"Well three years ago, you weren't a football player." Tootie said.

"That's true." I said.

"Plus, you were shorter three years ago." AJ said.

"Also, you were extremely skinny three years ago. I'm not saying your fat now, I'm saying you're thin, which is still good." Chester said.

"Plus, while you weigh 200 pounds, a lot of it is muscle." AJ said.

"Another thing, you've gotten a lot smarter over the past three years." Chester said.

"Yeah, in three years, you went from being one of the not so bright kids to being one of the smartest." AJ said.

"I still can't believe it." I said.

"But there's still one thing that hasn't changed in three years." Tootie said.

"What?" I said.

"Your looks." she said.

"Um, thanks." I said, as I blushed.

Then, an announcement from the PA system said "Timmy Turner, please report to the principal's office."

"How much you guys wanna bet Francis complained to the principal." I said.

"$50" Chester said.

"$20" AJ said.

"I'll be back." I said. I then got up, and left the lunch room.

When I got to the principal's office, Principal Townsend said "Please sit down Mr. Turner." I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Anyway, Principal Townsend then said "Do you have any idea why I called you in here?"

"I'll be honest here, no I don't." I said.

"Francis said you started a fight with him in the lunch room." he said.

"Oh." I said.

"Did you or did you not start a fight with Francis Mr. Turner?" he said.

"I did not." I said.

"Alright then, would you mind telling me your side of the story Mr. Turner?" he said.

"Well, my friend Tootie and I were just talking, when she said "Timmy, look behind you." and I did. That's when I saw it was Francis." I said.

"Go on." he said.

"When I saw him, he said "Alright Turner, you know what I want." which meant he wanted my lunch money." I said.

"What was your response to that?" he said.

"I said to him "I do, but what makes you think you're going to get it?" because let's be honest, why did he think I would give up my money." I said.

"Okay." he said.

"He then said to me "Because if you don't, you'll be living underground." which to me sounds like an empty threat." I said.

"Go on." he said.

"So I said to him "Oh Francis, I don't think you know who you're dealing with." because he didn't know." I said.

"Alright." he said.

"He then said to me "Well I think I do." as he pushed me, and that's exactly how the fight started." I said.

"Okay Mr. Turner, you may go." he said. I then left the principal's office, and headed to my next class. Finally, once school was over, Chester, AJ, and I had football practice. Practice starts at 4pm, but school ends at 2pm. This is perfect, since there's a pizza place called Giovanni's Pizzeria that's not very far from the school. Tootie normally joins us, so she hangs out with us. Once we got there, we got to our table, and got our drinks. I got Sprite, Chester got Coca Cola, AJ got Dr. Pepper, and Tootie got Pepsi. Once we got our drinks, we then ordered our food, which for Chester, AJ, and I was a large pepperoni, sausage, bacon, beef, pork, and extra cheese pizza, or the ultra-meat lovers pizza. Tootie got chicken Alfredo with linguine.

As we were eating, I said "Isn't it weird that Mr. Crocker disappeared for the rest of the day after he left the classroom?"

"Yeah, it's really weird." Chester said.

"Extremely." AJ said.

"You guys realize that we're talking about Mr. Crocker, right?" Tootie said.

"True." Chester, AJ, and I said.

"Timmy, I'm being honest when I say that it you made it to the 8th grade fairly." Tootie said.

"Thanks." I said, as I blushed.

"Hey Timmy, do you think this has happened before." Chester said.

"What?" I said.

"You know, the fact you got an F for grade A work." he said.

"Oh yeah, that." I said.

"How long do you think this has been going on?" AJ said.

"What makes you think I know AJ, besides, we only discovered this today." I said.

"True." he said.

"AJ, before I forget, I need to give something." I said, as I got my test out of my backpack. I then handed AJ my test.

As I handed AJ my test, Tootie noticed, and said "Timmy, why are you giving AJ your test."

"Because I have no need for it." I said

"How long have you been giving AJ your tests?" Tootie said.

"Well, um, I've been doing it since April 9, 2002. The day of my first F." I said.

"Do your parents even notice?" she said.

"Tootie, my parents don't notice that Vicky's the devil in disguise, do you really think they'll notice the fact I don't have my tests." I said.

"Yeah, that's true." Tootie said.

"Besides, as long as it doesn't mess with their lives, they don't care what I do." I said.

"Really?" AJ said.

"Yeah, really." I said.

"So guys, what plans do you guys have for the weekend?" Chester said.

"Nothing." Tootie said.

"Not a thing." AJ said.

"Nope." I said.

"Funny, that's what I have planned." Chester said.

"Well, that's interesting." I said.

"Oh my god, is that Remy Buxaplenty?" Tootie said.

"What?" I said, as I turned myself around. I then saw him, Remy Buxaplenty, or as I would to call him, the guy who's consistently nearly ruined my life. Oddly enough, we're very different, but we're also the same in one way. He's extremely rich, I'm extremely middle class. He lives in a mansion far from town, I live in a house in the suburbs. As far I know, he either goes to private school, or he's home schooled, while I go to public school. He's a skinny 4' 5 rich kid who can't survive in a fight with kids his own size, I'm a 5' football player. He has one fairy, I have three. However, we both have one thing in common, we both have parents that are also never home. Anyway, he then noticed us, and walked up to the table I was sitting at.

"Timmy Turner, it's good to see you again" Remy said. I needed to think of an excuse, and fast.

So I said "I'm sorry, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else." in a British accent.

"Then why do have buck teeth, and a pink hat?" he said.

"That's very simple dear boy, I'm one of Timmy Turner's doubles." I said.

"Odd, I don't remember him having body doubles" he said.

"He started doing it this year." I said.

"What's your name then?" he said.

"Bill Martin" I said.

"Where were you born?" he said.

"Liverpool, England." I said.

"When were you born?" he said.

"March 25, 1992." I said.

"Why did you move to the United States?" he said.

"Simple, my father got a job offer here, so he took the family, and moved us here." I said.

"Do you know where I can find Timmy Turner?" he said.

"Yes I do, he's in Australia right now, as we speak." I said.

"Well then, I'm off to Australia then." he said.

"Good luck." I said. Remy then left Giovanni's Pizzeria, and I said "Well, he left." in my normal accent.

"Hey Timmy, where did you learn how to do a British accent?" Tootie said.

"I learned that in my theater group" I said.

"Wait, you're in a theater group?" Chester said.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"Yet, you're also a football player." AJ said.

"Yep." I said.

"What plays have you done?" AJ said.

"Well, I did Romeo and Juliet last year." I said.

"Odd, I saw that play last year, who did you play?"

"I was Romeo." I said.

"Really, you were good." AJ said.

"Thanks man." I said.

"What other plays have you done?" Chester said.

"Well, the only other thing I was in was when I played Artful Dodger in the musical Oliver!" I said.

"How many songs did you have to sing?" Tootie said.

"I had to sing four songs." I said.

"Wow." AJ said.

"Was it fun?" Chester said.

"Yeah, it was fun." I said.

"Guys, it's 3:30" AJ said.

"Oh shit, we gonna go, see you later Tootie." I said, as Chester, AJ, and I left the table.

"See you later guys." Tootie said. Once Chester, AJ, and I left the pizza place, we went to football practice, which ended at 5pm. Then after that, I got home at 6pm.

When I got home, my dad said "Hey guess what, we're going to the movies. We're seeing three movies."

"So I guess you're going to leave me with Vicky?" I said.

"Yep." He said, as he left.

Once he left, Vicky came in and said "Alright, time for bed."

"But it's only 6pm" I said.

"Well, it's 9pm on the east coast." she said. I decided that there was no point in arguing with her, so I went to my room. Once I got into my room, I obviously didn't go to bed. Thankfully, Vicky won't know anything, since I made a wish that made my room sound proof a couple of years ago. Anyway, I decided to talk to Cosmo and Wanda.

The first one to speak was Wanda, who said "How was school?"

"Well, I got an F on my history test." I said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Poof said.

"The odd part was that I had the same answers as AJ, and he got an A." I said.

"That's odd." Wanda said.

"Did you say anything about that to Mr. Crocker?" Poof said.

"I never got a chance to, because Mr. Crocker left the classroom before I found out." I said.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" Poof asked.

"Poof, I'm not sure." I said. Then out of nowhere, the phone rang. So I answered it, and it was AJ.

He said "Hey Timmy, remember earlier today, when we saw that we had the same answers on the test?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"Well, it seems that it's happened before." he said.

"What?" I said.

"Yep, it seems that every test since April 9, 2002 has a false grade." he said.

"How do you know that?" I said.

"Simple, I looked at the tests you've given me over the years, and compared them with mine. They both have the same answers." he said.

"Then why do I keep getting F's?" I said.

"Well, it might have something to do with these strange numbers I see on the tests." he said.

"Do they mean anything?" I said.

Yep. The numbers were 9-11-14-15-23-25-15-21-8-1-22-5-6-1-9-18-9-5-19. So I replaced them with letters." he said

"What did the numbers translate to?" I said.

"I know you have fairies." he said

"I don't believe it." I said.

"Neither can I." he said.

"I'll call you back later, I have some things to take care of." I said

"Yeah sure, talk to you later dude." he said. He then hung up. I then put the phone back on the receiver. I was shocked that the only reason I kept getting F's, was because of Crocker's obsession with fairies. I needed answers, and I needed them fast. So I got my baseball bat from my closet, sneaked out through my window, and went to my school. Once I got there, I noticed the front door was unlocked, so I went in. I went to Mr. Crocker's office, and the door was also unlocked.

When I got to his desk, I noticed a paper, which said "Enter 9-4-9-8 in the phone booth in the break room." I then went to the break room, went into the phone booth, entered the code, and I landed in the Crocker Cave. I saw Mr. Crocker sitting at his computer, researching something called the SRT.

Once I was close to his chair, I said "Hey Crocker!"

"Turner, how did you get in here?" he said.

"That's not important. What is important is that you've been giving me F's, when I should be getting A's." I said.

"Turner, it should be obvious to you, it's all revenge. After all, you're the reason I lost my good reputation." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I said, even though I knew what he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about. March 15, 1972, the day I lost my good reputation, all because of you." he said.

"What makes you even possibly think that I was to blame for that, even though I was born in 1992?" I said.

"Turner, I don't know anyone I grew up with who had buck teeth and wore a pink hat and shirt, and blue pants and shoes. In fact, the only person I've ever known who wore that and still has buck teeth is you." he said.

"But, that's not..." I said.

"Yes it is!" he screamed.

"Okay Mr. Crocker, calm down. What is SRT?" I said.

"Well if you must know, SRT is an item that controls both the magical worlds, and our world. Not much is known besides what it does, and its location." he said.

"Where is it Mr. Crocker?" I said.

"How should I know where it is, the only one who knows where it is, is someone named Jorgen Von Strangle." he said.

"How do you even know that?" I said.

"Research!" he screamed.

"Thanks Mr. Crocker." I said. I then hit him in the head with my bat, knocking him out cold. I then ran home, and entered through my bedroom window.

Once I entered, Cosmo said "Hey Timmy, why did you leave with your bat?"

"Like I said before I left, I had business to take off." I said.

"What kind of business?" Poof said.

"The kind that involves getting information." I said. Then out of nowhere, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared.

He then said "Timmy Turner!"

"What did I do this time?" I said.

"Where do I even begin, oh yeah, I begin with the fact that you had a fight in school, with another boy." he said.

"But Francis was the one who started it." I said.

"I don't care. Then, you broke into the school just a little while ago." he said.

"The doors were unlocked." I said.

"The final straw was that you attacked an innocent teacher." he said.

"Who was researching the SRT." I said.

"Timmy Turner, you have... wait, what was he researching?" he said

"The SRT." I said.

"Oh no, this isn't good." he said.

"What isn't good" I said.

"Turner, do you have any idea what could happen if the SRT fell into the wrong hands? Do you even have any idea what it is?" he said.

"Not exactly." I said.

"Well let me explain. You see, in the early days of fairies, there was no such thing as Anti-Fairies." he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, there were only fairies. Anyway, one day, one fairy fell into a cave, and found the SRT. Once the fairy had escaped, the fairy told the entire town about it. At the time, the population was 50. So, the entire town went into the cave. Once they were in the case, for some strange reason, half the fairies in that cave suddenly became ill, and over time, their skin turned blue, and they became insane." he said.

"So that's where Anti-Fairies came from." I said

"Yes. Anyway, the fairies that didn't become ill researched the SRT, and found that it could be used by anyone to control both the magical worlds, and your world." he said.

"Jorgen, is the SRT indestructible?" I said.

"As far as I know, no. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Because we need to destroy it." I said.

"Turner, I can't believe I'm saying this, that's actually a good idea." he said.

"Thanks. By the way, Crocker said you know where the SRT is." I said

"He lied. No one truly knows where it is. However, there are clues that point to it being in the castle of Father Darkness." he said.

"Who's that?" I said.

"You will understand soon Turner," he said.

"Well, it looks like we're going on a treasure hunt" I said.

"Yay treasure." Cosmo said.

"There just one thing we need." I said.

"Oh yeah, what's that Turner?" Jorgen said.

"We need a team." I said.

"Sounds good, but when do we start assembling this team?" he said.

"Now." I said.


	2. Assembling the Team

Crocker's POV:

Wanna know one of the most humiliating things that can happen, you can be interrogated by a teenager, then get knocked out after you've given this teenager what he wants, and you wake up an hour later, next to a small puddle of blood, which is near your head. No, I didn't make this up, this actually happened to someone I know, me. The teenager I'm talking about is Timmy Turner. For three years, I've had teach the person that ruined my life. Anyway, as I stood up from the floor, I noticed that my fairy research was gone. 20 years of research, gone. At first, I thought 'Who could have done this?' but I realized who could of this. Timmy Turner, that little bastard, he did this. Oh he will pay for what he has done. No one screws Denzel Crocker over, and gets away with it.

Timmy's POV:

We needed a team, and we needed it fast. So I decided that the first person we should add is the smartest person I knew, AJ. The first thing we had to do was get into his house. Thankfully, it was only 7pm, which is when AJ's family normally has dinner. So, I knocked on the front door to AJ's house, and I was surprised to see who was at the front door, it was AJ. He was wearing a green bath robe. "What do you want Timmy?" he said.

"Listen AJ, I need you to meet me at my house at 9pm." I said.

"Why?" he said.

"You'll see when you get there." I said, as I walked away from his house. The next person I had to add was Chester. So I went to his trailer, and knocked on the door. Oddly enough, Chester was the one to answer the door,

"Hey Timmy, what's going on?" he said.

"Chester, is there anyway you can meet me at my house at 9pm?" I said.

"Sure, no problem. My father has to work late, so I'll see you later dude." he said.

"Yeah, see you later." I said, as I left the trailer park. The next person I had to talk to was Tootie, so I went to her house, and knocked on the door. Thankfully, Tootie was the one who answered the door.

"Timmy, what are you doing here?" she said.

"Tootie, I need you to meet me at my house at 9pm." I said

"Okay, see you later, bye." she said, as she shut her door. The next bunch of people I needed to add were from a different dimension, in the town of Retroville. The first person I had to talk to was the boy genius himself, Jimmy Neutron. Once I got there, I went to Jimmy's house, and knocked on his door. The person that answered the door surprised me the most, it was Cindy Vortex.

"Oh my god, Timmy Turner, it's been so long since the last time you've been here." she said.

"Yeah, three years. By the way, is Jimmy here?" I said.

"Yeah, he's here. Why don't you come inside, he's having a party to celebrate the success of his latest invention." she said.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." I said. As I walked in with Cindy, I noticed that Jimmy and Cindy weren't the only ones there. Everybody I wanted to add to the team was there, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Jimmy, and Carl, so I didn't have to go searching for them.

Once Cindy and I stopped walking in, Jimmy walked up to Cindy, and said "Hey Cindy, who was that at the...", he then saw me and said "Timmy Turner, what brings you back to Retroville?"

"Well you see, I need a favor from you guys." I said.

"What exactly do need from us." he said.

"Well, you see, I need some help with something, so I need you guys to come with me."

"Yeah sure, no problem." he said. He then walked to the center of the room, and said "Okay guys, we gotta go."

"Why?" Sheen said.

"Because we're helping an old friend." he said, as he pointed to me, and just like that, we all left Jimmy's house, and went to Dimmsdale.

Once in Dimmsdale, I said "Okay guys, we need one more person."

"Who?" Carl said.

"Trixie Tang." I said.

"Wait a minute, isn't Trixie Tang the most popular girl in your school?" Jimmy said.

"How do you know that?" I said.

"Remember the first time you went to Retroville, well I ended up here in Dimmsdale, and for some reason, almost everyone I met thought I was you." he said.

"Yeah, that makes no sense, although for some reason, Carl, Sheen, and even your own mom thought I was you. Thankfully, Cindy and Libby knew I wasn't you." I said.

"Anyway, I remember trying to talk to her, but a couple of bodyguards picked me up, and threw me across the room. How exactly are you going to talk to her?" he said.

"Don't worry, I have a trick up my sleeve." I said.

"What is this trick?" he said

"Simple, Wanda." I said. Then, Wanda appeared. I then whispered to Wanda "I wish I was a girl."

"No problem." Wanda said. Then poof, I was a girl.

"Wait, becoming a girl is the trick?" Jimmy said.

"Yep." I said in a girly voice.

"Okay, what's her name?" he said.

"Timantha." I said.

"Did this actually work?" he said.

"Actually, yes it did. Now, meet me at my house, I'll be there at 9pm." I said.

"No problem. Come on guys, I'll show you the way" he said, as the group left. I then walked to Trixie's house, and knocked on her door. The person that answered the door was Trixie.

"Timantha, you're back." she said.

"Yeah, I'm back in town, and I'm going to a party. Would you like to join me?" I said.

"Sure, let's go." she said, as she followed me. As we were walking to my house, we had a small conversation. "So, how have things been?" she said.

"I've been doing well." I said.

"By the way, where's this party going to be?" she said.

"Well, you know the kid with the pink hat?" I said.

"Yeah, Timmy Turner. I know him." she said. I couldn't believe it, she actually knew my name.

"Well, he's having a party at his house." I said.

"Well, good thing you're taking me to the party now." she said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because my friends are sleeping." she said.

"Why is that a good thing?" I said.

"Because, my friends would freak out if they knew I was going to his house, and they'd say things like "You shouldn't go." or "He's such a loser, why are you even going?" which is just annoying." she said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, I'll be honest with you, I don't see him as a loser." she said.

"Well what do you see him as?" I said.

"I see him as a good person, who has to put up with a lot of crap everyday." she said.

"Why do you say that?" I said.

"Well for starters, his parents are almost always out, so they leave him with a babysitter, which wouldn't be so bad, if that babysitter wasn't Vicky." she said.

"Wait, who's Vicky?" I said, pretending not to know.

"Vicky's an evil babysitter. She seems nice when the parents are around, but once the parents leave, all hell breaks loose." she said.

"What happens then?" I said, again, pretending not to know.

"She tortures the kids, by doing cruel things to them. So, the fact that Timmy can come into school every day, and not be depressed is amazing." she said.

"How do you know this?" I said.

"Let's just say, I know this girl that told me all this." she said.

"How can you be sure she can be trusted?" I said.

"She's a friend of his." she said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Anyway, we also have this teacher named Mr. Crocker, who constantly fails him, even though he shouldn't, since Timmy's almost as smart as AJ." she said.

"Why does Mr. Crocker do that?" I said.

"I remember one time Mr. Crocker was out, so we had this substitute teacher named Mr. Presley, and for some reason, I got detention. So, for detention, I had to help the substitute teacher grade tests." she said.

"Go on." I said.

"Well, one of the tests I had to grade was Timmy's, and he got every question right, so I gave him an A." she said.

"What happened the next day?" I said.

"Mr. Crocker was back today, and he handed back our tests. When he handed Timmy his test, he said "Turner, once again, you got an F." At first, I thought he might have gotten an old test back. But when I looked at his test, it was the same test I had graded." she said.

"Did you do anything about it?" I said

"What could I do, I had no proof." she said.

"Okay, I have another question."

"Alright." she said.

"Do you like him?" I said.

"Do I like him as a friend, yes. Would I date him, no." she said.

"Why is that Trixie?" I said

"Timantha, I'm going to have to answer that question later." she said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because we're here." she said. I looked around, and saw that she was right, we were at my house. Once we went to my house, and I noticed a few things. One, it was 9pm, and everyone was here. Two, Vicky wasn't there, thank god. Three, everybody was chatting. I then decided to sneak into my room, and become a boy again.

When I got into my room, I said "Wanda, I wish I was a boy again.", and poof, I was a boy again. "Thanks." I said in my normal voice.

"You're welcome." Wanda said.

"Turner, after we destroy the SRT, I'm going to..." Jorgen said.

"Wipe their memories of the whole adventure, and send them home." I said.

"Exactly." he said.

"Oh Jorgen, why are you so predictable!" I said sarcastically. I then went downstairs, and said "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have you attention please?" Everyone suddenly became silent, and looked at me. I then said "Listen, the reason I brought you all here, is because I need your help again."

"What is it Timmy?" Jimmy said.

"You see, the thing is, there is an item that has the power to destroy the world." I said.

"Sure, there's an item that can destroy the world, and I'm the Tooth Fairy. I can make up stuff too Timmy, it's not that hard." AJ said.

"AJ, I highly doubt Timmy would ever make up something this crazy." Jimmy said.

"By the way, who are you?" AJ said.

"That's Jimmy Neutron." Chester said.

"Alright, and how exactly do you know Timmy?" AJ said.

"Simple, we've been friends since about three years ago." Jimmy said.

"Alright. Anyway, if what you told us is real Timmy, then why do you need us?" AJ said.

"Because the item is so powerful, one person can't destroy it." I said.

"So what makes you think that more then one person can?" Chester said.

"Also, why did you pick us?" AJ said

"Okay, first, which has a better chance against a group of guards, one person, or a group of people?" I said.

"A group." Chester said.

"Second, I picked you guys because we've all been on some crazy adventures." I said.

"What are you talking about?" AJ said.

"You see, we've fought giant robots, people ruining our summer vacation, and many things you don't remember. Also, I have an announcement to make." I said.

"What is it?" he said.

"You won't believe me, but fairies are real." I said.

"Timmy, you said fairies didn't exist earlier today, now you're telling us they're real" he said.

"I know, but I have proof that fairies are real. Okay guys, you can come out now." I said. Then, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed into the living room.

The first one to speak was Cosmo, who said "Hello everybody, I'm Cosmo."

"I'm Wanda, and were Timmy's fairies." Wanda said.

"I'm Poof." Poof said.

"Poof is our son." Wanda said.

"So you're not computer programs." Jimmy said.

"Nope." Cosmo said.

"Then everything I know is a lie." Sheen said.

"Calm down Sheen, everything's going to be alright." Jimmy said.

"Does this mean we're no longer selling Sheen's body to science?" Carl said.

"You were going to sell my body to science?" Sheen said.

"No we weren't. Anyway, Timmy, why didn't you just tell us?" Jimmy said.

"Because I had to keep them a secret." I said

"Then why did you just tell us they're real?" AJ said.

"Because, when something threatens the world, certain secrets can't be kept, and that was one of them." I said.

"Oh okay." AJ said.

"Please don't tell me the other secret is your a girl." Sheen said.

"Trust me, he's a guy." Tootie said.

"How do you even know?" Sheen said.

"Every time he goes swimming, he doesn't wear a bikini top." Tootie said.

"Besides the one time we dared him to run around school in a bikini." Chester said.

"Actually, we dared Tootie to do that." AJ said.

"Funny, I don't remember that." Tootie said.

"Neither do I." I said.

"Basically, Timmy doesn't have boobs. But I know he has a..." Tootie said.

"Okay, let's move on, there's a child in the room." I said.

"He's got that right." Poof said.

"So Timmy, where are we going, and how are we going to get there?" Jimmy said.

"We're going to Fairy World, and Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen are taking us." I said.

"There might be a small problem with that." Wanda said.

"What is it?" I said.

"We can't bring this many people to Fairy World at once, it's impossible." she said.

"Then what do you propose we do then?" I said.

"Why don't we just borrow Mark's ship?" Cosmo said.

"Cosmo, that's a great idea, except Mark's visiting his parents." I said.

"Then we'll go to Yugopotamia, and ask him if we can borrow it." Wanda said.

"Alright, I need to go to my room." I said.

"Why?" Poof said.

"Because I need to get changed." I said. I then went to my room, and searched through my closet to find what I was looking for, and after a minute of searching, I found it. I found my old Crash Nebula costume. I had to make sure the costume would fit, so I looked at the tags, which said "Ages 10-14" I'm 13, so I was within the age range. So, I went into the bathroom to put on the costume, and you remember that the tags said "Ages 10-14", well they might as well have also said "If you're barley over 4' tall" because the costume doesn't fit me. I was having such a hard time putting on my costume, I threw myself through the bathroom door, and down the stairs. When I stood up, I noticed everyone was looking at me, which makes sense, since I just fell down the stairs. "What, you've haven't seen a guy dressed like Crash Nebula fall down the stairs before?" I said

"Timmy, are you okay?" Jimmy said

"Yes, I'm okay." I said.

"Well you don't look okay." Tootie said

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Dude, your costume looks like it's been through a paper shredder." Jimmy said.

"What?" I said. I then ran back upstairs to look in a mirror, and Jimmy was right. The hood was gone, and the jumpsuit had all kinds of rips and tears all over it. It looked like I was wearing Swiss cheese. Thank god I was wearing underwear, or else it would have been more embarrassing.

Anyway, Cosmo came into the room, and said "I guess you want another suit then?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I said. After 30 minutes, I came downstairs in my new suit. It looked very similar to the old suit, except the hood became a helmet, and I added a belt, and a black letter T.

"Hey, where did you get the new suit?" Jimmy said.

"I made it." I said.

"Wait, you actually made this?" Chester said.

"Yep" I said.

"How do you know how to make suits like these?" AJ said.

"The internet." I said.

"Oh okay." he said.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll be back." I said. Then poof, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and I were on Yugopotamia. Even after three years, it still looks the same. Same buildings, same colors, and the same feeling of doom, oh the happy memories.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit." Cosmo said.

"No, it hasn't." I said. So, we went to where the king and queen lived, and when we got to the front door, we were stopped by two guards.

"Stop right there, who are you?" the guards said.

"I am Timmy Turner, of Earth." I said.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" the first guard said.

"Because he's the Earthling that can skip though flowers, hug teddy bears, and eat chocolate." the second guard said.

"Odd, he seems taller since the last time I saw him." the first guard said.

"Yeah, and his voice sounds different too, but that could be me." the second guard said.

"No, it's not just you. Also, his suit's different." the first guard said.

"The only thing that isn't different is his teeth." the second guard said.

"Yep." the first guard said.

"Yep." the second guard said.

"Why are you here, Timmy Turner?" the guards said.

"I am here to see Mark." I said.

"State your business." they said.

"We need a favor from him." I said.

"Really?" they said.

"Yes." I said.

"You may go in." they said. I then went into the castle, and went looking for Mark. This might not be surprising, but the castle is huge. There were so many rooms, I didn't know which one to go in first, so I picked a random door. Yeah, that wasn't the best idea, since the first door I picked was the door to the torture chamber, and it was cute and fluffy. I immediately closed the door, and continued searching. Thankfully, the next door I picked was the right one. It was the door to the king and queen's throne room. The throne room had what you would normally see in a throne room. A bright red carpet, with a logo of a brain with a crown on top in a glass tube. The carpet was in a few feet away from the thrones of the king and queen, which were near doors. There was also a line of guards on both sides of the carpet. So, I walked to the thrones of the king and queen.

"Who are you?" the king said.

"It is I, Timmy Turner." I said.

"Is that really you? You look so different." he said.

"Yep, it's me." I said.

"Well, it's good to see you again." the queen said.

"Why are you here?" the king said. Just as I was about to speak, Mark walked in the room.

"I need to speak with Mark." I said.

"No problem, he's right behind you." the king said.

"Thanks." I said, as I turned around, and walked to Mark. "Hey Mark." I said

"Turner, what's up?" Mark said.

"Not much." I said.

"By the way, how did you get here?" Mark said.

"I had a little help from my friends, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof." I said.

"Oh okay." he said.

"By the way, is it okay if we borrow your ship?" Wanda said.

"Actually, you guys can keep it, I have another one" he said, as he gave me the keys.

Cosmo then pulled out a button, pushed it, and it said "That was easy."

"Thanks Mark." I said, as I left the castle.

"No problem dude." he said. I then went into the ship, and headed for Earth. However, the trip was taking longer than expected.

So I said "I wish we were home." and poof, we were back on Earth, and in front of my house. I got out of the ship, and went into my house.

"Timmy, your back." Tootie said.

"So, did you get our transportation?" Jimmy said.

"Yes I did. Alright everyone, let's move out." I said.

"Wait, where did you get this transportation?" Chester said

"Let's just say, I got it from a friend of mine." I said.

"Who is this friend, is it someone we know?" he said.

"Yes, remember the alien from three years ago?" I said.

"You mean the kid from Europe?" he said.

"Well, he was a real alien." I said.

"Wait, really?" he said.

"Yep." I said.

"So he was actually going to suck out our brains?" AJ said.

"Yep. Good thing his parents took him home." I said.

"I'll say." he said.

"Wait, you actually met an alien?" Sheen said.

"Yep." Chester said.

"Cool." Sheen said.

"Timmy, wait." Trixie said.

"What is it Trixie?" I said.

"Where's Timantha?" she said. Oh shit, I was so busy getting the ship, I forgot about the fact I brought Trixie to my house as Timantha. I needed to think of an excuse, fast.

So I said "She's upstairs, don't worry, she'll make it."

"I hope she does." she said, as she got on the ship. I then got on the ship, and everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I said.

"Where's the bathroom?" everyone said.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Jimmy said.

"Where are we going to put our food?" Cindy said.

"Do we even have food?" Sheen said.

"Okay, first, I don't know where we're going to sleep. Second, we don't have food, refrigeration, or a bathroom on this ship, but I can get them on the ship." I said.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Jimmy said.

"Sure, what is it?" I said.

"Why not make this ship like the TARDIS?" Jimmy said.

"What's a TARDIS, and how do you know what it is?" I said.

"Well, a couple of years, I went around to other universes, and in one of them, I met a guy named the Doctor, and he has a ship called the TARDIS, which on the inside is a huge ship, but on the outside looks like a police box." Jimmy said.

"Sounds like a good idea, Wanda." I said.

"What is it?" Wanda said

"I wish this ship was big enough to fit 14 people, but only on the inside."

"Like a TARDIS." Wanda said.

"Yep." I said. Then, poof, the ship was huge. It had everything we needed, 13 bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, 4 regular bathrooms, and a captain's bathroom.

"So, who's the captain?" Chester said.

"I'm the captain." I said.

"Odd, I don't remember electing a captain" he said, as he walked over to me.

"Alright, we'll take a vote. All in favor of me being captain say yay!" I said.

"YAY!" everyone but Chester said.

"All opposed, say nay!" I said.

"Nay." Chester said

"Well Chester, looks like I'm the captain." I said.

"Well then, I only have one more thing to say." Chester said.

"What?" I said.

"Long live the king!" Chester said, as he attempted to stab me with a knife. Thankfully, Jorgen stopped him before he could kill me.

"Cosmo, Wanda, please add a medic station to the ship." I said. Then poof, a medic station appeared next to the kitchen. "AJ, Jimmy, you're the doctors of this ship, I need you to figure out what's wrong with Chester."

"No problem." they said, as they followed Jorgen to the medic station.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." I said, as I went to the captain's bathroom. When I got in the captain's bathroom, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof also came in. "I guess you guys can read my mind." I said.

"So, what do you need?" Wanda said.

"I wish I was girl, and that we were in my room." I said.

"No problem." Wanda said. Then poof, we were in my room, and I was Timantha again.

"Thank you Wanda." I said in a girly voice.

"You're welcome." Wanda said. I then went into the ship to find Trixie. As I was searching for Trixie, I bumped into Tootie.

So I said "Hello."

"Hello girl that kinda looks like Timmy, what's up?" she said.

"Listen, do you know where Trixie is?" I said.

"She's in room 13." she said

"Thanks." I said, as I went to Trixie's room. Once I got to Trixie's room, I noticed she was just sitting in her chair, reading. "Hey Trixie." I said.

"Timantha, you made it." Trixie said.

"I can't go." I said.

"Why not?" she said.

"Because I wouldn't be much help." I said.

"Well, stay safe" she said, as she hugged me. Just as I was about to leave her room, Trixie stopped me, and said "To answer your question from earlier, I wouldn't date Timmy because there's this girl that's a better fit for him then me. Her name is Tootie." I couldn't believe what I heard, she actually said Tootie was a perfect choice for me. Honestly, I can kind of see it working.

"Thank you for answering my questions." I said.

"You're welcome, by the way, tell Timmy everything I told you." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him." I said.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." I said. I then left the ship, and went to my room. I then said "I wish I was boy again, and that I was in the captain's bathroom."

"No problem Timmy." Wanda said. Then poof, I was a boy again, and I was in the captain's bathroom. I then left the bathroom, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared right next to me.

"Alright team, let's go." I said, as I sat in the captain's chair.


	3. Getting the Necessary Answers

AJ's POV:

For some unusual reason, Timmy made me one of the doctors on the ship. I don't have a degree in medicine, or a medical license, I haven't even started high school yet, so what makes him think I can be a doctor? However, it makes sense that he would pick Jimmy to be a doctor. He's as smart as a doctor, and can read a medical book in 15 minutes. Anyway, Timmy told Jimmy and I to figure out what's wrong with Chester, which I'd also like to know. To make sure Chester doesn't try to stab anyone else, we had him restrained to a chair. Jimmy and I decided it was best to ask Chester questions that a normal person would have no problem answering. Jimmy asked the first question. He said "Why did you try to kill Timmy?"

"Because, why should that moron be captain of anything?" Chester said.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy said.

"Think of all the times that jackass has nearly killed us, all because of his selfishness." Chester said.

"But think of all the times he sacrificed himself for us, I'd say he can be very selfless." I said.

"He's as selfless as a three year old." he said.

"Would someone who wasn't selfless save the world?" I said.

"No, but would someone who's selfless make a wish where he and Trixie Tang were the only humans on the Earth?" Chester said.

"What?" I said.

"Also, would a selfless person make a wish to become popular, just to hang out with Trixie Tang? Would a selfless person wish for heat vision to finish his chores?" Chester said.

"Chester, he made those wishes three years ago, that's all in the past. Besides, how do you know about those wishes, since Timmy only told us today that he has fairies?" I said.

"Let's just say I know a guy." he said.

"Who?" I said.

"What makes you think I'm telling you anything?" he said.

"Because if you don't give us the information we need, you're going skydiving without a parachute." I said.

"You really think you can threaten me?" Chester said.

"Yes, I do. Jorgen, open the door." I said

"No problem." Jorgen said, as he walked to the door.

"Come on Chester, we're going sightseeing." I said, as I dragged his chair to the door. Jorgen then opened the door, and I leaned Chester's chair outside the door. I then turned him around, and said "Don't you just love the view here?" Chester then screamed in terror, so I said "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over your screams of terror."

"All right, I'll tell you who my guy is." Chester said.

"Smart choice." I said, as I pulled Chester back into the ship. Jorgen then closed the door, as I dragged Chester's chair back to its original spot. I then sat down, and said "So, who is this guy that gave you this information?"

"His name is Father Darkness." he said.

"Who is he?" I said.

"Who is who?" he said.

"Father Darkness!" I said.

"I don't know who that is." he said.

"You just told us who he is." I said.

"No I didn't." he said.

"Yes, you did." I said

"No, I didn't." he said.

I then slapped him in the face, and said "You really think you can play dumb?"

"No, and by the way, why am I in a chair?" he said.

"Because, you tried to kill Timmy." I said.

"What the hell is wrong with you, I would never try to kill Timmy." he said.

"I'm done talking to you, Jimmy, you can handle him, right?" I said.

"I think I can handle him, why do you ask?" Jimmy said.

"Because I need to tell the captain what I learned." I said, as I walked to the captain's chair.

Timmy's POV:

I can't believe Chester, my own friend, tried to kill me because people wanted me to be the captain of this ship. Then, as I was sitting in my chair, AJ walked up to me, and said "Captain Turner, I have something to tell you."

I then turned around to look at him, and said "What is it AJ?"

"We think we might have found out why Chester wanted to kill you." he said.

"Is it because of my hat?" I said.

"No." he said.

"Is it because I'm captain." I said.

"Nope." he said.

"So tell me, why did he want to kill me?" I said.

"Because he loves you." he said.

"Seriously." I said sarcastically.

"No, seriously though, he basically said that you were extremely selfish." he said

"Did he have any examples of my selfishness?" I said.

"He said you made a wish where you and Trixie Tang were the only humans on the Earth, made a wish where you became popular, just to hang out with Trixie Tang, and made a wish for heat vision, just so you could finish your chores." he said.

"I guess Chester doesn't realize that those wish came with consequences." I said.

"Like?" he said.

"When I made that wish where Trixie and I were the only humans on the Earth, I learned that Trixie needed the attention of others in order to stay sane." I said.

"Geez, attention whore much." he said.

"Yeah. Anyway, when I made that wish where I became popular, I got to hang out with Trixie Tang, and I almost kissed her. But, I also lost you and Chester, my true friends. I even lost my fairies." I said.

"How did you get them back?" he said.

"I gave up pretending to be popular, and I apologized to you guys, and I even became friends with Elmer." I said.

"So you did that, just so you could have your fairies back?" he said.

"No, I did that because I wanted to. I had already lost my fairies, I didn't want to lose my friends."

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah, and I got my fairies back, but under one condition." I said.

"Which was?" he said.

"I had to have a boil like Elmer, because I was a douche." I said.

"Odd, I don't remember you having a boil." he said.

"That's because the next day, I woke up, and it was gone." I said.

"That's weird." he said.

"Yeah, it's weird. Anyway, when I made the wish for heat vision, just to finish my chores, I learned a lot." I said.

"Like?" he said.

"One, don't always take Cosmo's wish suggestions." I said.

"Okay." he said.

"Two, don't use heat vision on your father's trophy, that's a dumb idea. Trust me, I did that once." I said.

"Alright." he said.

"Three, and most important, don't prevent your father from winning that trophy, or else your father will be sent to dictator school, enslave the world, forcing the whole world to always be happy, which means you have to go back in time to win the trophy for your dad. Basically, doing the time warp."

"Wow, sounds like a catchy song title." he said.

"Good point there. So yeah, for every selfish wish I made, I always learned a lesson." I said.

"Yeah." he said.

"By the way, how did Chester find out about those wishes?" I said.

"He said someone named Father Darkness told him." he said.

"Do you know any more then that?" I said.

"No, because Chester forgot everything after he said Father Darkness." he said.

"He's probably faking it." I said.

"That's what Jimmy and I are trying to figure out." he said.

"Captain Turner, AJ, I have something to tell you both." Jimmy said.

"What is it Jimmy?" I said, as AJ and I walked up to Jimmy.

"Well, I'm pregnant, and you're the father. Seriously though, I need to tell you guys something." he said.

"Okay." AJ and I said.

"AJ, remember when Chester forgot about Father Darkness, and trying to kill Timmy." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, he's faking it isn't he?" AJ said.

"Actually, he isn't." he said.

"What?" AJ said.

"Yeah, it turns out he has no memory of that." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, how do you know for sure? He could be faking." I said.

"It's simple, I showed him the security footage that was taken when he attacked you. When he saw the footage, he was shocked, almost like he didn't remember doing it at all." he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Also, I did some research on Father Darkness, and it turns out he's suppository the fairy that found the SRT, and he's also the first Anti-Fairy, whatever that is." he said.

"Alright team, I need to get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, as I went to my room.

Crocker's POV:

After I left the Crocker Cave, I made a plan that would destroy Turner. What is this plan you may ask, capture his fairies of course. Now I know you're saying "Crocker, that plan won't work." but trust me, it would. However, as I was driving to Turner's house, my car crashed into a tree. If you're wondering why I crashed into a tree, I was trying to avoid something in the road. Now the reason I said something is because it wasn't a deer, it wasn't a car, it was shaped like a human, but it wasn't a human. Anyway, I got out of my car to look at the damages, and I finally saw what I had avoided in the road. It was a human-like creature, 7' tall, had dark blue skin, and giant bat wings. It had on a black armor suit, with a black iron mask. It then walked up to me, and said "Denzel Crocker!"

"Please don't kill me?" I said

"Don't worry Crocker, I'm not here to kill you, I'm simply here to make you an offer." it said.

"What is this offer of yours?" I said.

"Simple, you and a team help me protect the SRT, I'll help you kill Turner." it said.

"Why do you need me and a team to protect the SRT, when you can easily protect it yourself?" I said.

"Because, shut up. Anyway, Turner has a team which is on it's way to Fairy World right now to destroy the SRT, and they have powers way beyond my capabilities." it said.

"That makes sense." I said.

"So, does my offer sound good?" it said.

"Yes, it sounds good. What is your name?" I said.

"My name is Father Darkness." he said

"Well, glad to be doing business with you Father Darkness." I said. We then shook hands, and the deal was set.

"Okay, first things first, we need to assemble the team." he said.

"So, who exactly do you want on this team." I said.

"Remy Buxaplenty and Vicky the Babysitter." he said.

"Well there be anyone else?" I said.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about them." he said.

"So, where am I going to meet Remy?" I said.

"You will meet him at his private airport" he said.

"No problem." I said.

Jimmy's POV:

A couple of hours ago, a large group of people got on a ship, and went on an adventure. It was only five minutes ago when our captain decided to go to sleep, so most of the crew decided to go to sleep as well. The only ones that weren't asleep were AJ, Jorgen, and I. Chester was still strapped to his chair, so he slept in the chair, talk about uncomfortable. "Hey Jimmy, how did you meet Timmy?" AJ said, which started the conversation.

"It's a long, complicated story." I said.

"Don't worry, we've got time." he said.

"Well, I was working on something, when Timmy just appeared in my lab." I said.

"What were you working on?" he said.

"Well, I had to update my dog." I said.

"First of all, what's your dog's name? Second, what do you mean by update?" he said.

"His name is Goddard, and he's a robotic dog." I said.

"Cool." he said.

"Obviously, you understand what I mean by update then." I said.

"Yep." he said.

"However, I had to use an update disc to update him." I said.

"Okay." he said.

"Of course, after Timmy came into my universe, I somehow ended up in your universe, which wasn't good for Goddard." I said.

"Why is that?" he said.

"Think about it, this is Timmy Turner from three years ago, and he has a video game he wants to play. He sees a computer that can play it, what do you think will happen?" I said.

"Oh god, did he really do that?" he said.

"Yes, he actually took the update disc out of the computer, and put his game in it." I said.

"I knew he could be dumb, but not that dumb." he said.

"Let's be honest here, he has done dumber things." Jorgen said.

"True." AJ said.

"Like?" I said.

"Making it so that he and Trixie are the only humans on the planet." he said.

"True, that's pretty dumb." I said.

"Hey Jorgen, why did you give Timmy that boil." he said.

"It's simple AJ, I just did that for my own personal amusement." Jorgen said.

"Really?" AJ said.

"Really, there wasn't any other reason for it" Jorgen said.

"Not even as a lesson?" I said.

"Nope." Jorgen said.

"So why did you remove it?" AJ said.

"Honestly, it was boring after a day, there was no point in having him keep it." Jorgen said.

"Hey guys." Timmy said, as he walked into the room.

Timmy's POV:

I was having a hard time trying to get to sleep, so I decided to have something to eat. Nothing big like a chicken sandwich with fries, more like a slice of pizza. As I went to the kitchen, I noticed Jimmy, AJ, and Jorgen sitting around a table in the kitchen, talking. So I walked into the room, and said "Hey guys."

"Hey Timmy." they said, as I sat down, and joined them.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I said.

"Not much Timmy, not much." AJ said.

"Sure, not much." I said

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Come on, I know what you guys were talking about." I said.

"Okay then, what were we talking about?" he said.

"You guys were talking about me, and my stupid decisions." I said.

"I guess you were listening then." Jimmy said.

"Yes, I was." I said.

"Oh." he said.

"I'll be honest here, I can agree that I was stupid." I said.

"Oh." AJ said.

"Wait, you actually agree with us." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you guys seem shocked?" I said.

"We just never thought you would agree." Jorgen said.

"I can understand that." I said.

"Really?" AJ said.

"Yeah, a lot of the decisions I made three years ago were pretty stupid." I said.

"Sounds like a huge understatement." Jorgen said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, really. Most of the decisions you have made have nearly ended the world." Jorgen said

"That's true." I said.

"But, those decisions have helped you become a better person." he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, you learned a lot of lessons after every wish." he said.

"True." I said.

"Over the past three years, you have become a much better person" he said.

"Thanks Jorgen." I said.

"No problem." he said.

"So, what do you guys wanna talk about?" AJ said.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Well, we have to think of something to talk about." Jimmy said.

"Well, we could talk about the journey so far." I said.

"Sure, that sounds good." AJ said.

"Yeah, sounds interesting." Jimmy said.

"Alright, let's start with the beginning of the journey. AJ and I were talking talking about how most of my F's are fake. Once I heard the reason was Mr. Crocker's obsession with fairies, I went to the school to talk to him." I said.

"Go on." Jorgen said.

"Once I got to the school, I went into his cave, and got some answers. When, I got home, Jorgen was about to take my fairies, that was until I mentioned Crocker was researching the SRT. I then got the team together, and got the spaceship." I said.

"Wow, that was anti-climactic." Jimmy said.

"I'd say so." AJ said.

"Do you guys wanna hear another story?" I said.

"After the way you told the last story, I'm not so sure." he said.

"Oh come on, you'll love this one." I said.

"Alright, what is it." he said.

"Well, this story begins with a question that I'm sure you've asked yourselves before." I said.

"What?" he said.

"Why do I constantly try to date Trixie Tang, even though I don't seem to have a shot with her?" I said.

"Of course I've asked myself that." he said.

"So tell us, why do you try to date Trixie Tang." Jimmy said.

"There's only one reason, so I don't feel so lonely." I said.

"Then why don't you try Tootie?" AJ said.

"Because, I doubt she even loves me anymore." I said.

"Really Timmy, you seriously think Tootie doesn't love you." he said.

"Honestly, the fact that we're friends is a miracle." I said.

"Dude, she talks about you all the time." he said.

"Yeah, sure she does." I said.

"One time, Tootie and I were talking about, and you know what she said." he said.

"That I'm a selfish prick." I said.

"No, she said you were like a box of candy, a bunch of little things put together in an awesome package." he said.

"Honestly Turner, I'm happy for you." Jorgen said.

"Thanks Clarence, that almost makes up for the time you showed me what the world would be like without me." I said.

"Wait a minute, you still remember that?" he said.

"Yeah, how can I forget bring driven to near suicide. No one can forget that." I said.

"Jorgen, what the hell is wrong with you." AJ said

"But Turner, I only did that because..." he said.

"Yeah I know, it taught me a moral lesson. Do good things for others, even if they treat you like shit. My god, that's a terrible lesson to teach. Clarence showed George Bailey that the people in his life were miserable without him, but you showed me that everyone was happier without me." I said.

"My god, that's awful." Jimmy said.

"I did that because the Fairy Council forced me to lie to you." Jorgen screamed.

"Really?" I said.

"Turner, I can be sadistic and cruel, but that's one thing I'm not willing to do. The truth is Turner, Francis would still be a school bully, Vicky would still be a babysitter, AJ would still be bald, and your parents wouldn't have a kid. However, the most important thing you did was you gave Tootie a reason to live." he said.

"How?" I said.

"Because, even if you won't admit it, I know you love her, and you would do anything to protect her. Also, she has a person she can talk to about the pain of living with Vicky, since you feel the same way she does. Turner, you can be selfish sometimes, but you're also a caring friend." he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, really. Turner, do you love Tootie?" he said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good, tell her that you love her." he said.

"So, what can we talk about that can lighten the mood?" Jimmy said

"I have no idea." AJ said.

"I have an idea. AJ, do you remember when we made a movie together with Chester?" I said.

"Yes I do, you were trying to impress Trixie Tang." he said.

"That's true. Do you even remember what the movie was about?" I said.

"No, do you?" he said.

"No, I don't." I said

"Well, that's sad." he said

"Why is that?" Jimmy said.

"Timmy was the director." AJ said.

"Wow, that's sad." Jimmy said.

"I'd say." AJ said.

"So Timmy, what are your plans for when you return home?" Jimmy said.

"What?" I said.

"You heard me Timmy, what are your plans for when you return home?" he said.

"That's a hard question to answer." I said.

"Why is that?" he said.

"Simple, I don't have any plans for when I get back home." I said.

"Why not?" he said.

"Because, there isn't much for me too look forward to down on Earth. Sure, I'm captain of the football team, but that's about it," I said.

"Wait a minute, your captain of the football team in Dimmsdale?" he said.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" I said.

"Because, I never expected you to be the kind of guy who'd join the football team" he said.

"Well, neither did my parents, but when I told them about it, they were so happy for me." I said.

"Wow, that's so nice. What did your parents do after you told them?" he said.

"Well, they did something they rarely ever do, and that's take me out to dinner." I said.

"Awesome, where did you guys go?" he said.

"We went to this new steakhouse that opened the day before called Smith's Steakhouse, and they have the best steaks in Dimmsdale." I said.

"I bet they do." he said.

"Well, goodnight guys, I'm going to sleep" I said.

"Goodnight Timmy." Jimmy, AJ, and Jorgen said. I then left the kitchen, and went to my room. I then decided to turn on my computer, and no, I'm not using it for what you think I'm using it for. I'm actually using it to see what's going on back on Earth. Oddly enough, I found an article with a headline that said "Shots Fired In Canada!" The article was how a Canadian doctor by the name of Scott Riley shot a drunk named Lucas Peterson to death for calling him Dr. Asshole. There's also rumors that Principal Townsend is moving to Dimmsdale High School after this school year is over, because he wants a challenge. There's even rumors that Vicky is moving to Texas, but who knows if that will happen.

Anyway, after I read the news, I decided to do something else. I decided to watch a movie, because I had time. The movie was called The Crimson Chin: The True Story. It was a documentary about the character The Crimson Chin, and his history in comics, TV, and film. Once the documentary was over, I decided to turn off my computer, and go to bed.


	4. The Next Day

Timmy's POV:

It's early in the morning, and I was the only one who was awake at that time. I decided to make breakfast for everyone, which is tough, since there are 10 people and 4 fairies on this ship, that have very different tastes in food. It's not easy, but it is possible. For me, breakfast is simple, I have a sausage, mozzarella cheese, and bacon omelet. For Poof, I made pancakes. For Jimmy, I made fish, but not just any old fish, I made salmon. For Cindy, I decided to make something very simple, scrambled eggs. By the time I got to making Libby's breakfast, everyone on the ship was awake. Still, I continued to make breakfast for the crew. For Jorgen, I made something very interesting, shepherd's pie. I could go on and on, telling you what everyone had for breakfast, but I don't want to bore you. Anyway, after breakfast, Jimmy said to me "Timmy, when did you learn how to cook?"

So I said "Well, whenever I had free time, I practiced cooking."

"Well, I only have one thing to say. You're a good cook." he said.

"Thanks Jimmy." I said.

"You're welcome, by the way, what do you think happened to Remy?" he said.

"How do you know about Remy?" I said.

"AJ told me about him." he said.

"Oh okay. Anyway, I have no idea, I just hope he wasn't dumb enough to go to Australia." I said.

"Based on what AJ told me, he seems pretty dumb." he said.

"Well, he is dumb." I said.

"You know, that reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it." he said.

"Yeah, neither can I." I said.

"Anyway, let's do ourselves a favor. When we get to Fairy World, let's do something interesting." he said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You know, go out, get something to eat, do something." he said.

"I guess we could do that." I said.

"Good." he said.

Remy's POV:

Bill Martin, that bastard, he lied to me. He told me Timmy Turner was in Australia. Guess what, he wasn't there. I searched every pizza place, arcade, and movie theater in Australia, and he wasn't there. Hours of my life, wasted away because of some moron. Honestly, I hate Timmy Turner, that prick. To me, I think it's unfair that he gets two fairies, but I only get one. I told Bill Martin I only wanted to talk to Timmy Turner, but honestly, I wanted to kill him. My plan was simple. First, I would invite him over to my house. Second, I would have my cooks make a three course meal. The first course being garlic bread, the second course being steak and lobster tails, and the third course being tiramisu. The tiramisu would, of course, be poisoned.

Once the poison killed him, I would take his corpse to the Hollywood sign, and bury him there. I would then take his fairies, and control the world. But of course, my plan was ruined. I'm honestly starting to think there are no body doubles, and that the person I was talking to was Timmy Turner. How could I be so stupid that I couldn't see my target, right in front of my own face? That's the question I asked myself, as I was on my way home on my private jet. On the way home, I did what I usually do, practice my karate skills. It's the best way to get out my anger, especially after I do something that stupid. What do I practice on, a dummy that looks like Timmy Turner of course. Anyway, as I was practicing, my butler came into the room, and said "Sir, we're almost home."

"Good, I can't wait to get home." I said. I then resumed practicing, until I got a phone call. I then stopped practicing, and picked up the phone. When I answered the phone, I realized it was my girlfriend, Veronica.

"Hey Remy, we need to talk!" she said.

"Sure, what's up?" I said.

"Trixie is missing!" she said.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by missing?" I said.

"What the hell do you think I mean, Trixie Tang is a slut... I mean missing. She wasn't at her house this morning." she said.

"Hold on, how do you even know?" I said.

"I'm at her fucking house you goddamn twit." she said.

"Veronica, why are you at Trixie's house. If you were trying to have sex with her, I would be totally okay with that." I said.

"I'm straight, and I only came over to her house because she didn't meet me at the mall like we planned yesterday." she said.

"Okay, what's so special about that?" I said.

"Well, how about the fact that Timmy Turner is also missing." she said.

"What!" I said.

"Yeah, they probably went to some random lake to have sex." she said.

"Seriously, that's the first thing you assume when two people are missing." I said.

"Well, that's not all. It turns out that Timmy's friends are missing too. So, Trixie, Timmy, and his friends probably went to some random lake to have an orgy." she said.

"Oh goddammit Veronica, they're not having an orgy. Why would you even assume that?" I said.

"Because it can happen!" she screamed. She then hung up, and my ears were pleased.

Anyway, my butler came into the room, and said "Sir, why were you talking about orgies?"

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"Sure! Anyway, we're finally home." he said. Once the jet landed, I put my white pimp coat on, and got off the jet. Yes, I have a pimp coat, not because I'm a pimp, but because it looks cool. I also have a gun, for some extra protection. Anyway, once I got off the jet, I noticed who was there to pick me up, it was Denzel Crocker.

Crocker's POV:

Oh the joys of recruiting a team, if only I knew them. Father Darkness told me that Timmy Turner recruited a team to destroy the SRT. How he knew this, I don't know, but he said he'll tell me when the time is right. Anyway, the first person Father Darkness told me to add was Remy Buxaplenty. I don't know why Father Darkness picked Remy Buxaplenty, but why argue with the almighty wisdom of Father Darkness. Once Remy and his butler got off the plane, he said "Crocker, why the bloody hell are you here?"

"Simple, I'm here to pick you up." I said.

"That's odd, I thought Juan..." he said.

"Well, you're wrong. Get in the car." I said.

"No, I don't trust a lunatic like you driving my limo." he said.

"Well too bad, you're stuck with me as your limo driver. If you want, I can just leave, and you can walk home. Trust me, it's good exercise." I said.

"Alright, I'll get in the car." he said, as he got in the car.

"Good." I said, as I got in the car.

Remy's POV:

You know, it's odd, Denzel Crocker picking me up at the airport. Normally, my fairy Juandissimo picks me up. Anyway, as Crocker was driving the car, I said "So, where's Juandissimo?"

"What makes you think I know?" he said.

"Okay, fair enough. By the way, where are we going?" I said.

"My house, because I have a rocket, which is how we're getting to Fairy World." he said.

"Why are we going to Fairy World?" I said.

"So we can stop Timmy Turner from doing something stupid." he said

"Oh okay. Actually, I'm going to NASA, while you'll be going where you belong." I said.

"Oh yeah, and where is that?" he said.

"Hell!" I said, as I pulled my gun out. I then shot Crocker in the head, and the car swerved to the side of the road. I then got out of the car. As I was walking away from the car, I noticed a purple liquid coming from the trunk. So, I opened the trunk, and I was horrified at what I saw. It was Juandissimo, and both of his legs were broken.

"Oh Remy, thank god you found me." Juandissimo said.

"Who did this to you?" I said.

"Timmy Turner." he said.

"Don't worry Juandissimo, he will pay." I said. As I walking away, I turned around, and saw Crocker right in front of me.

Crocker's POV:

That little brat, Remy Buxaplenty, shot me in the head, and made me crash my car. Honestly, I didn't even know he had a gun. Now, I bet you're wondering how I'm alive, that's because I had a steel plate put in the back of my head a year ago. Anyway, once the car had crashed, he got out of the car, and as planned, opened the trunk. He found Juandissimo in the trunk, alive, with both of his legs were broken. Once Juandissimo realized it was Remy who opened the trunk, he said "Oh Remy, thank god you found me."

Remy then said "Who did this to you?"

"Timmy Turner." Juandissimo said. The truth is, I broke Juandissimo's legs disguised as Timmy Turner, thanks to Father Darkness. Now, it's obvious to you and me that Timmy Turner wouldn't do such an inhumane thing, even if he did hit me in the head with a baseball bat. But Remy's way too stupid to understand that. So, Remy thinks Timmy Turner beat up Juandissimo, and threw him in the trunk of his car.

"Don't worry Juandissimo, he will pay." Remy said. That was my cue. I got out of the car, and walked up to Remy. He then turned around, and said "Holy shit, you're a zombie!"

"No Remy, I'm not a zombie." I said.

"Then how are you still alive?" he said.

"That doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm only here to ask you a question." I said.

"What makes you think I won't shoot you where you stand?" he said.

"Because Remy, I know as well as you do that prison isn't very fun." I said.

"Yeah, that's true." he said.

"Exactly." I said.

"Alright, what's your question?" he said.

"Would you like to join my team?" I said.

"If I join, what exactly do I get out of this." he said.

"Simple, you get to kill Timmy Turner." I said.

"Alright, I'll join." he said.

"Good." I said. Now to move on to the next person, Vicky.

Gary's POV:

Man, I gotta tell you, being stuck on this island, not cool at all. I mean three years of being stuck on an island you don't belong on is even worse. Sure, I have Timmy clones I can beat up, but that's just boring. Honestly, there's nothing to do here at all. All I can do for fun is listen to music. Anyway, as I was siting by the pool, I noticed a huge shadow appear from behind me. When I turned around, I saw this giant creature in a suit of armor standing there. At first, it frighted me so much, that I almost leaped out of my chair. "Hello Gary. My name is Father Darkness." he said.

"Hey Father Darkness, cool armor." I said.

"Thanks Gary. Anyway, I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse." he said.

"As long as it gets me off this island, I don't care what it is." I said.

"Good, follow me then." he said, as he was leaving. I immediately followed him, so I could finally be free.

Timmy's POV:

Man, this adventure I'm on is pretty awesome. I get to hang out with my friends, in space. I get to cook three square meals a day, in space. I even get to go to the bathroom, in space. I would assume it was around noon, and we were half way on our journey to Fairy World. So, I decided to do something I haven't done on this whole journey, talk to Tootie. When I saw her, I said "Hey Tootie."

"Hey Timmy." she said.

"Listen, this might sound like a weird question coming from me, but..." I said.

"Yes, I do." she said.

"But I didn't even finish saying my question." I said.

"Timmy, I knew what you were going to ask me anyway." she said.

"Alright, what was I going to ask you?" I said.

"Do you wanna hang out?" she said.

Then, out of nowhere, Jimmy and AJ randomly started chanting "Make out, make out, make out."

"Tootie, why don't we go somewhere private?" I said.

"Sounds like a plan." she said. We then went to the captain's bedroom and locked the door, so no one would come in un-welcomed.

I then said "So, um, wanna play video games?"

"Sure, why not." she said.

As I walked up to my video game cabinet, I said "Um, which game do you wanna play?"

"I don't know, what games do you have?" she said.

Once I got to the game cabinet, I said "Let's see, I have a singing game called Chip Skylark: The Shiny Teeth Sing-A-Long."

"They made a Chip Skylark game." she said.

"Yeah, it wasn't very good." I said.

"Then why do you still have it?" she said.

"Because, it was cool to have it." I said.

"But now, it isn't." she said.

"Yeah, anyway, I also have an adventure game called Catman: The Video Game." I said.

"Oh, is it a multiplayer game?" she said. I then checked the box, and saw it was a single player game.

"No, sadly." I said.

"Well, keep searching." she said.

"Oh, I found a good game we could play." I said.

"What is it?" she said.

"It's called The Crimson Chin: Chin of Justice." I said.

"Alright, let's play." she said.

Jimmy's POV:

Man, things are getting interesting on the ship. AJ and I were walking down the hall, when we noticed Timmy talking to Tootie. We then heard Tootie say "Do you wanna hang out?" she said.

Obviously, they're in love, so AJ and I decided to do the one thing that seemed right, walk over to them, and chant "Make out, make out, make out."

Timmy then said "Tootie, why don't we go somewhere private?"

She then said "Sounds like a plan." They then went to Timmy's bedroom, so we decided to leave them alone, and go to the kitchen.

AJ then said to me "Well, we might finally have a couple on this ship."

"What are you talking about, there's already a couple on this ship." I said.

"Oh yeah, and who's that?" he said.

"Cindy and I." I said.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah." I said

"You two, a couple?" he said.

"Yep." I said.

"How long have you two been together?" he said.

"Honestly, we've been a couple for three years." I said.

"Really, congratulations dude." he said.

"Thanks AJ, I hope Cindy and I stay together for a long time." I said.

"Same here dude." he said.

"Have you guys ever..." he said.

"No, we haven't, done that." I said.

"Really dude?" he said.

"Okay, you want the truth, we have done it." I said.

"I knew it!" he said.

"I figured you knew that." I said.

"So, how was it?" he said.

"How was what?" I said. I knew what he meant, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"You know, the sex." he said.

"It was, interesting." I said.

"How often do you guys do this?" he said.

"Dude, we've only done it once." I said.

"Really!" he said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Makes sense." he said.

"True." I said.

"So, here's an off topic question. Do you like musicals Jimmy?" he said.

"That's simple, yes I do AJ." I said.

"Oh really, what kind of musicals?" he said.

"Well, I like musical that have great music, and a good story." I said.

"Good. Here's another off topic question, have you ever heard of the movie Naked Lad?" he said.

"Well, no, I haven't heard of the movie Naked Lad, but it sounds really stupid." I said.

"Well, this movie is about this guy with super powers." he said.

"That part sounds cool." I said.

"However, he's naked throughout the movie." he said

"Wow, all I can say is, sounds like a great family film." I said sarcastically.

"You've got that right." he said sarcastically.

"Seriously though, that's just wrong." I said.

"Yeah, it's just wrong." he said.

"Also, there's this adventure movie trilogy called The Treasure Hunt trilogy." I said.

"Okay." he said.

"The first movie is called The Treasure Hunt, and is about this badass adventurer finding treasure." I said.

"The second is called The Treasure Hunt II, and the third is called The Treasure Hunt III. Neither of those films have anything to do with treasure."

"Oh..." he said.

Timmy's POV:

Now I know what you're all thinking, but all we did was playing video games, that's all. Either way, I'm one extremely happy guy. The game we were playing was The Crimson Chin: Chin of Justice, the open-world multiplayer game based on the sequel to the first Crimson Chin movie. In the game, you can play as many characters, like the Crimson Chin, Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, the Bronze Kneecap, the Nega Chin, and many others. I was Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, and Tootie was the Crimson Chin. We played for a few hours, and it was fun.

"Um... hey Tootie?" I said.

"Yeah Timmy." she said.

"Are you, um, having fun?" I said.

"Yeah." she said.

"So Tootie, um, what do you wanna talk about?" I said.

"Well, we can talk about the fact that Remy Buxaplenty went into Giovanni's Pizzeria looking for you." she said.

"Yeah, that was, um, weird." I said.

"Honestly, I can't believe he was dumb enough to fall for the body double story." she said.

"I can't, um, believe it either." I said.

"I hope he didn't go to Australia, since he would just be wasting his time." she said.

"Yeah. Listen Tootie, I'll be right back." I said.

"Okay." she said.

Jimmy's POV:

After hours of talking to AJ, I notice Timmy left his room, fully dressed. So he either didn't have sex, or he finished a while ago. Honestly, I'm leaning towards finished a while ago. Anyway, he then walked towards us, and said "Hey guys, what's up?"

AJ then said "Not much." as Timmy sat down next to us.

"So, what were you two doing in there?" I said.

"Not much, just playing video games." Timmy said.

"Sure you were." I said sarcastically.

"What else would we do?" he said.

"Timmy, AJ and I know what you two lovebirds did in there." I said.

"Wait a minute, you guys think Tootie and I..." he said.

"Yes, we do." AJ and I said.

"Honestly, why am I even surprised?" Timmy said.

"Yeah, why?" AJ said.

"I don't know, maybe I thought you two wouldn't have the dirty minds to even imagine your friends having sex with each other." I said sarcastically.

"Um, true." Jimmy and AJ said, as they blushed.

"Anyway, listen guys, we'll be arriving in Fairy World in one hour, so get ready." Timmy said, as he went to his room.

"Well that was awkward." AJ said.

"Just like all my first dates." I said.

Tootie's POV:

After Timmy left, I decided to take a shower. After a couple of minutes of showering, I heard the bathroom door open, then close. I then heard Timmy say "Hey Tootie."

"Hey Timmy." I said.

"Can you do me a favor, tell me when you're done." he said.

"Why?" I said.

"There's one reason for that, I need to take a shower, because we're almost at Fairy World." he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yep, we'll be at Fairy World in one hour." he said.

"Okay, I'll tell you when I'm done." I said.

"Good." he said, as he left the bathroom.

Timmy's POV:

Oh my god, there's a girl in my bathroom taking a shower. This is the best weekend of my life. I immediately sat on my bed, and started twiddling my thumbs. Honestly, I hope to one day see a girl naked in person, and not just on a screen. Anyway, as soon as I heard the shower was turned off, I knew she was done. When Tootie walked into the room, I noticed she had a towel on. I'll be honest, I wish she wasn't wearing the towel. "Alright, I'm done." she said.

"Okay, thanks Tootie." I said, as I grabbed a towel, and went into my bathroom. It took a lot of self control to just walk into the bathroom, without looking behind to see if she dropped her towel. As soon as I closed the bathroom, I looked in the mirror, and I said to myself "Turner, there's nothing to worry about, Tootie is just a girl." Once I was done talking to myself, I started the shower, got undressed, and got in the shower.

As I was taking my shower, I noticed something interesting. I had an erection, and for a very good reason, that reason being I was imagining Tootie naked. Hey, you can't blame me, I'm a teenager. It's hard for me not to think these thoughts. Anyway, once I saw the erection, I knew I had to masturbate. Thankfully, it didn't take very long, plus with the shower running, so any noise I would've made wouldn't be easily heard outside.

Once I was done masturbating, I started thinking about what the crew and I were going to do once we got to Fairy World. I realized that Tootie and I could do things alone, which would give us time to get to know each other better. So, I turned off the shower, got out of the shower, dried myself off, and put on a towel. I then said to myself "Time to make a good first impression."

As soon as I walked into the room, I put my towel in a hamper, when I saw Tootie sitting at the end of my bed. I felt like I was having that nightmare where I'm naked in front of the whole school, but instead of the whole school, it's a girl you like. Honestly, I thought she left my room. I immediately put my towel back on, and said "Um..."

"Timmy, it's nothing to worry about, accidents happen." Tootie said.

"Oh." I said. I then grabbed my usual outfit, which isa pink t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of socks, a pair of black and white tennis shoes, and finally, the pink hat. I then went into the bathroom, and got dressed. After I got dressed, I went back into the room, and said "Well, I'm ready."

"So am I." she said.

"Good." I said.

"Fantastic." she said.

AJ's POV:

You know what, this adventure is interesting. I learned that Jimmy and Cindy have been in a relationship for three years. I also learned that my best friend Timmy is in love with my other best friend Tootie, which I already figured. Why, because he seems nervous when he talks to her sometimes, throwing in an "um" somewhere in a sentence. Honestly, I wish he would just stop that crap, and just tell her how he truly feels. Anyway, as I looked around the ship, I saw Timmy leaving his bedroom, wearing his usual outfit. I also saw Tootie leave his bedroom right next to him, wearing her usual outfit. Timmy then sat in the captain's chair. I then said to him "How are things Captain?"

"Things are going good AJ." he said, as the ship landed in Fairy World.

Once the ship landed, Jorgen stood up, and said "Alright, we're here."

As everyone was leaving, I said to Jorgen "What are we doing with Chester?"

"I honestly have no idea." Jorgen said.

"Well, we can't just leave him on the ship." I said.

"We could take him to a jail." he said.

"Well, that's a solution" I said.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Chester said.

"No, you don't." Jorgen and I said.

Chester's POV:

So far, this journey has been nothing but torture. Since the start, I've been strapped to a chair, for something I don't remember doing. Honestly, why would I try to kill Timmy, he's my friend. But the worst part of all, I have to go to a fairy jail. I had no say in that decision, I have to go to a fairy jail. Anyway, as I was being carried by Jorgen to jail, I said "Why am I going to jail?"

"Because, you tried to kill Turner." Jorgen said.

"Why would I do that?" I said.

"There are many reasons you could have done it." he said.

"Like?" I said.

"Money." he said.

"Okay, that's one way." I said.

"A desire for power." he said.

"That's actually another way." I said.

"Then there's the one that's most likely it." he said.

"Which is what?" I said.

"Something I'll tell you another time, because we're here." he said. We then went into the jail, and I was placed in a cell. Jorgen then left the jail, and I was stuck in jail. Then out of nowhere, a figure walked in from the dark corner of my cell. He looked like Cosmo, but was blue, had bat wings, and dressed better.

He then walked up to me, and said "Chester dear boy, I'm not surprised you're in here."

"Who the hell are you?" I said.

"My name is Anti-Cosmo, and I'm an Anti-Fairy." he said.

"What's an Anti-Fairy?" I said.

"An Anti-Fairy is like a fairy, but sexier." he said sarcastically.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

"Also, Anti-Fairies play tricks on humans, for their own amusement." he said.

"Okay, who is Father Darkness?" I said.

"Father Darkness, he's an Anti-Fairy, a 7' tall armor wearing Anti-Fairy who plans on destroying the worlds of magic and non magic." he said.

"Why does he want to do that?" I said.

"Simple, he wants to live in isolation." he said.

"Why can't I remember trying to kill Timmy earlier?" I said.

"Because, Father Darkness probably controlled your mind, making you do things you normally wouldn't do." he said.

"Why does he do this?" I said.

"Because he wants your team to fall apart before you find the SRT."

"Makes sense." I said.

"Alright then, I'm leaving. Goodbye Chester, don't die in prison." he said. Then in the blink of an eye, he disappeared.


	5. The Adventure Truly Begins

Vicky's POV:

Man, I don't remember going home. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the Turner's couch. I fell asleep on the couch because I was bored, and there was nothing good on TV. I did put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, but it was taking too long, so I decided to watch TV. That's when I learned that the quality of TV has gotten crappier, and crappier. The only thing I was kind of excited about was a broadcast of a performance of A Good Week: The Musical that was recorded a month ago. I'm not a massive fan of Broadway, I'm more of a fan of metal music to be honest.

But since they don't broadcast anything metal on any of the local TV stations, and I only watch the local TV stations, and the only thing music related they were going to air besides classical music was a performance of A Good Week: The Musical, I had every reason to be excited. Honestly, as soon as I saw the title, I honestly thought it was a dumb title. Also, I brought the soundtrack, and I thought it was interesting. Anyway, once the show was over, TV was boring once again, and that's when I fell asleep. Anyway, out of nowhere, I heard my doorbell ring. When I answered the door, I saw it was Denzel Crocker.

Crocker's POV:

Oh god, I wish I didn't have to do this. I wish I didn't have to recruit Vicky. She is one of the worst people in the world, she doesn't even have a soul. Anyway, I then said "Hello Vicky."

"Go away." she said, as she slammed the door in my face. Normally, I would just leave, but since Father Darkness wants me to put her on the team for some reason, I had to ask her again. I knocked on her door again, and waited for her to answer. When she opened the door, she screamed "What the hell do you want?!" I'll be honest, I almost shit my pants.

"You see, I need someone to join my team who knows Timmy Turner's dirty laundry like the back of their hand." I said.

"So, why do you need me for that?" she said.

"Because, I need that kind of info to stop him from doing something stupid." I said.

"So, what's in it for me." she said.

"That's simple, money." I said.

"All right, I'm in." she said.

Timmy's POV:

Finally in Fairy World, and it feels so right. It's all magical and colorful, as it always is. Tootie and I went sightseeing, since she's never been to Fairy World. AJ went to the Science Museum, because he wants to know about Fairy World science. Chester got placed in jail, because he tried to kill me. Jimmy and Cindy went to a Motel, for some reason. Well, it is Saturday, so who knows. Cosmo and Wanda went to visit Mama Cosma, I hope Wanda makes it out alive. Trixie decided to go to the closest thing to a mall she could find. As for Poof, he decided to stay on the ship, so he could take a nap. Sheen and Libby went to the movies, and Carl went out to eat. Anyway, as we were going around Fairy World, Tootie said "Hey Timmy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." I said.

"How often have you been here?" she said.

"I'll be honest, I can't answer that question." I said.

"Why not?" she said.

"Simple, I don't know the exact number of visits, but I can tell you I've visited this place a lot." I said.

"Oh." she said.

"Well, there's a lot we could see here." I said.

"Like?" she said.

"There's the Timmy Turner Museum." I said.

"There's a Timmy Turner Museum?" she said.

"Oddly enough, there is." I said.

"Wow, let's go there." she said.

"Yeah, let's go there." I said. Once we got there, the first thing we noticed was the statue by the front. It was a statue of me standing up straight in a heroic pose while holding a giant wand, with my shirt and pants having slight rips in them, and wearing no hat. That statue was made a year ago, after the end of the Fairy and Pixie War. The Pixies want the Fairies land for real estate, but the Fairies fought back. The war had been going on for four months before I even joined the fight. However, once I joined the fight, the war ended in two hours.

Anyway, Tootie and I went through the museum, and saw some interesting things. We saw a gift shop, with a bunch of Timmy Turner merchandise. Next to that is the Chip Skylark merchandise. I have no idea who he is, but I feel like I should know him. There were cups that had my old catchphrase "What could possibly go wrong?" written on them. They had DVD's of my old reality show. There were pink t-shirts that said "I Heart Timmy" or just had my face on them. There were Timmy Turner action figures, with two outfits, my normal outfit, and a tuxedo. There were even Timmy Turner costumes on sale, in many different sizes. The costumes cost anywhere from $10 dollars to $50 dollars. There was even a sexy Timmy costume, which just weirds me out. But the best item of all was the movie they made about me. It was well received by both audiences and critics, and some guy named Morgan Freeman narrated. The movie begins when I get Cosmo and Wanda, and ends when I pose for my statue.

Anyway, there was a painting of me standing next to a piano while I wore a tuxedo. There was a statue of me with Tootie and Trixie. There was even a statue of me as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. Anyway, as Tootie and I were leaving the museum, I heard someone say "Oh my god, it's Timmy Turner!"

"Run!" I said, as a group of fans chased us. As Tootie and I were running away, we noticed a cave nearby. So Tootie and I hid in that cave, as the crazy fans ran by.

Once they were gone, Tootie said "Timmy, what happened to your shirt?"

"The fans probably took it." I said. I then decided to see if my pants were still there, and they were. However, I noticed something else was missing. I then said "Um, Tootie, this might sound weird, but they took my underwear."

"That's just weird." she said.

"I figured they would take my shirt, so I brought an extra shirt, just in case." I said, as I put on the spare shirt.

"Timmy, this might sound weird coming from me, but they're obsessed with you." she said.

"You've got that right." I said.

Jimmy's POV:

Man, I really hate motels, because they're disgusting places that have rooms small enough for two people to say there's not enough space. Honestly, they just give that uncomfortable feeling something bad is about to happen. Why were Cindy and I even in a motel room to begin with, because we were looking for clues that point towards the SRT's location, unlike the rest of the crew. As we were searching the room, Cindy said "Found any clues yet Jimmy?"

"No, but I found a nickel." I said.

"Well, keep searching." she said. We then resumed searching. As I was searching, Cindy stopped searching, and sat on the bed.

"Why did you stop?" I said, as I stopped searching.

"Well, I was thinking, since there's a bed in this room, we could..." she said.

"Oh I know what your thinking of, and I like it." I said. I've only had sex once in my entire life, but I knew I was gonna have a good time with Cindy. I walked up to Cindy, and we started making out. I then took off her shirt, while she took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my underwear. Just as I was about to remove her bra, someone burst through the door, and I couldn't believe who it was. It was Professor Calamitous. "Jimmy Neutron, I am here to... what are you two doing?" he said.

"Calamitous, how did you get here?" I said.

"Simple, Father Darkness sent me." he said.

"Wait a minute, you're working with Father Darkness?" I said.

"That's right Neutron I work for Father Darkness, and he wants you." he said.

"Oh shit!" I said.

"Goodnight Neutron." he said. He then pulled out a dart gun, and shot a dart right into my neck, which knocked me out cold.

Timmy's POV:

Man, I have some really crazy fans. They were so crazy, Tootie and I had to hide in a cave, until the fans were gone. Once they were gone, Tootie and I still decided to hide in the cave, for some privacy. I then said "Can you believe those guys?"

"No, I can't believe anyone's that obsessed with you." Tootie said.

"I still can't believe they took my shirt." I said.

"I still don't understand how they took your underwear." she said.

"I still can't believe it's not butter." I said.

"But still, I thought I was obsessed with you, but your fans are so obsessed with you, they take your underwear." she said

"That's true. Anyway Tootie, we need to talk." I said.

"About what?" she said.

"Well, um, us." I said.

"Okay." she said.

Before I could even say something, I heard a voice say "Hey Tim-Tim, it's been a real long time hasn't it?" I knew that voice, it was Imaginary Gary.

I turned around, and said "Gary, how did you get here?"

"That's simple Tim, my friend Father Darkness got me here." he said.

"Okay." I said.

"Oh my god, Tim, you have a girlfriend." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"You know what this calls for?" he said.

"No." I said.

"The Sexy Time Orchestra." he said.

"What?" I said.

"Come in boys, time to start the show." he said. Then, out of nowhere, an orchestra appeared behind Gary. "Okay everybody, tonight's performance will be Let's Get It On, performed by Marvin Gaye and the Sexy Time Orchestra." Gary said, before leaving the stage. Then, Marvin Gaye walked on to the stage and started singing. Tootie and I decided to watch the performance, while holding hands. Then in the middle of the performance, Tootie let go of my hand. When I looked to my right, I saw she was being taken away by Gary. I then followed behind them, to see what was going on. Gary then stopped walking, and screamed "Hope you're ready for a good time?" I got out my laser, and shot him in the leg.

"Run Tootie!" I screamed. She then ran away, as Gary got up.

He then turned around, and said "Well Tim, it was nice knowing you." Just as I thought I was going to be killed, I heard a thud. When I looked, it was Cindy, and she had a lamp.

"Cindy, how did you get here so fast?" I said.

"The Motel Jimmy and I went to is right above this cave." she said.

"Where's your shirt, why are you only wearing a bra as your top?" I said.

"Jimmy and I were going to have, well you know." she said.

"Trust me, second times are always the best." I said.

"How do you know about that?" she said.

"Jimmy told AJ, and AJ told me."

"Anyway, as we were doing that, Professor Calamitous broke into our room, and kidnapped Jimmy." she said.

"Oh my god, we need to save him." I said.

"By the way Timmy, who is this?" she said.

"That's Gary, he was my imaginary friend." I said.

"So you wished he was real, right." she said.

"Yep." I said.

"Yep." she said.

"Yep, listen, I'll tell you more about him later, but right now, we need to save your boyfriend." I said.

"Yeah, let's go." she said.

AJ's POV:

Man, the science here is so cool. The science here, for the most part, is a lot like ours. The only thing I could think of that was different was the fact the males had the baby, and not the females. It's strange, but that's honestly all it is, just strange. Anyway, as I was walking around the science museum, I noticed a strange thing following me. When I left the science museum, I noticed that thing was still following me. I then noticed Timmy and Cindy, who was only wearing a bra, near some guy. I ran towards them as soon as I saw them. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I said.

"AJ, thank god your here, Jimmy got kidnapped." Timmy said.

"What, who kidnapped him?" I said.

"Professor Calamitous." they said.

"Well, we'd better go save him." I said.

"Stop right there!" A voice said. We all turned around to see who it was, and we couldn't believe who it was. It was Remy Buxaplenty, and he looked pissed.

"Remy, how..." Timmy said.

"Shut the hell up Turner. How dare you lie to me?" Remy said.

"Well it's simple really, I don't like you." Timmy said.

"Really?" Remy said.

"Also, you must be pretty stupid to believe I was a body double of myself." Timmy said.

"How dare you." Remy said.

"Plus, you're a selfish prick." Timmy said.

"Shut up Turner, let's make this simple, you give me your fairies." Remy said.

"Here's the answer Remy, no, and go fuck yourself." Timmy said.

"Oh Timmy, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Remy said. Timmy, Cindy, and I then ran away as fast as we could. "After them!" Remy screamed. Then, a van pulled up in front of us, and the door was opened, and we couldn't believe who it was. It was Carl.

"Get in" Carl said. We then got in, and the van drove off.

Jimmy's POV:

My god, my head hurts. I feel like I'm about to throw up. No, I'm not having a hangover, I was kidnapped by Professor Calamitous. There's only one word I would use to describe him, nuts. There are other words I could use, but I won't. Anyway, as I looked around, I noticed something, it was dark. I was then temporary blinded by light, because the lights were suddenly turned on. Once I regained my sight, I finally saw where I was. I was in a small room, that looked like a basement. Thankfully, there was nothing unusual in this room. Then, a strange figure entered the room. It was Denzel Crocker.

Crocker's POV:

I'll be honest here, I don't want to interrogate Jimmy Neutron. The reason I don't want to interrogate him is because he doesn't know much, and it would be pointless torture. Besides, he was kidnapped only wearing his underwear, he's been tortured enough today. So, when I walked up to him, I said "Listen to me very carefully, because I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Okay." he said.

"Let me make this perfectly clear Neutron, your friends are never going to find you, no matter how hard they try." I said.

"What makes you say that?" he said.

"Simple, this place is guarded by several of Professor Calamitous' robots, who are expert marksmen, so if you're friends try to get in, they'll be shot to pieces." I said. He didn't say anything. So I said "Okay, as of now, you work for me, and there's no point in questioning me, or else you'll get killed." as I left. Again, he said nothing. I then left the room, and shut the door.

Timmy's POV:

No matter what gets in my way, I'm going to save Jimmy, even if it kills me. We were on the road, heading back to the ship to get more supplies, when Cindy said "Do we have a radio in this van?"

"Yeah, in the front of the van." Carl said.

"Good, I need to use it." Cindy said.

"Why?" I said.

"You'll see." she said. She then changed the station, until we heard the sound of footsteps coming from the radio.

We then heard Crocker say "Listen to me very carefully, because I'm not going to repeat myself."

"AJ, track the signal." Cindy said.

"Whatever you say Cindy." AJ said.

AJ then started tracking the signal, as Jimmy said "Okay."

Crocker then said "Let me make this perfectly clear Neutron, your friends are never going to find you, no matter how hard they try."

"Oh yes we are." Cindy said.

Jimmy then said "What makes you say that?"

"Found out where the signal is coming from." AJ said.

"Where?" Cindy said.

Crocker then said "Simple, this place is guarded by several of Professor Calamitous' robots, who are expert marksmen, so if you're friends try to get in, they'll be shot to pieces."

"Here's the weird part." AJ said.

"Go on." Cindy said.

Crocker then said "Okay, as of now, you work for me, and there's no point in questioning me, or else you'll get killed." as he walked away.

"The signal is coming from the ship." AJ said.

"What?" I said.

"That's funny you mention that, because we're about to crash into a wall of robots!" Carl said, as our van crashed into a wall of robots. Thankfully, no one was injured, but the van was damaged. Anyway, we then got out, and we were surrounded. We had to surrender to the robots, or else we would be killed. Honestly, we could have fought them, but we didn't want to waste our energy. We were escorted on to the ship by Professor Calamitous' robots. We then saw Crocker, sitting in my chair. How dare he sit in my chair?

Anyway, I said "Crocker, I should have guessed."

"Turner, what an unpleasant surprise." Crocker said.

"So I assume you're not alone then." I said.

"You'd be right Turner, in fact, I want you guys to meet the team." he said, as he sat up from my chair. He then walked up to Remy, and said "This is Remy." I then noticed another rich kid, like Remy, but with darker hair.

"Hello, my name is..." that kid said.

"No one cares." Remy said.

"Screw you." what's his name said.

"Ladies, there's no need for a cat fight." I said.

"Shut up Turner." Remy said.

"Anyway, my name is Eustace Strych." the other Remy said.

"Hey, I remember you." I said.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah, you're the guy Jimmy and I fought." I said.

"Odd, I don't remember you." he said.

"Sure you don't. Alright, who's next Crocker?" I said.

"The next person is Professor Calamitous." Crocker said.

"Also known as the guy who kidnapped Jimmy, and the guy who can't finish anything." I said.

"Next, we have Vicky." he said. I nearly pissed my pants when I heard that name. "Anyway, the last person on our team is Dark Laser, and his dog Flipsy." he said.

"Okay." I said.

"Anyway, now that you know the team, we have to kill you all." he said.

"Wait Crocker, before you kill us, I have two requests. One, let me show you how to use the computer. Second, can we have Gummy Bears?" I said.

"Alright, show me how to use the computer. Dark Laser, get a trey of Gummy Bears." he said.

"Okay, it's very simple, you can use voice commands." I said.

"Like?" he said.

"I'll give you an example. Computer, please remove all intruders." I said.

"Wh..." he said, as he and his crew disappeared.

Cosmo then pulled out his easy button, pushed it, and it said "That was easy."

"AJ, you find Jimmy. I'm going to find Tootie." I said.

"No problem Captain." AJ said. I decided to see if Tootie was in her room, and thank god, she was.

As soon as she saw me, she ran up to me and hugged me, while she said "Oh Timmy, thank god your here." Tootie said.

"Tootie, what exactly happened?" I said.

"It was weird, Crocker got on to the ship somehow." she said.

"How?" I said.

"Well..." she said.

"Captain, we found Jimmy." AJ said.

"Where is he?" I said.

"Follow me Captain." he said.

Jimmy's POV:

You know what's weird, being a prisoner on your own ship. Even weirder, when a bunch of idiots take over your ship. But the weirdest thing of all, you're in a basement while only wearing your underwear. But hey, it could be worse, I could have been naked. Anyway, the door to the room flew open, and thank god, it was AJ and Timmy.

"Jimmy, are you alright?" Timmy said.

"Well besides the fact I was kidnapped in my underwear, and was trapped on my own ship, I'm fine." I said, as I stood up.

"Good, let's go back upstairs." he said. We then went back upstairs.

"Listen, I'm going back to my room." I said.

"Okay Neutron, stay safe." he said. When I got to my room, I saw that Cindy was naked.

"Well Jimmy, let's finish what we started earlier." Cindy said. I then shut and locked the door, I knew what to do.

Timmy's POV:

"AJ, how did Crocker and his crew break in?" I said.

"They broke through the door." AJ said.

"How did they do that?" I said.

"Let's just say, whatever they used was huge." AJ said.

"That's what she said." I said.

"I figured you'd say that." he said.

"Anyway, before we go find the SRT, we need to do a few things." I said.

"Like?" he said.

"First, get a new door for the ship." I said.

"Okay." he said.

"Second, combat training." I said.

"Sure." he said.

"Third, get the rest of the crew on the ship." I said.

"Even Chester?" he said.

"Yes, even Chester." I said.

"Okay." he said.

"Wait, there's one more thing." I said.

"What?" he said.

"Get more Gummy Bears, we're running out." I said.

"Okay." he said.

"Also, get some duct tape." I said.

"Why?" he said.

"Personal reasons." I said.

"Please don't let it be what I think it is." he said.

"No, it isn't sexual. I just need to fix a couple of things." I said.

"Okay, anything else, or is that it?" he said.

"No, that's it." I said.

"Good." he said, as he left the ship. I then decided to go to my room, and relax for a while. When I got into my room, I noticed a note on the floor.

"Turn around." it said. I turned around, and I saw Gary, and he was pointing a gun at me.

"Goodbye Tim." he said. Then bang, nothing but darkness. I then opened my eyes, and noticed something, I was in my bedroom, on Earth. When I got up, I noticed myself when I was ten, sitting on my bed, holding my Magic 9-Ball.

He then said "Titanic: Director's Cut. Man, this stinks." and threw the Magic 9-Ball. When it landed on the floor, it burst open, and Cosmo and Wanda came out. I couldn't believe it, it was the day I met Cosmo and Wanda.

Then Cosmo and Wanda said "Hi Timmy."

"I'm Cosmo..." he said.

"And I'm Wanda..." she said

"And we're you're fairy godparents." they said, as they floated to a stage with the words Fairy Godparents behind them.

"I'm gonna call the cops." the younger me said.

Just as he was about to get out of bed, I said "Don't do that Timmy."

"Who are you?" he said.

"I'm you." I said.

"But you're taller then me, and you look like a football player dressed like a Crash Nebula fan." he said.

"That's because I'm the older version of you." I said.

"Oh okay." he said.

"Good, you're okay with that." I said.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said.

"Sure, go ahead." I said.

"What's the future like?" he said.

"Honestly, it's cool." I said.

"Is Trixie Tang my girlfriend?" he said.

"No." I said.

"Do I have a girlfriend?" he said.

"Maybe." I said.

"Who is it?" he said.

"Tootie." I said.

"Really?" he said.

"Yes, really." I said.

"Are AJ and Chester still my friends?" he said.

"Yes, they are." I said.

"Is Vicky still my babysitter?" he said.

"For the most part, no." I said. Then, it was once again dark. I then woke up, and I was on the ship, in my room. I then stood up, and saw Gary was outside of the room. He was pointing his gun at someone. I looked to see who he was pointing his gun towards, and it was Tootie. It was at that moment that my common sense was thrown out the window. I then ran straight towards him like a freight train, and pushed him against the wall. "Gary, what the hell are you thinking?" I screamed.

"Relax, I'm just following a simple motto." he said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I said.

"Only the good die young." he said. He then shot Tootie. A part of my soul died at that moment. "Aw Tim, what's the matter, you gonna cry." he said. I then punched Gary right in the nose, breaking it. "Oh Jesus Christ!" he said. I then punched him right in the stomach, causing him to fall on to his back. Then, I repeatedly punched him in the face, until he blacked out.

After I beat him senseless, I screamed "Fuck you Gary, you selfish, useless, illogical asshole!" I screamed so loud, AJ heard me from outside the ship. I then started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Timmy, what the hell happened?" AJ said.

"She's dead!" I said.

"Who's dead?" he said.

"Tootie, she's dead!" I said.

"Oh my god, how is that possible?" he said.

"She was shot by Gary." I said.

"What?" he said.

"Yeah, that bastard shot her." I said. Then, AJ walked up to me, and hugged me. I then saw Jimmy walking by.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jimmy said.

"Tootie's been shot." AJ said.

"Let's get her to the medic station. There might be a chance she's still alive." Jimmy said. AJ and Jimmy then carried Tootie to the medic station. AJ and I waited in the kitchen for the results. After about ten minutes, Jimmy came into the kitchen, and said "Timmy, I've got some good news."

"What is it?" I said.

"Tootie's going to be alright." he said

"Oh my god, that is good news." I said.

"How is she alive?" AJ said.

"The thing with Gary is, he has really terrible aim, so while he thought he was aiming for the head or heart, he was actually aiming at her leg. When he shot her, she passed out, but she didn't die." Jimmy said.

"Oh okay." I said

"You know Timmy, you can talk to her, she's awake." Jimmy said.

"Good idea." I said, as I went to the medic station.

When I sat in the chair next to Tootie's bed, she said "Hey Timmy"

"Hey Tootie. Listen, I need to confess something to you" I said.

"What is it" she said.

"There's just no other way to put this, but I love you." I said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, and I've loved you for years." I said.

"Then why didn't you tell me that years ago?" she said.

"Because at the time, I didn't know how to say it." I said.

"Well, what made you finally say it." she said.

"When you were shot." I said.

"Why?" she said.

"Because I thought you died, and I said to myself that if you're somehow alive, I needed to tell you the truth." I said.

"Well then, tell me everything." she said.

"Another reason I never told you until now is because I loved both you and Trixie Tang, and I couldn't decide who I loved more." I said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, what helped me make the final decision was the fact that Trixie Tang thought you would be perfect for me." I said.

"How do you know that?" she said.

"Timantha told me." I said.

"Oh okay." she said.

"But what also made me finally decide to tell you is that as I was waiting to hear wither you were alive or dead, I tried to imagine a world without you, but I just couldn't do it. Tootie, you are one of the most important people in my life, and without you, I probably wouldn't be the same person I am today. I can honestly say that you're my best friend, and nothing less." I said.

"Wow." she said.

"So, what do you say Tootie, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I said.

"Yes, I do." she said.

"Tootie, you've just made me one of the happiest guys in the universe." I said.

"Well Timmy, you've just made me one of the happiest girls in the universe." she said.

Just as Tootie and I were about to kiss, AJ came in, and said "Captain, the rest of the crew are on the ship."

"Even Chester?" I said.

"Yes, even Chester is here. He's in the kitchen." he said.

"Good, tell him I'll be there in a minute." I said.

"Okay sir." he said.

"I'll be back Tootie, I need to talk to Chester." I said.

"Okay Timmy." she said. I then walked into the kitchen, where I saw Chester, siting in a chair.

I then sat in the chair next to him, and said "Hey Chester."

"Hey Timmy." Chester said.

"Listen man, I have something to tell you." I said.

"Go ahead, tell me." he said.

"Tootie's my girlfriend." I said.

"Odd, I never thought you two would get together." he said.

"Well, things change Chester." I said.

"What else has happened?" he said.

"Well, Crocker teamed up with a bunch of villains, they invaded our hideout, and Tootie was shot by Gary, and almost died." I said.

"Why did they team up?" he said.

"To stop us from destroying the SRT." I said.

"Wow!" he said.

"Because of this, our chances of destroying the SRT, and saving the world is slim." I said. He said nothing. "Chester, it's obvious the odds aren't in our favor." I said. Again, he said nothing. "Let's just hope our egos don't start colliding." I said.

Crocker's POV:

It's a sad day when a grown man is out-smarted by a teenager. I know it sounds made up, but it's true. Now I know exactly how Canada feels. Remy then came in with a newspaper, and said "Crocker, Father Darkness wants you to read this." I then took the newspaper from Remy, and read it.

The headline said "Shots Fired In Canada!" As I read the article, I learned that a mad man by the name of Dr. Riley shot a man for calling him Dr. Asshole. The man he shot was named Lucas.

Anyway, I then said "No."

"Why not?" he said.

"Simple, I don't want someone this insane on this crew." I said.

"Really?" he said.

"Let me put it this way, we don't need this lunatic as part of our crew. Who knows what could set him off? Plus, I'm pretty sure the crew's insane enough as it is. " I said.

"Good point there, but Father Darkness already added him to the crew." he said.

"What, why did he do that?" I said.

"I don't know, you'll need to ask him." he said.

"That's what I'm going to do." I said. I then went to Father Darkness's office, so I could talk to him about why he added Dr. Asshole... I mean Dr. Riley. Anyway, once I went into his office, I said "Father Darkness, we need to talk."

"About what Crocker?" Farther Darkness said.

"You've added a complete psychopath to my team." I said.

"So?" he said.

"Don't you realize how terrible an idea it is?" I said.

"Are you questioning me?" he said.

"Yes I am, because it doesn't make sense to add someone who killed a man just for calling him Dr. Asshole." I said.

"It seems to me you don't understand how useful Dr. Riley can be to our plan Crocker." he said.

"He randomly killed a man for calling him Dr. Asshole instead of Dr. Riley, that brings nothing to the team." I said.

"Well Denzel, it seems you can't truly see what I can see. He's part of the team, and there's nothing you can do about it." he said.


	6. All Aboard the Crazy Train

Timmy's POV:

Egos, they can be unbearable sometimes. A person can tell a joke that's annoys you, and when you politely ask them to stop, they keep telling it. A person has a really stupid nickname for you, and even though you ask them to stop calling you that, they keep calling you that. For example, Vicky calls me twerp, and that annoys me. When she was my babysitter, I used to ask her to stop calling me twerp all the time, and it got me nowhere. That truly showed me how much of a selfish bitch she can be. It showed me that she didn't give two shits about other people's feelings. Another thing that cemented that fact was that three years ago, she used this dart, which made me tell her both my greatest fears, and allergies. The next day, she used them against me. To me, that's a really fucked up thing to do. Anyway, as I walked around the ship, I noticed Jimmy and Chester fighting. "What's the matter brain boy, worried I'll steal your girl!" Chester said.

"Screw you, you redneck piece of shit." Jimmy said.

"Well, at least I don't have to have sex with my girlfriend." I said.

"Well at least I didn't date my cousin!" Jimmy said. How is it even possible that Jimmy would stoop to such a low, especially since it isn't true?

"Hey Jimmy, are you okay?" I said.

"Yes squirrel boy, I'm fine." he said.

"What the hell did you just call me?" I said.

"You heard what I said, and by the way, I need a serving tray later, so can I borrow your teeth!" he said.

"Listen Jimmy, if you make another comment about my teeth, I won't have any problem kicking your ass." I said.

"Alright, I'll stop... twerp." he said. The moment I heard the word twerp, I immediately decided to hit him where it would hurt, his balls.

I then said "Chester, AJ, take Neutron to the medic station." as I walked to my room. When I entered my room, I got a strange surprise. It was Cindy, and she was laying on my bed in a sexy pose. She was naked, and had a picnic basket next to her.

"Hey there Captain Sexy." she said.

"Cindy, what's all this for?" I said.

"Well, why don't you take off your clothes, and find out." she said. I decided not to join her. Sure, it's not every day you get to have a naked picnic with a girl, but I would rather do that with my girlfriend.

Anyway, I said "Cindy, I can't join you."

"Why not?" she said.

"Because, I have a girlfriend, and that would be cheating." I said.

"Who gives a shit about her, let's get it on." she said. That got me suspicious.

"Cindy, are you okay?" I said.

"Yes." she said. Then out of nowhere, the lights went out, and I knew I was doomed.

Chester's POV:

Here's a fun fact, trying to understand Jimmy Neutron's brain is like trying to understand a Chinese phone book when you don't speak or read Chinese. Anyway, AJ and I need to figure out what's wrong with Neutron. Honestly, I really do wanna figure out what's wrong with him, before he goes bat shit crazy. He called me a redneck, and said I dated my cousin. He even called Timmy squirrel boy, asked to use his buck teeth as a serving tray, and called Timmy a twerp, so he deserved to get kicked in the balls. Anyway, AJ and I decided to strap Jimmy into a chair. AJ asked the first question. He said "Jimmy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Mr. Clean." Jimmy said. For those of you keeping score at home, Jimmy has insulted me, Timmy, and AJ.

"Jimmy, there's no need to insult us." I said.

"I have the right to, Billy-Bob." he said.

"Jimmy, just answer the questions we ask, okay." AJ said.

"No problem Dr. Phil, ask away." Jimmy said.

"First question, who is Father Darkness?" AJ said.

"Simple, he's your mother." he said.

I then slapped him in the face, and said "Answer the damn question, or you're going back to the basement."

"Okay, I'll answer. Father Darkness is the original Anti-Fairy. Unlike modern Anti-Fairies, who play pranks on humans, the original Anti-Fairies were experts on dark magic." Jimmy said.

"What kind of powers does he have?" I said.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" he said.

"Father Darkness." I said.

"I don't know, the only thing I know is Father Darkness is the original Anti-Fairy, and I don't even know what Anti-Fairies are." he said.

"Well that's just great, his memory has been wiped." AJ said.

"At least it can't get any weirder then this." I said. Then out of nowhere, we heard screaming coming towards us. It was Timmy, and for some reason, he was only wearing underwear.

He then stopped right in front of us, and said "Guys, you won't believe this."

"Well Timmy, you're screaming, and you only have your underwear on, so I can safely say we could believe you." Jimmy said.

"Let me guess, someone tried to kill you." I said.

"Yes, it was Cindy." Timmy said.

Cindy, who was naked for some reason, came into the room and said "Oh Timmy, were not done yet." She had a butcher knife in her hand. "Any last words gentlemen?" she said. Just before we said anything, we heard a gunshot. Cindy then collapsed on to the floor, and screamed in pain. When we turned around to see where the gunshot had come from, we saw it was Tootie. She shot Cindy right in the leg.

"Tootie, thank god you saved us." I said.

"Hey, I don't let anyone threaten my friends, especially my boyfriend." she said.

"Thanks Tootie." Timmy said.

"You're welcome Timmy." she said.

"What was she trying to do to you Timmy?" I said.

"Sacrifice me to the Toilet God." Timmy said.

"Sacrifice you to the what?" I said.

"The Toilet God." he said.

"What's the Toilet God?" I said.

"Very simple, my toilet." he said.

"Why would she do that?" I said.

"I have no idea." he said.

"Why don't you research it?" Jimmy said.

"Why should we do that?" I said.

"Because all of this, somehow involves Pepsi." AJ said

"Maybe the Toilet God has a connection to Father Darkness." Jimmy said.

"He has a point there Chester." Timmy said.

"Where are we going to research it?" I said.

"You can use my computer." Jimmy said.

"Honestly Jimmy, that's nice, but I don't want to use a computer filled with porn." I said.

"Chester, I have a girlfriend, do I seriously need to even watch porn?" Jimmy said.

"That's a good point." I said.

"Trust me, it'll be fine." he said.

"Don't worry, I trust you Jimmy." Timmy said. Timmy and I then went to Jimmy's room, and we turned on his computer. Once the computer was on, we logged in, and noticed nothing related to porn. Honestly, I was completely surprised there wasn't any porn. Anyway, we then searched for the Toilet God on the internet, and found nothing.

"Hey, I have an idea." Timmy said.

"What?" I said.

"Let's read a book." he said.

"Alright, sounds good." I said.

Tootie's POV:

Man, this adventure is just getting weirder and weirder. First, Timmy Turner is my boyfriend, not that it's bad, I just never thought it would ever happen. Second, I got shot in the leg by Gary. Third, I had to stop Cindy from sacrificing Timmy to the Toilet God, and killing AJ, Jimmy, and Chester, by shooting her in the leg with Gary's gun. Anyway, Timmy and Chester left AJ and Jimmy in the medic station, with Jimmy still strapped into a chair. I then said "So, what do you guys wanna talk about?"

"Honestly, there isn't much we can talk about." AJ said.

"Really, there isn't much we can talk about?" Jimmy said.

"Well, we can talk about the fact that Timmy and I are a couple now." I said.

"Yeah, after three years of nothing but waiting, it finally happened." AJ said.

"I know what you mean." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, three long years." I said.

"So, have you two kissed yet?" Jimmy said.

"In fact, have you ever kissed a guy before?" AJ said.

"Whoa, are you coming on to me?" I said.

"No, I just wanna know." he said.

"Well in that case, yes, I have kissed a guy before, and yes, it was Timmy." I said.

"Alright, when did you two kiss?" Jimmy said.

"Three years ago, on Valentine's Day." I said.

"Wow, how romantic." AJ and Jimmy said.

Then out of nowhere, Poof came into the room, and said "Hey guys, what's up."

"Not much Poof, not much." I said.

"Oh really?" Poof said.

"Yep." I said.

"It's simple as that." AJ said.

"Oh okay." Poof said.

"Yep, it's just us, being us." Jimmy said.

"Cool." Poof said.

"So, what's up with you Poof?" AJ said.

"Nothing much, just hanging around here, doing nothing." Poof said.

"Seems about right." I said.

"Yep." AJ said.

"So, what are Timmy and Chester doing in your room Jimmy?" Poof said.

"Researching stuff." I said.

"Yeah, sure they are!" Poof said sarcastically.

"What do you think they're doing then Poof?" Jimmy said.

"Teenager stuff." Poof said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"So, should we tell Poof the good news?" AJ said.

"Sure, why not." I said.

"Go on, tell me." Poof said.

"Well, you see, Timmy and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend." I said.

"Really?" Poof said.

"Yeah, really. Timmy and I are boyfriend and girlfriend, which is cool." I said.

"So Poof, have you enjoyed the adventure so far?" AJ said.

"Yes AJ, I have." Poof said.

"Good." AJ said.

"So, when do you think they'll be done in there?" Poof said.

"I have no idea." AJ said.

Timmy's POV:

Books, a useful source of information since it's creation. Luckily, Chester and I found a history book about Fairy World. We found out that the Toilet God is the father of Super Toilet. How exactly toilets reproduce or have sex, I can't tell you, but I can tell you it's weird. Anyway, the book also said that Father Darkness is near when someone tries to sacrifice someone else to the Toilet God. After we read that, Chester and I began to freak out. "Oh Jesus, I don't wanna die." Chester said.

"Chester, there's a way to keep Father Darkness away from us." I said.

"Okay, what is it?" he said.

"Let's just say, it will be embarrassing." I said.

"What is it?" he said.

"We have to run around the ship three times, while chanting "Oh toilet, oh toilet." and only we're going to do this." I said.

"Okay, what's the embarrassing part?" he said.

"We have to run around naked." I said.

"What, why do we need to do that?" he said.

"Simple, it pleases the Toilet God." I said.

"Alright, let's do this." he said.

Jimmy's POV:

I'll be honest here, I've seen some strange things before, but never this strange. What am I talking about, I'm talking about the fact I saw Timmy and Chester running around the ship naked, while chanting "Oh toilet, oh toilet."

"Hey Tootie, do you see that?" I said.

"Yes, Timmy and Chester are running around the ship naked." she said.

"Aren't you bothered by that." I said.

"Jimmy, I get to see my boyfriend naked, why would I be bothered?" she said.

"She's got a point there." AJ said.

"Well, they're chanting "Oh toilet, oh toilet." which bothers me." I said. Then, Timmy and Chester came into the medic station, only wearing bathrobes.

"Hey guys, what's up." Timmy said.

"Not much, I have a question, have you ever heard of pants?" I said.

"Yes, I've heard of pants, why do you ask?" he said.

"Because you were running around the ship naked earlier." I said.

"Oh yeah, that." he said.

"That was actually a way to protect the ship from Father Darkness." Chester said.

"Sure it was." I said sarcastically.

"Jimmy, he' s right. I'll be right back, I need to get the book." Timmy said, as he went to his room.

"Timmy, there's no need, we all know your pulling this information out of your ass." AJ said. After a minute, Timmy came back with a book titled "A History of Fairy World" and placed it right in front of me.

"Timmy, you seem to forget the fact I'm strapped to a chair." I said.

"Oh yeah. AJ, Chester, release Jimmy from the chair." Timmy said. Chester and AJ then removed me from the chair, and I picked up the book. "Chapter 1, page 5." he said. I then opened the book, turned to Chapter 1, page 5, and saw they were right.

"I can't believe this is real." I said.

"Give me that book." AJ said, as he took the book from me. He then read the page, and said "Wow, this is actually a real thing."

"Yep." Timmy said.

"I'm still calling bullshit." Sheen said as he walked by the medic station.

"Wow, that was random." Tootie said.

"True. Anyway, it looks like you two did something stupid to protect the ship." I said.

"Yep." Chester said.

"So, is Father Darkness no longer able to control one of us?" AJ said.

"Yes, until we leave the ship." Timmy said.

"What do we do then?" AJ said.

"Well, I don't know." Timmy said.

"All we can really do is hope for the best." Tootie said.

"Tootie has a good point guys." AJ said.

"Yeah, the only thing we can do is hope for the best." Timmy said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So, what do you guys wanna do to help pass the time." AJ said.

"Well, we could play truth or dare." I said.

"Can we play sexy truth or dare? I've heard it gets better, or worse." Chester said.

"Sure, why the hell not." Timmy said.

"Okay, who goes first?" I said.

"I'll go first." AJ said.

"Okay, who are you picking AJ?" Timmy said.

"I choose you Timmy." AJ said.

"Alright, ask me." Timmy said.

"Okay Timmy, truth or dare?" AJ said.

"Truth." Timmy said.

"Have you ever gotten a blowjob before?" AJ said.

"I have actually, the first day of school this year, in the locker room after practice, as I was in the shower. Veronica gave it to me." Timmy said.

"Well now." I said.

"Okay, who are you picking Timmy?" AJ said.

"I'm going to pick Jimmy." Timmy said.

"Alright." I said.

"Truth or dare Jimmy?" he said.

"I pick truth." I said.

"Alright, when was the first time you ever had sex?" he said.

"Well last month, my family and Cindy's family went on a cruise. Cindy and I shared a room, while our parents had to share a room. Anyway, one day Cindy was taking a shower, so I decided to change into my swimsuit. But just as I was about to put on my swimsuit, Cindy walked out of the bathroom. When I turned around, I saw she didn't have a towel, which caused an instant erection. I decided to forget putting on the swimsuit, lock the door, and we decided to have sex, so thank god I had a couple of condoms. It was the best time I ever had." I said.

"Interesting." AJ said.

"Alright, I choose Chester." I said.

"Cool." Chester said.

"Chester, what do you choose, truth or dare?" I said.

"Simple, I pick truth." he said.

"What's the worst thing you've ever seen?" I said.

"Simple, the director's cut of Titanic. When a topless woman doesn't help make the movie less boring, you know it's bad." he said.

"Okay." I said.

"AJ, truth or dare?" he said.

"I think I'll go with truth." AJ said.

"Why are you bald?" Chester said.

"The answer is simple, it's because of all the chemicals I work with." AJ said.

"That makes sense." I said.

"Also, in case you were wondering, I went bald about five years ago." AJ said.

"Alright." I said.

"Tootie, truth or dare?" AJ said.

"Truth." Tootie said.

"What do you want to do right now." AJ said.

"I want to leave this bed. Jimmy, truth or dare?" Tootie said.

"Truth, because why not." I said.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" she said.

"Every time I used to present an invention of mine, since something would always go wrong." I said.

"Okay." she said.

"Alright Timmy, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare." Timmy said.

"Alright, we finally have a dare. I dare you to either make out with someone, do a striptease, or tell us how you masturbate." I said.

"Okay, I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'm going to choose to tell you how I masturbate." he said.

"Alright then, tell us." I said.

"Um, okay. First, I make sure nobody's in my room." he said.

"Okay." I said.

"Second, um, I lock my door, and go on to a porn site." he said.

"Go on." I said.

"Finally, I take off all my clothes, sit down in my chair, pick a video, and, um, masturbate." he said.

"Wow!" I said.

"Well that was fun." he said.

"Hey Timmy, can I ask you a question?" AJ said.

"Go ahead." Timmy said.

"Can you show Chester and I how to flirt with girls?" AJ said.

"Alright, I'll show you guys how I would flirt with girls." Timmy said.

"Cool." Chester said.

"Okay, imagine there's a girl in front of me. In fact, if she doesn't mind, I'm going to use Tootie as an example. I hope you don't mind Tootie." Timmy said.

"That's okay Timmy, I don't mind." Tootie said. He then sat in the chair next to Tootie.

"Anyway, the first thing I would do is say "Hey, how you doin'?" and I would wait for a response" he said.

"Um, I'm doing good." Tootie said.

"Good. Say, do you like movies?" Timmy said.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Tootie said.

"Well, you see, this new romantic comedy came out, and I was curious to see it." Timmy said.

"Okay." Tootie said.

"The thing is though, I don't want to go alone, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Timmy said.

"Sure." Tootie said.

"And that gentlemen is how you flirt with a lady." Timmy said.

"That was the best demonstration ever!" Chester said.

"Hey Jimmy, is there anyway Tootie can leave the medic station with me?" Timmy said.

"Her wound healed a while ago, so yeah, she could leave the medic station." I said. Tootie then got off the bed, and the two lovebirds went to Timmy's room to do whatever they wanted.

Timmy's POV:

This is it, tonight is the night, it's movie night. "So Tootie, what movie do you wanna see?" I said.

"I don't know, what do you wanna see?" she said.

"Well, I found this movie in Neutron's room." I said.

"What's it called?" she said.

"A Good Week." I said.

"Wow, that sounds like a cheesy title." she said.

"Well, let's watch it." I said. I then put the DVD in the DVD player, hit play, and watched two hours of regret and shame. Why, because this movie is a bunch of porn videos tied together by a crappy storyline. The dialogue is unnatural, and the sex is awkward. Here's the plot, Mike is alone in his own house because his parents are away, so basically the story of my life. Then Mary comes over to his house with nothing but a soaking wet white t-shirt and a backpack. She then walks into the house, talks about stuff we don't know about, then rips her shirt off, and throws it on to a nearby couch. He then gets undressed, they have sex, and I'm just skipping to the next day.

The next day, they get breakfast, and Mary suggested something gross they should do. Then a straight girl named Lucy becomes a lesbian for a brief moment so she can make out with Mary. Mike then has Lucy stand in front of him, so he can rip her shirt off, and please the writer with the shirt ripping fetish. Then Mike, Mary, and Lucy have an awkward make out session/blowjob. We then flash back to the Monday before, for some expatiation. They go to lunch, then Gym, where there are no teachers. Mike and Mary then decide to go to the top of the bleachers, and decide to make out. Mike then gets a random erection, which makes Mary happy. After Gym, they go to the showers, and Mary gives Mike a blowjob. After that, they "break up" on the phone.

We then flash forward to Sunday, to find Mike's friends Matt and Leo are at his house. Then Frank comes in, and we find out Lucy cheated on Frank with Mike. Frank then leaves the house, and everyone else has a karaoke party. Then, they go to Denny's, whatever that is, and Frank appears, then leaves. We then flash back to the Tuesday, where Mike's depressed. Back to Sunday, where Mike and the gang go to a movie. Mike and Mary then have sex in the movie theater. Then Mike and the gang go to the mall. We then flash back to Wednesday, where Mike is still depressed. We then return to Sunday, where Mike and Mary have sex in a public bathroom. Then Mike and the gang have a discussion about the meaning of life.

We then flash back to Thursday, where Mike is still depressed. We then return to Sunday to find out there's going to be a massive fight against Frank's gang. Mike and the gang decide to sleep in a motel for the night, and yes, Mike and Mary have sex. We then flash back to Friday, where Mike is finally no longer depressed. We then flash forward to Monday, where the fight begins. Frank stabs Mary, Lucy shoots Frank, and Jim gets shot by Tim. The next day, Mike writes a story about everything, and calls it A Good Week. There's only one appropriate word for that film, bullshit.

Anyway, once the film ended, Tootie turned to me, and said "The writer of that movie has some serious issues."

"Yeah, but to be fair it had potential, plus the writer has done better things." I said.

"Besides, the best character was Leo." Tootie said.

"Yeah, he had a lot of great lines." I said.

"Mike was very boring, and so was Mary." she said.

"Plus, I guess Lucy's bisexual, but she prefers to be straight." I said.

"Yeah, that wasn't explained very well." she said.

"I thought Matt was too obnoxious." I said.

"Yeah, and I feel sorry for Luke." she said.

"Me too, I think Mike over reacted to Luke's help." I said.

"Yeah, plus I hated the Frank character." she said.

"Yeah, I thought he was really dumb." I said.

"Also, Lucy was a pointless character." she said.

"Honestly, she could have been done better." I said.

"Also, there was too much sex." she said.

"Yeah, it's kind of like putting a male striptease in a science fiction story." I said.

"Then saying it was all part of a strange dream." she said.

"Exactly." I said.

"There's also having a couple who just became boyfriend and girlfriend have a bunch of awkward sex scenes we never see." she said.

"Tommy Wiseau awkward." I said.

"Who's Tommy Wiseau?" she said.

"He's the guy from The Room." I said.

"What's The Room?" she said.

"It's a movie." I said.

"A movie about what?" she said.

"I don't know, let's watch it and find out." I said.

Trixie's POV:

This has been an interesting trip. Crocker has his own crew, and Timmy Turner finally has a girlfriend. Honestly, I'm happy for him, it took him long enough. Chester tried to kill Timmy, and some guy named Gary shot Tootie. Thankfully, Tootie didn't die. Anyway, I was just walking around the ship, when I saw Jimmy moonwalking around the medic station in his underwear.

"Jimmy, what on Earth are you doing?" I said.

"AJ, Chester and I are playing truth or dare. Chester picked me, I picked dare, and he dared me to moonwalk around the medic station in my underwear." he said, still moonwalking.

"That's just weird." I said.

"Do you wanna join us?" he said, as he stopped moonwalking.

"Sure, why not." I said.

"Alright, just grab a seat." he said, as he went back to his seat. I then picked a random seat, and sat on it.

"So Jimmy, who are you picking?" AJ said.

"I'm choosing Trixie." Jimmy said. He then turned to me, and said "So Trixie, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare." I said.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with AJ." he said.

"What?" I said.

"Hey, you said dare, and that's your dare. Besides, it's not like he has a disease." he said.

"Honestly, I don't care what happens." AJ said.

"Alright, I'll do it." I said. I then walked up to AJ, and said "Are you, um, ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." he said.

We then heard Jimmy and Chester chant "Make out, make out, make out." AJ and I finally kissed, and it was one of the most awkward moments in my life, but also one of the most beautiful moments in my life.

When we finished, I said "Well, that was..."

"Yeah, it was..." he said.

"Interesting." we said.

"Yeah, that." I said. Then out of nowhere, I saw Timmy and Tootie walking towards the medic station, while kissing. "Hey guys, what's up?" I said. They then stopped kissing, and looked at me like I was a mysterious creature.

"Hey Trixie." Timmy said.

"Hey Timmy, hey Tootie, what were you guys doing?" I said.

"We were watching a movie." he said.

"What's the movie called?" I said.

"It's called A Good Week." he said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Yeah, it's about a couple who have sex." he said.

"What?" I said.

"He's not lying Trixie, that's pretty much what A Good Week is." Jimmy said.

"Seriously?" I said.

"Yep." he said.

"That sounds boring." I said.

"So, what's going on with you Trixie?" Tootie said.

"Not much, just decided to leave my room." I said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, I wanted some fresh air." I said.

"Ah, I see." she said.

"So yeah, I'm going to bed now." I said, as I went to my room.

"You know what, I think that sounds like a good idea. I'm going to bed too." AJ said, as he followed me.

Timmy's POV:

Well this is a giant coincidence, Trixie and AJ are going to bed at the same time. It seemed suspicious, but I decided to let it go. Anyway, I sat next to Jimmy, and Tootie sat next to Chester. I then said to Jimmy "Why are you in your underwear?"

"You don't wanna know." Jimmy said.

"So, what were you guys doing?" I said.

"Playing truth or dare." he said.

"Seriously, after over an hour, you guys are still playing truth or dare." I said.

"Yep." he said.

"Well, the game has to end, because we have something to do." I said.

"What is it?" he said.

"We need to find Father Darkness's lair." I said.

"That's true, but first, let's take the whole team out to dinner." he said.

"Okay, where do you wanna go?" I said.

"Is there a place that's like a Chinese restaurant?" he said.

"I'm pretty sure there is, I'll go check with Jorgen." I said. I then went around the ship, looking for Jorgen. When I found him, I walked up to him and said "Hey Jorgen."

"Yeah Turner, what do you need?" he said.

"Is there something in Fairy World that's like a Chinese restaurant?" I said.

"I think there is, but we should go to Chez Fairee, since they can handle groups better." he said.

"Okay, let's do that." I said. I then called the group for a meeting, and said "Listen guys, we're going out to eat."

"Where are we going?" Poof said.

"Chez Fairee." I said.

"What's that?" he said.

"It's a fancy restaurant." I said.

"How fancy is this restaurant?" Jimmy said.

"I'd say it's pretty fancy, so get your best formal wear, and wear it." I said.

"Isn't there a more casual restaurant in Fairy World?" he said.

"Actually, there is." Jorgen said.

"What's the name of the restaurant?" Poof said.

"Planet Timmy." Jorgen said.

"Wow, Fairy World seems to be obsessed with you Timmy." Tootie said.

"Tootie, they are obsessed with him." Chester said.

"Can you blame them, he's a fascinating person." Cindy said.

"There are so many things about Timmy." Tootie said.

"Yep." Cindy said.

"Yep." Tootie said.

"Well, looks like we're going to Planet Timmy for dinner." I said.

"Looks like it." Jimmy said.

"Alright, let's go." I said. The crew and I then got off the ship, and went to Planet Timmy. As soon as we got there, I noticed a giant statue with my likeness at the front of the restaurant. I'll be honest here, I think the statue was a bit overkill, even if the restaurant was named after me. But still, I think it's cool they created a restaurant based on me. Anyway, once we got to the restaurant, I said "Wow, I never thought I'd ever get a restaurant like this."

"Who's the guy that came up with the idea for this restaurant?" Poof said.

"Simple, it was an idea created by the Fairy Council." Jorgen said.

"Oh." Poof said, as everyone walked into the restaurant. As soon as we walked into the restaurant, we noticed waiters and waitresses dressed like me. Some of the waitresses were dressed like a sexy version of me, and that was a little creepy for me. After about a minute of waiting, we finally got a table.

Once we got to our table, we sat down, and I said "So, what are we ordering?"

"No idea." Jimmy said.

"Hello." our waitress said.

"Hello." I said.

"Oh my god, are you Timmy Turner?" she said.

"Um, no, I'm Chip Skylark." I said.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm going to take the order of Timmy Turner and his friends." she said.

"Oh shit." I said.

Then out of nowhere, a random fairy came up to the table, and said "Hello Mr. Turner, I'm your biggest fan."

"No, I'm your biggest fan." another random fairy said.

"Guys, let's get out of here." I whispered to my crew. As my crew and I were walking out, I felt something grab me. It was another fan, and she somehow got my shirt off. Then out of nowhere, another fan grabbed me, and this one somehow took my pants off. Thankfully, Tootie was able to get them off of me before a fan got either my underwear or my shoes, and we finally left that restaurant. I then said "I don't think we should go out to eat anymore."

"Good call. Let's get back to the ship." Jimmy said. We then immediately went into the ship, and closed the door.

"Timmy, what just happened back there?" Tootie said.

"Well, a bunch of fans attacked me, and took my shirt and pants." I said.

"Yeah, crazy obsessed fans." Jimmy said.

"They're nuts I tell you. Why do they even need your clothes Timmy, they can't even fit in your clothes." Poof said.

"Let's just say, they wanted a piece of me." I said, as I put on a shirt and a pair of pants.

"They have issues." Sheen said.

"You've got that Anyway, let's focus on more important matters right now, like finding the SRT." I said.


	7. Making a Plan

Crocker's POV:

Well, Dr. Riley is on the ship, and I couldn't be more miserable. I'm honestly not completely sure he has a functioning brain. I can't stand working with him. He attempted to kill Remy for calling him Dr. Asshole. He destroyed the TV because the news was on. He even tried to poison our food, and yet Father Darkness trusts this guy, and it makes no sense. Dr. Riley then came up to me and said "Hey Crocker, do you wanna know why I kill people?"

"Sure, why not, it's not like I have anything else to do." I said.

"It's fun. So, do you wanna know why I like cheeseburgers?" he said.

I then shot him in the head, and said "I don't care."

"Want a drink sir?" Remy said.

"Get me an Orange Whisk-Rum." I said.

"Get you a what?" he said.

"One quarter whiskey, one quarter rum, and two quarters orange juice." I said.

"That's an odd drink." he said.

"Yes it is, but it helps me get through the day." I said.

"That makes sense. Well you better enjoy it, because it might be your last." he said.

"You've got that right." I said.

Timmy's POV:

Well, things are going according to the plan. Let's just hope things go well. The most important thing to know is, this has been one hell of a journey. This journey has taken me though space, it gave me a girlfriend, and now the journey is almost over. Our destination was the castle of Father Darkness, where Crocker's team were most likely hiding. Why is this our destination, so we can give Crocker some good old fashioned payback. Another reason we're going there is that might be the location of the SRT. If the SRT is there, then the villains aren't so bright. Anyway, as I was thinking about the plan, Chester came into the room, and said "Timmy, what are we doing with Gary?"

"I honestly have no idea." I said.

"Well, we need to do something with him, we can't just leave him on the ship." he said.

"You're right about that." I said.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" AJ said.

"Well, we could throw him into a random dumpster." Chester said.

"We could put him in a random bar." AJ said.

"We could sell his body to science." I said.

"We could roast him over an open fire." Chester said.

"We could make him a delicious meal." AJ said.

"How is that going to help?" I said.

"Oh, sorry, I meant make him into a delicious meal." he said.

"Oh okay, we could also turn him into a clown." I said.

"We could take all his clothes off, and throw him in the girl's bathroom." AJ said.

"Is there anything we can't do to him?" Chester said.

"Well, we can't bake him a cake." I said.

"We could take him down to Zanzi-Bar." Jimmy said.

"I'll get the old man's car." I said.

"I'll get the jazz guitar." Jimmy said.

"We'll get the tab at Zanzi-Bar." Jimmy and I said.

"Alright, let's just throw him into a dumpster." I said.

"Sounds good." Jimmy said.

"Alright, Jimmy and I will take care of Gary." I said.

"Alright, let's do this." he said. We then picked up Gary, and carried him off the ship. We tied him up, so he won't escape, and threw him into a dumpster. We then went back on to the ship, and we took off.

Once we were in the air, I said "Let's go kick some ass."

"Nice." Chester said.

"So Timmy, what's your plan?" Jimmy said.

"I don't know." I said.

"How do you not know?" AJ said.

"Simple, I just don't know!" I said. I then stood up, and said "I mean come on, we just went through a game of truth or dare, Jimmy and I just threw Gary into a dumpster, and now you people expect me to come up with a goddamn plan?"

"Yes I do, because you're the captain of this goddamn ship." AJ said.

"AJ, you're not acting like yourself, are you okay?" I said.

"I'm fine Timmy, I'm just surprised you don't have a plan." he said.

"Seriously?" I said.

"Yeah, you normally have a plan by now. But considering the circumstances, it actually makes sense that you don't have a plan." he said.

"Thanks AJ." I said.

"Your welcome Timmy." he said.

"Alright team, let's work out a plan together." I said.

"What could possibly go wrong." he said.

"Okay, first things first, we need a map of Father Darkness's castle." I said.

"How exactly are we going to get a map of Father Darkness's lair." he said.

"There are two ways of doing this." I said.

"Okay, tell us." Chester said.

"One way is one us disguise ourselves as a villain." I said.

"Alright, who would you be Timmy." he said.

"Simple, Nega Timmy." I said.

"Who's Nega Timmy?" AJ said.

"He's the evil version of me." I said.

"How was he created?" Chester said.

"I made a wish where I did the opposite of what my parents said, and my father told me to be good before school, and Nega Timmy was born." I said.

"Oh okay." AJ said.

"What was the most evil thing he did?" Poof said.

"He tried to destroy makeup factories in Dimmsdale." I said.

"That's not that evil." he said.

"Have you seen your dad without his makeup?" I said.

"True." he said.

"Anyway, I'll go in disguised as Nega Timmy, and I'll get a map of Father Darkness's castle." I said.

"Sounds good." AJ said.

"Okay, Cosmo, Wanda, I need you guys to turn me into Nega Timmy." I said.

"Timmy, do you remember what happened the last time you were Nega Timmy?" Wanda said.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." I said. Then poof, nothing really happened. Then out of nowhere, I felt a strange sensation running though my body. I then collapsed onto the floor, and started screaming in pain. My scalp felt like it was lit on fire. I almost thought my teeth were about to fall out. My back felt like it was hit by a semi truck. As for my crotch, it felt like a man with steel toe boots kicked me repeatedly. I almost thought my feet were going to burst though my shoes. My eyes were bloodshot, my nose hurt, my throat was killing me, and my ears felt like they were filled with water. Once I was finally able to stand up, I ran to the nearest mirror, and I was horrified at what I saw. My hair was jet black, my hat was missing, my eyes were red, my skin was extremely pale, my ears and teeth were pointy. I looked like a vampire. Besides that, I didn't change much.

I then realized something, I wasn't thinking evil thoughts. I then realized that I only had the appearance of Nega Timmy, but I didn't have his brain. I then said to myself "I need to think of a voice for him. I've got it, I'll give him a British accent." The next thing I needed was an outfit for him, so I wore an all black tuxedo, with a little black cape, a pair of black loafers, and a black top hat. I then took a cane, and I did this for two reasons. One, I could use it as an excuse for moving around slowly, and two, I could use it as a weapon in case something goes wrong. I then walked into the medic station, where everyone was, and said "So, what do you guys think?"

"I think you look like a modern Edward Hyde." Jimmy said.

"Thanks, that's what I was aiming for." I said.

"Timmy, can I be honest here?" Tootie said.

"Sure, go ahead." I said.

"I'm worried for you Timmy. I keep thinking that you might not make it back alive." she said.

"Tootie my darling, you don't have to worry about me. The villains aren't that bright, so they'll fall for it." I said.

"That's true." she said.

"Tootie, I promise you I will return." I said.

"Good, I got something I want to give you when you get back." she said.

"Oh, I bet I'll love it." I said. I then gave my girlfriend a farewell kiss. I was then teleported off my ship, and into a bar in what I assume was a castle. I then turned around, and saw Crocker drinking something that looked like a weird mix of whiskey, rum, and orange juice. I then said "Hello, how are you doing?" in a British accent.

"Who are you, and how did you get in to the castle?" Crocker said.

"My name is... Reggie Dwight, and I'm here to help you destroy Timmy Turner." I said.

"Oh really, then tell me Reggie, why do you want to kill Timmy Turner?" he said.

"Simple, the son of a bitch stole my fairies." I said.

"Really, me too." he said.

"Well then, that means we have something in common." I said.

"Okay, where do you come from?" he said.

"Well, I was born in Waterloo, Belgium. Then right after I was born, I was born, my family moved to Hamburg, Germany. About a month later, we moved to a little apartment in London, and that's where I've lived most of my life." I said.

"Interesting. What are you like back home?" he said.

"Let's just say that the ladies love me, and I love the English liquor." I said.

"What do you mean by the ladies love you?' he said.

"It means I've had a lot of sex with a lot of girls." I said.

"Oh okay, and what did you mean by you love the English liquor." he said.

"Simple, I'm a heavy drinker." I said.

"Oh wow." he said.

"Also, I'm considered insane by a lot of people in my town." I said.

"Really, why?" he said.

"Simple, I've been in a lot of bar fights." I said.

"How many fights have you won?" he said.

"All of them." I said.

"Wow." he said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, welcome to the team Reggie Dwight." he said.

"Nice to be part of the team." I said.

"So, I think you should meet the rest of the team." he said.

"Sounds good, by the way, what's your name?" I said.

"Crocker, Denzel Crocker." he said.

"Well then Denzel, let's meet the rest of the team." I said.

Remy's POV:

I was just watching some TV, when Crocker walked into the room, followed by a vampire in Edward Hyde cos-play. "Crocker, who the hell is that?" I said.

"This is Reggie Dwight." Crocker said.

"Odd, that sounds like a strange name." I said.

"Well, my family name is Dwight, and my parents loved the name Reggie." Reggie said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"That is Remy, he's the rich kid." Crocker said.

"Hello." Eustace said.

"That is Eustace, he's basically Remy with dark hair." Crocker said.

"Hey, that's not true." Eustace said.

"Eustace is right. He's too dumb to be me." I said.

"Screw you Remy, you're the dumb one." he said.

"No, you're the dumb one." I said.

"No, you are." he said.

"No, you." I said.

"No, you're really dumb." he said.

"Trust me, you're the dumb one." he said.

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up. Nobody gives a shit who's dumber, because you're both stupid." Reggie said.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." Eustace said.

"Good, so Crocker, who else is on the team?" Reggie said.

"Well, there's Vicky." Crocker said.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Vicky said, seeming unusually nice.

"I'm doing good." Reggie said.

"Good, same here." Vicky said.

"Good." Reggie said.

"So, how old are you?" Vicky said.

"Well, I'm 21 right now, but I'm turning 22 tomorrow." Reggie said.

"Cool." Vicky said.

"Okay, the next person on this team is Dark Laser." Crocker said.

"Don't forget about Flipsy." Dark Laser said.

"Woof, woof." Flipsy said.

"Anyway, the next person is Professor Calamitous." Crocker said.

"Hello." Calamitous said.

"Hello." Reggie said.

"Now you know the team." Crocker said.

"Yep." Reggie said.

"So, why don't I show you to your room." Crocker said.

"Okay." Reggie said. Crocker and Reggie then left the room.

Timmy's POV:

I don't believe it, Crocker and his team actually fell for the disguise. Anyway, Crocker then said "Well Reggie, this is your room. By the way, you'll be sharing your room with someone."

"Alright, who is it?" I said.

"You'll see." he said. I then went into the room, and looked around. It looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was a metal poster hanging on the wall. Then, the person I would be sharing a room with came in. When the person walked in, I couldn't believe it, it was Vicky.

"Hey there Reggie." she said. She then walked up to me, and said "Why don't you sit down."

"Alright." I said, as I sat down on my bed. She then turned on some exotic sounding music, and she started doing some erotic dancing. She then slowly took off her shirt. I couldn't help it, I had to look. She then slowly took off her pants.

Then, as she was about to remove her bra, she put a knife to my throat, and said "Alright Turner, what do you want?"

"How did you know?" I said.

"Because, unlike the other villains, I'm not that stupid." she said.

"Yeah, that's true." I said.

"Timmy, I hope you aren't just saying that because I have a knife to your throat." she said.

"No, not really." I said.

"Like I said earlier, what do you want?" she said.

"What makes you think I'm telling you?" I said.

"Who's the person holding the knife?" she said.

"True, by the way, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" I said.

"Really, you think so?" she said.

"Yes, and I'm not just saying this because you have a knife to my throat." I said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, you have everything a guy would want." I said.

"Like?" she said.

"Well, your face is one thing." I said.

"Explain?" she said.

I then started saying "Well, your...", as I blacked out.

Nega Timmy's POV:

It feels so good to be back after so long. What makes it even better is there's a half naked girl right on top of me. Sure, she's got a knife to my throat, but hey, that ain't so bad. I then say to her "Hey beautiful, how you doin'?"

"Timmy, are you okay?" she said.

"Never better baby, never better." I said. She then punched me in the face, and I blacked out.

Timmy's POV:

I don't know why, but I feel like someone punched me in the face. Then out of nowhere, Vicky said "No one calls me baby."

"Okay." I said.

"Why did you call me baby then?" she said. Well, at least I know why I feel like I was punched in the face, because I was punched in the face.

"Vicky, I have no idea." I said. I then said "Is there anyway you can let me go."

"Normally, I would say no, but because there's no point in killing you, sure." she said. She then got off of me, and I got up from my chair. As soon as I stood up, I blacked out.

Nega Timmy's POV:

Well this is nice, the half naked girl no longer has a knife to my throat, but were both standing. I then decided to do the one thing I had to do, I french kissed her. As soon as I did this, she passed out. I then said to myself "Good, time to get what I came here for." I grabbed her pants, that she at some point took off, and found a map of the castle in the back pocket. I then took the map, and left the room feeling victorious. That was, until I ran into some blonde rich kid.

"Oh Turner, do you really think you can just waltz out of the castle, without any consequences?" he said.

"Yes." I said. I then hit the bastard in the legs with my cane, causing him to collapse onto the floor. I then hit him in the face with my cane. I was then teleported out of the castle, as I blacked out.

Timmy's POV:

Okay, I don't know how, but I somehow got back onto my ship, and I got the map to Father Darkness's castle. I then said "Cosmo, Wanda, please return me back to normal?"

"No problem Timmy." they said. Then poof, I was my normal self again.

"Boy, it feels good to be myself again." I said in my normal accent.

"Timmy, you're back." Poof said, as he ran up to me, and hugged me.

"Yep, I'm back." I said.

"So, did you get the map Timmy?" Chester said.

"Yes I did, here you go Chester." I said, as I handed Chester the map.

"Why are you giving me the map?" he said.

"Because, since we're protected from Father Darkness on this ship, I don't have to worry about what happened to you earlier. Also, I need to see Tootie. Where is she?" I said.

"Oddly enough, she's in your room." he said.

"Cool, see you in a little bit." I said, as I went to my room.

"Yeah man, see you in a bit." he said. I then went into my room to see Tootie, but she wasn't on my bed. She was just sitting on my computer chair, and no, she wasn't naked. She was, however, using my computer, looking at pictures of us together, with her Timmy doll siting on my desk. Some of the pictures she was looking at were pictures of my 13th birthday party, which was a pool party.

"Hey there." I said. She then turned around, and ran up to me, and gave me a hug.

She then said "Timmy, thank god you're back."

"Yeah, I'm happy I'm back, because I get to see you again." I said.

"Aw." she said.

"So, have you watched the videos yet?" I said.

"What videos are you talking about?" she said.

"The videos from my birthday pool party." I said.

"Oh, no I haven't. I was waiting for you." she said.

"Well then, let's watch them." I said. We then sat in front of the computer, and watched the videos. The thing about these videos is that they were all filmed by my friends. These videos were very interesting. The first video was me dancing to random pop music from the 80's, most likely Prince or Wham!. The second video was AJ, Tootie, and I swimming around the pool. That video shows early signs of Tootie and I becoming a couple. The third video was me opening presents. The fourth video was Tootie interviewing me. The interview was filmed at around 9pm. This video was filmed because there was going to be a championship game the next day. I was wearing a swimsuit.

"So Timmy, here's a strange question, but what's it like being captain of the football team?" Tootie said.

"I'll be honest with you, I'm shocked that I'm captain of the football team." I said.

"Alright, when you heard that the championship game was going to be broadcast on local TV, what exactly were you thinking?" she said.

"Well, I was thinking I had to pinch myself, because I thought I was dreaming. I mean, the fact that I was going to be on TV is just awesome." I said.

"So, when is the game?" she said.

"Saturday, March 26, in Dimmsdale Stadium. The game starts at 8pm." I said.

"Alright, thank you for your time Mr. Turner." she said.

"Your welcome." I said. The video then cuts to black, then ends. I then looked at Tootie, and said "I forgot that interview."

"Me too." Tootie said.

"But I do remember the game, that was the game our team won." I said.

"That was fun, but you know what I remember the most from your party." she said.

"What?" I said.

"The time we went night swimming, then stayed up late, and watched movies." she said.

"Yeah, that was fun." I said.

Poof's POV:

This has been an extremely long adventure. But it's almost over, since Timmy got the map to Father Darkness's castle. Timmy gave Chester the map, and now everyone on the ship beside Timmy, Tootie, AJ, and Trixie are having a meeting. "So, what's the plan." I said.

"Well, the plan is simple. We break in through the kitchen, and we split up into teams of two, and look around the castle." Chester said.

"Alright, by the way, what are Timmy and Tootie doing?" I said.

"I don't know, but it might be nice." Chester said.

Timmy's POV:

After we saw my interview, Tootie and I decided to do something romantic, snuggle in my bed. As we were lying in my bed, Tootie said "Hey Timmy."

"Yeah Tootie." I said.

"Do you wanna have some fun?" she said.

"What kind of fun are you thinking of." I said.

"Take a guess." she said.

"Something sexy." I said.

"You're close." she said.

"Wait a minute, are you thinking about having sex?" I said.

"Exactly." she said.

"Wait, why?" I said.

"Because this might be the only chance we have before we die." she said.

"Well in that case, I'm in." I said.

"I figured you would." she said.

"Just give me a minute to get some condoms." I said, as I got up from my bed.

"No problem, that's actually a smart idea." she said.

"Yeah, because we don't want to have kids right now." I said, as I left the room. As I left the room, I bumped into Jimmy.

"Timmy, I only have one thing to say about this." he said.

"Oh god." I said.

"Bottom drawer in my dresser." he said.

"What?" I said.

"I keep my condoms in the bottom drawer of my dresser." he said.

"Why are you telling me that?" I said.

"Because, we both know what you and Tootie are going to do." he said.

"That's true, thanks Jimmy." I said. I then went to his room, and got some condoms. I then went back to my room, where I saw Tootie laying on my bed. The first thing I did when I got in there was close and lock my door. After I did that, I then walked over to my bed while I took off my shoes and socks, which isn't very safe, since you can easily fall on to the ground while trying to take off either your shoes or socks. Thankfully, I was able to take them off without falling flat on my face. As soon as I got on to my bed, I said to myself "What do I do now?" I decide it would be best to remove her glasses first, then those things that make it possible for her to have pigtails. The next thing we did was make out, while I attempted to unhook her bra.

After five failed attempts, I finally got it. I then took off my shirt, just to get everyone in the room a little more comfortable. Tootie then removed her sweater vest and blouse. The next thing that had to be removed was her bra, which made me very nervous. Why am I nervous, it's because I've never actually seen bare breasts in person before. However, once she took off her bra, all I could think of was one word, beautiful. I then took of my pants, as she took off her skirt. We then removed whatever clothing we had on left, and we started making-out again.

Jimmy's POV:

Boy, it's a good thing Poof went to bed a while ago, or else he would be asking me why that creaking noise was coming Timmy's room. Trust me, I don't wanna tell Poof about sex, he just wouldn't understand. Besides, Timmy and Tootie just finished. Anyway, Chester and I had been talking for a while, when he randomly said "Jimmy, do you have any idea where AJ is?"

"I don't know, the last time I saw him was when we were planing our attack on Father Darkness's castle." I said.

"AJ wasn't with us when we planned the attack." he said.

"You're right. Now I remember, the last time I saw him was when we played truth or dare." I said.

"Yeah, when you... dared Trixie to kiss him." he said.

"We should look for them." I said.

"Yeah, we should look for them." he said.

"I'll check Trixie's room, you check AJ's room." I said.

"Sounds good to me." he said. I then ran to Trixie's room, knocked on her door, and said "Trixie it's me Jimmy, are you in there." When I got no response, I said "Screw it." and I kicked the door down. That's when I saw something shocking.

Timmy's POV:

Tootie and I just had sex, and it was awkward. But hey, it was also extremely fun, and I got to see my girlfriend naked, so I can't complain. But, I can complain about the fact Jimmy randomly breaks into my room, and drags me out of my room, while I'm still naked.

"Timmy, you need to see what I found in Trixie's room." he said.

"Great, I'll look when I get some goddamn clothes on!" I screamed.

"Trust me, you need to see this." he said, as we approached Trixie's door. When we got there, I saw that he was talking about. I saw Trixie and AJ together in bed, naked. I then dragged Jimmy with me as I went to my room, so we could have a talk.

Once we were at my room, I screamed "Jimmy, why?"

"Timmy, I needed you to see that." he said.

"Jimmy, why couldn't it have waited until I was dressed!" I screamed.

"Because..." he said.

"Jimmy, would I break into your room after you and Cindy had sex, drag you into my bathroom, just to show you how big the shit I just took was!" I screamed.

"No." he said.

"Then do me a favor, don't ever do that to me again!" I screamed.

"But I thought you would..." he said.

"Wait, you actually thought I wanted to see that those two fucked like rabbits?" I screamed.

"Well, yes." he said.

"You seriously thought I wanted to see that?" I screamed.

"Um, maybe." he said.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you man. No, I'm not going to give you a comforting hug, because I'm naked." I said.

"It's okay man, no hard feelings." he said. We then shook hands and Jimmy then left. I then closed my door, and went back into bed.

"Timmy, what did Jimmy show you?" Tootie said.

"He showed me that Trixie and AJ had sex." I said.

"Oh okay." she said.

"Seems odd that they would have sex." I said.

"Timmy, they've been flirting with each other for a couple of days, like us." she said.

"Seriously?" I said.

"Yes, they've been texting each other love notes, so no one would know." she said.

"How do you know?" I said.

"Trixie told me." she said.

"So why are you telling me?" I said.

"Because, you're my boyfriend, and you were able to keep your fairies a secret for three years, I'm pretty sure you can keep a secret." she said.

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway, let's get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." I said.

"Alright, goodnight Timmy." she said.

"Goodnight Tootie." I said.


	8. According to Plan

Crocker's POV:

"Goddammit, how the hell did I fall for that!" I screamed.

"Crocker, it's not your fault, I fell for it too, the only reason I knew was because Vicky told me." Remy said.

"This coming from the kid who was bitch slapped by a cane!" I screamed.

"Jesus, there's no need to be so harsh." Eustace said.

"Oh really, you think that's harsh. I'm a forty year old man who lives in his mother's house, and teaches middle school students stuff they'll never use in life, and chases fairies, and never gets anywhere! That's fucking harsh!" I screamed.

"Wow." he said.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you all something that may shock you, but I don't believe in god." I said.

"Wait, you actually don't believe in God?" Remy said.

"I don't, and let me tell you why." I said. I then screamed at the top of my lungs "If there is a god, why is my life so miserable?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's because you don't believe?" he said.

"Remy, I only stopped believing a year ago you fucking dumbass!" I screamed.

"Why?" he said.

"Because, nothing in my life was going right, and to top that, my father died." I said.

"When did your father die?" he said.

"He died on Christmas Eve, because of alcohol poisoning." I said.

"Wow, maybe it's because you don't believe..." he said.

"Fuck you, you fucking twit!" I screamed.

"Crocker, calm..." Eustace said.

"Shut the fuck up, no one gives a shit about what you say, besides your mom and dad." I screamed.

"Crocker, there's no need to be so harsh." Vicky said.

"Really, I'm harsh? Torturing ten year olds isn't harsh? Making kids miserable for a living isn't harsh? I may not like Timmy Turner, but I can tell you I barely cause as much emotional damage as you do, you bitch!" I screamed.

"You wanna fight..." she said.

"Yes, I wanna fight! Go ahead, hit me in the face, show me how much better you are than I am! Go ahead, take your best shot!" I screamed.

"No!" she screamed.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that! The moment you have the opportunity to have an actual fight with someone, you back down! When you can't scare the other person, because they aren't half your size, you step away! You're nothing but a coward!" I screamed.

"Crocker, there's no point in trying to finish..." Professor Calamitous said.

"Holy shit, look everyone, Calamitous knows the word finish! I honestly wouldn't know because you never finish a goddamn thing. Every meal is half finished, you leave the shower running, you never flush the toilet, you live like a slob! You have a serious problem, and you need to get it fixed!" I screamed.

"Crocker, perhaps Flipsy and I can..." Dark Laser said.

"Dark Laser, I need to tell you something, you need help with your Flipsy fetish. I read the Flipsy fan fiction in your closet, and that shit needs to be burned to a crisp. By the way, Flipsy is a toy, he isn't real you dummy!" I screamed.

"Woof, woof." Flipsy said.

"Flipsy, I wish you were real, because you're the most normal member of this crew. Dr. Riley had serious mental problems, and Gary is just stupid." I screamed. I then screamed "Fuck you all, I'm going to bed." I then stormed out of the room.

Timmy's POV:

It's morning, and Tootie and I are still in bed. We're just laying in bed, relaxing. "You know, we're going to have to get out of bed sometime today." Tootie said.

"Nah, let's just stay in bed, people are stupid anyway." I said.

"Seriously though, we gotta get up." she said.

"Yeah, we should get up now." I said. We then got up from the bed, and stretched a little. Just as I was about to walk out the door, I remembered I was naked. I then quickly grabbed a new pair of underwear, while Tootie grabbed a pair of panties. Tootie couldn't find her bra, so I gave her one of my shirts. No, I didn't hide or steal her bra, that's just immature. I then decided to go search for it. The first place I decided to search was Poof's room. When I got to his room, I saw Poof holding Tootie's bra. "Hey Poof." I said.

"Timmy, good thing you're here, because I have a question. What is this?" he said, as he handed me the bra.

"Poof, it's a bra." I said.

"What's a bra used for?" he said.

"It's something girls wear." I said.

"Oh okay." he said.

"By the way, we're having breakfast." I said.

"Oh alright, I'll be down in a minute." he said.

"Alright." I said. I then went into my room, and said "Hey Tootie."

"Yeah Timmy." she said.

"I found what you were looking for." I said, as I handed her bra to her.

"Where did you find it?" she said.

"For some reason, Poof had it." I said.

"That's odd." she said.

"Yeah, well, we're having breakfast, so I'll see you in a minute." I said.

"Yep, see you in a minute." she said, as she went into my bathroom. I then went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. I made french toast and scrambled eggs for everyone. Once everyone finished their breakfast and got dressed, we had a meeting.

I started the meeting by saying "Team, what we are about to do is dangerous, but if we succeed, we will be saving countless lives. We are going to break into Father Darkness's castle, and destroy the SRT."

"Captain, do you know the plan?" Chester said.

"If I said no, how would you feel?" I said sarcastically.

"I would feel annoyed." he said.

"In all seriousness, yes, we break in through the kitchen, and we split up into teams of two, and look around the castle." I said.

"Alright." AJ said.

"Each team has a walkie talkie, when a team finds the SRT, call the other teams, and wait for them to arrive." I said.

"Alright." Poof said.

"Once that's done, we all go in guns blazing." I said.

"Wow, I can't believe what I'm hearing." Chester said.

"Also, we might wreck some stuff." I said.

"That's true." AJ said.

"By the way, I have an announcement to make. Last night, Tootie and I became a couple." I said.

"Congratulations dude." Chester said.

"I also have another announcement to make. Last night, a couple of friends of mine did the same thing, and I'm happy for them." I said.

"Alright." Jimmy said.

"Alright team, let's move." I said.

"Sounds good Captain." Chester said.

"Chester, start the engines." I said.

"No problem." he said.

"AJ, I need to talk to you." I said, as AJ and I went to my room. As soon as I closed my door, I said "AJ, I know what you and Trixie did last night."

"That explains why Trixie's door was open." he said.

"I didn't open the door, Jimmy opened it, and dragged me to the door to see." I said.

"Good to know." he said.

"So, how long have you two been together?" I said.

"Well, we've been together for about a year now." he said.

"Have you ever taken her out on a date?" I said.

"Actually, yes I have." he said.

"Where did you guys go, and when?" I said.

"We went to the movies last week." he said.

"What movie did you see?" I said.

"I don't remember." he said.

"How did Trixie get in the movie theater without getting recognized?" I said.

"Simple, she wore a disguise." he said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me, or do you wanna get back to our adventure." he said.

"Why Trixie, I thought you didn't care that much for her?" I said.

"Honestly, that was all false, I truly love her. Besides, she's extremely beautiful." he said.

"Makes sense. Alright, let's get back to the adventure." I said, as we left my room. I then sat in my chair, and said "Chester, are we ready for take off?"

"Yes we are." Chester said.

"Yay!" Poof said.

"Then let's take off." I said. The ship then lifted off the ground, and we flew towards our destination.

Crocker's POV:

It's early morning, and I still hate my crew. Most of them are a bunch of idiots, especially Remy. Remy is one of, if not the dumbest person ever. Honestly, I would rather talk to Timmy Turner for hours, then talk to Remy for a second. Eustace is Remy with darker hair, and that's all. Professor Calamitous can't finish anything, and that concerns me. Vicky has an evil fetish, and I don't like it. Dark Laser is just so dull, and I fell sorry for Flipsy. As for Gary and Dr. Riley, I'm happy Gary is missing, and I'm glad Dr. Riley is dead. Now for Father Darkness, the moron that started all this crap. Why can't he protect the SRT himself, he's a 7' tall, armor clad giant. Seriously, he needs a team of loonies to protect the SRT, that's just stupid. Also, I can't believe he trusts these loonies against a group of teenagers who are smarter then these loonies.

I'll be honest here, I know I'm going to lose, no matter what I do. I also get the feeling I'm going to die. How I die is a mystery, but I know it will be soon. I then decide to get out of bed, and get breakfast. When I go into the kitchen, I saw no one was there. I immediately grabed a cup of coffee, and went to the counter. I then turned on my computer, and start researching the SRT.

Remy's POV:

It's early in the morning, and I need to eat. I decide to go into the kitchen to get some food. When I walk into the kitchen, I noticed something odd. I saw that Crocker was awake earlier then usual, and he's on his computer, doing something. I needed to know what he was doing, so I sneaked up behind him, and saw that he is doing research on the SRT. This doesn't make sense, why he is researching the SRT now, how did he not research the SRT? But Crocker saw me spying on him researching from the corner of his glasses. He then turned to me, and said "You nosy little bastard."

"What?" I said.

"You heard what I said you nosy little bastard. You're trying to see what I'm doing." he said.

"Why are you only researching the SRT now?" I said.

"That's none of your goddamn business." he said.

"Crocker, are you okay?" I said.

"Do you really want the truth?" he said.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Well, I realized last night that no matter what we do, we are going to lose." he said.

"Crocker, that's not... actually, it is true." I said.

"Exactly, you dumbass." he said.

"Crocker, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're actually right." I said.

"Of course I'm right, you bastard." he said.

"Crocker, have you thought about it?" I said.

"Thought about what?" he said.

"How has Timmy Turner consistently beaten us?" I said.

"Well that one's easier then you think, it's because we suck." he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Also, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Timmy Turner is actually pretty smart." he said.

"Seriously, you actually think Timmy Turner is smart?" I said.

"Surprisingly, I do." he said.

"Why?" I said.

"Simple, unlike us, he actually plans things out you idiot." he said.

"Alright." I said.

"Also, he knows how to get out of a bad situation." he said.

"That's true. Alright, I'm going back to my room, good luck with the research." I said, as I left the room.

"Thanks." he said.

"Yeah, good luck you fucking cunt." I said under my breath. God I hate people like that, always insulting me. I take it all, pretending to be as dumb as a piece of burnt toast. My girlfriend is a fucking bitch, who has no respect for me, and would rather fuck Trixie then fuck me. Honestly, my life really sucks.

Timmy's POV:

It's about 12 minutes after we took off, when I smelled a strange stench. I couldn't tell what it was, but it smelled bad, and it was coming from the basement. So, I went down to the basement to see what was down there, and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Imaginary Gary, and he was somehow still alive. "Hey Tim, miss me" he said. To give you an idea of how bad he smelled, imagine a garbage bag filled with puke, spoiled and moldy food, and whiskey.

Anyway, I said "Gary, how are you alive?"

"Simple Tim, I don't have to breathe." he said.

"Hey Gary look behind you!" I screamed. He then turned around like the idiot I knew he was. I then grabbed some hairspray and a lighter, to make a mini flamethrower. I then lit him on fire, and he turned to ashes. As I was walking up the stairs, I felt something touch my legs. I turned around to see that it was Gary.

He then said "You really think you could get away that easily?" as he dragged me down the stairs. He then picked me up by my arms, and threw me against the wall, and said "I'm not done having fun with you just yet." He then tied me to a chair, and said "Trust me, the fun has just begun." he then said to me "Screw you squirrel boy."

"What the hell Gary?" I said.

He then slapped me in the face, and screamed "Cerrar Turner, quien trató de matarme, y ahora te voy a matar."

"Gary, that's the worst Spanish I've ever heard. What does "Turner Close, who tried to kill me, and now I'll kill you." mean?" I said.

"You understand Spanish?" he said.

"Yes, I have a Spanish class." I said. I then took the opportunity to kick Gary in the balls. I then smashed the chair I was tied to, freeing myself in the process. I then ran up the stairs, and locked the basement door.

"Timmy, what the hell happened down there?" Chester said.

"Chester, you don't want to know what happened down there. Now if you will excuse me, I need to take a shower, I feel unclean." I said.

"Okay dude." he said. I then went into my room, and closed my door. I then went into my bathroom, and turned on my shower. I then looked in the mirror while the water warmed up, and I saw the result of the fight. I was completely covered in dust, the helmet had a crack in it, the entire jumpsuit had rips in it, and the top half of the jumpsuit was ripped open. Once I took off the helmet, I noticed a cut on my left check. When I took off the jumpsuit, I noticed I had a bunch of cuts all over my chest, arms, back, and legs. Thankfully, when I took off my underwear, I noticed my crotch was unharmed, which made me feel lucky. I then hopped into the shower, and cleaned off the dirt and blood. After I was finished, I grabbed a towel and went back into my room, to see Tootie sitting at the end of my bed.

As soon as she saw me, she said "Oh my god Timmy, what happened to you?"

"I got into a fight with Gary, and he fought well." I said.

"How did he do all this?" she said.

"Simple, he dragged me down a flight of stairs, and threw me at a wall." I said.

"My god." she said.

"Do you mind helping me put some band aids on?" I said.

"No, I don't mind." she said.

I then dropped my towel, and said "Good, just give me a minute to put on some underwear." I then put on a pair of underwear, then went into the bathroom, and sat on the toilet. After about two packages of band aids, I was finally able to finish getting dressed. I put on my usual outfit.

Then out of nowhere, Jimmy came into my room, and said "Timmy, I hear you need to get your costume fixed."

"Where did you hear this?" I said.

"Tootie told me you needed it repaired." he said.

"Well in that case, yeah, I need my costume fixed." I said.

"Well, I can fix it for you" he said.

"You'd really do that for me?" I said.

"Yeah, because that's what friends do." he said.

"Thanks Jimmy." I said, as Tootie gave me my costume. I then gave the costume to Jimmy.

Your welcome." he said. He then left the room.

"So Tootie, what do you want to do?" I said.

"Talk." she said.

"About what?" I said.

"Anything at all." she said. We then sat on my bed, and Tootie asked me "So Timmy, why did you decide to join the football team?"

"The reason I joined the football team was because I was tired of being pushed around, tired of people calling me pipsqueak and twerp, tired of having no respect." I said.

"What do you hate the most about your life?" she said.

"That one's easy, the fact that both my parents don't give a shit about me." I said.

"What makes you say that?" she said.

"Simple, they constantly go out somewhere, and they never take me. Vicky still babysits me sometimes, she gives me hell, and my parents never notice. I just wish my parents would notice me every once in a while, and they actually cared about what I did, like real parents would." I said.

"Okay, let's move to a lighter subject. What's the most favorite memory you have?" she said.

"Well, I would have to say my 13th birthday party." I said.

"Why is that Timmy?" she said.

"Well, it's because of the fact I got to see you in a bikini." I said.

"Aw." she said.

"So, what's your favorite memory Tootie?" she said.

"I would also have to say your 13th birthday party." she said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because, I got to see you in a swimsuit, and shirtless." she said.

"So, I guess we think alike?" I said.

"I guess so Timmy." she said.

"You know what I also remember from that day." I said.

"What?" she said.

"The fact we went swimming at night." I said.

"Yeah, that was fun." she said.

"Yeah, we talked from eight at night, to eleven at night." I said.

"Yeah, then we went back inside your house." she said.

"Yep, and we had a ham sandwich." I said.

"Yeah, that was a good sandwich." she said.

"Anyway Tootie, what do you plan on doing when you get home?" I said.

"Honestly, I plan to continue my life as is, with you as my boyfriend." she said.

"Sounds good." I said.

We then started making-out, when Tootie said "Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." I said

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" she said.

"How about we watch this movie called The Timmy Turner Story?" I said.

"Sounds like a good idea." she said.

"Alright, let's watch." I said. I then put the DVD in the DVD player, and hit play.

Jimmy's POV:

Man, repairing Timmy's costume isn't easy. This costume has a lot of little rips all over the place, with one huge rip in the front. The helmet has a crack in it, and the whole costume is covered in dirt. It also smelled like garbage. The damage was so bad, I decided to make a new costume for Timmy. The first thing I had to do was get Timmy's measurements. I went into Timmy's room, and I noticed Timmy and Tootie were watching a movie. They were watching a movie about Timmy called The Timmy Turner Story. It was early in the movie, so early, that the credits weren't even done. I then said "Timmy, I need you for a moment. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's no problem." he said, as he got up from his bed. We then went to my room.

When we got to the room, he said to me "So, what do you need Jimmy?"

"You see Timmy, your costume is damaged so badly, that I'm making you a new one." I said.

"Okay, what do you need?" he said.

"Well, I need to take your measurements." I said.

"Okay, no problem." he said. I then went into my closet, and pulled out my measuring device. I then took his measurements with the measuring device.

After I was done, I said "Thank you Timmy."

"Your welcome." he said. He then left my room, and I looked at the measurements. I then made a life-size 3D model of Timmy. This is where I designed his new costume. Once I was finished, I made the costume, and then went to Timmy's room one last time. I was going to give Timmy his new costume.

When I gave him the costume, I said "Timmy, please try it on?"

Timmy's POV:

I went into the bathroom to try on the costume Jimmy made for me. The costume he made for me looks really awesome. The color scheme is red, white, blue, and pink. The costume was a simple white jumpsuit, with red and blue stripes on the shoulders, with a pink stripe down the back. It included a pair of white boots with blue laces, and a white leather jacket with the words Captain Timmy Turner written on the back in blue and has red, blue, and pink stripes on the cuffs. The helmet was white with the letters TT on both sides, and had a dark blue visor. It even came with a white utility belt, with a belt buckle with my initials on it, and a place to hold my gun. Let's just say, this costume fits me like a glove. When I went back into my room, Jimmy said "Timmy, it looks great."

"Thanks Jimmy." I said.

"I agree with Jimmy, it looks great." Tootie said.

"Thanks Tootie." I said.

"Well guys, I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone." he said, as he left the room. Once he left, Tootie and I looked in each others eyes.

"So Timmy, do you wanna continue watching the movie, or do you wanna do something else?" she said.

"What is this something else?" I said.

"Anything you want." she said.

"Well in that case, why don't we talk some more." I said.

"Alright, let's talk." she said.

I then sat back on my bed, and said "When did you start liking me?"

"Well, I started liking you in the third grade." she said.

"Why then?" I said.

"Honestly, I thought you seemed like a nice guy, which you are." she said.

"Anything else?" I said.

"Well, I thought you were cute, and I still think you are." she said.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, when did you start liking me?" she said.

"Sixth grade." I said.

"Why?" she said.

"Because, that's when we started hanging out more, and we became good friends." I said.

"Really?" she said.

"That, and I was starting to think you were cute, which I still do." I said.

"Aw." she said. We then started making-out.

Chester's POV:

I decided to go down to the basement to see what the hell beat up Timmy, and that was the dumbest decision I've ever made. I went down to the basement, and I saw Gary, covered in garbage. As soon as he saw me, he screamed "I'm going to kill you!" and ran towards me. I then punched him in the face, knocking him out. I couldn't believe how simple it was. Then out of nowhere, Gary grabbed me by the throat, and said "You will die!"

"No I won't!" I said.

"You're getting old Chester, you're getting old." he said, as he let go of my throat, and punched me in the face.

"Bullshit!" I screamed, as I punched Gary in the face. Gary then punched me in the nuts, and it hurt. I then punched him in the throat multiple times. After that, I punched him in the nuts. Then, I punched him in the spine, making it impossible for him to walk. I then punched him in the face so hard, it knocked him out cold. I then picked him up, took him upstairs, opened the back door, and threw him off the ship. I then decided to go to the kitchen, and get a snack. The snack I got for myself was a bag of chips, the generic store brand. The flavor of the chips were barbecue, and they were a little spicy, just the way I like my barbecue.

As I was eating my chips, AJ came up to me, and said "Hey man, what was in the basement?"

"You probably won't believe me, but I found Gary down there." I said.

"But I thought Jimmy and Timmy put him in a dumpster?" he said.

"They did, but Gary somehow got out of that dumpster, and somehow got on to our ship without anyone noticing, and went into the basement." I said.

"Odd." he said.

"He then waited there until someone decided to go down there, and he would attempt to kill that person. Thankfully, only Timmy and I went down there, and I threw Gary off the ship." I said.

"Well, he shouldn't be a problem anymore." he said.

"Trust me, he won't." I said.

"Don't worry, I do." he said.

"You know, the only reason I went down there was because of Timmy." I said.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"You should have seen him when he left the basement, he looked like he had the crap beat out of him." I said.

"How bad was it?" he said.

"Well, he was covered in some kind of dust, his helmet had a huge crack, his entire jumpsuit had rips in it, and the front was ripped open. There was a cut on his left check, and there was a bunch of cuts all over his body." I said.

"Wow, was there any part of his body that wasn't affected?" he said.

"Thankfully, there was one part of this body that wasn't affected, his crotch." I said.

"Wow, he's lucky." he said.

"I'd say so." I said.

"Hey, I have an idea, let's go check on Timmy." he said.

"Sounds like a good idea." I said. We then got up, and went to Timmy's room. When we walked in, we saw Timmy and Tootie making-out on his bed. Timmy and Tootie then looked us like deer looking at headlights.

Timmy's POV:

Well, Tootie and I had a little conversation, and it was actually very nice. However, we then decided to make-out on my bed. As Tootie and I were making-out, we heard the door open. When we turned around, we saw AJ and Chester. I then said "Um, hey guys, what's up."

"Not much Timmy." Chester said.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing." AJ said.

"It's pretty obvious you're doing all right." Chester said.

"So, we're going to leave now." AJ said. They then left the room, and closed my door.

"Well that was weird." Tootie said.

"I'd say so." I said. We then resumed making-out.

Chester's POV:

Lesson learned, knock on Timmy's door before you go in, or you'll walk in on something awkward. "Well AJ, we just learned something new about Timmy." I said.

"Yes we did, he loves his girlfriend." AJ said.

"Yes he does." I said. We then walked back into the kitchen.

"Honestly, who can blame him, she's beautiful." he said.

"You've got that right." I said.

"That, and she's smart." he said.

"Also, she loves him too, so their romance works. I wish I had someone like that." I said.

"Don't worry Chester, you'll find the girl of your dreams." he said.

"Thanks AJ, I really needed to hear that." I said.

"No problem Chester, always happy to help." he said.

"So, were you planning anything for this weekend?" I said.

"Honestly, I didn't have anything planned this weekend." he said.

"Neither did I, because my father had to work late this weekend." I said.

"Well, this has been a good weekend so far." he said.

"I'd say so." I said.

Then, a voice from behind us said "Hey guys, what's up?" We turned around, and saw it was Jimmy.

"Not much Jimmy, what's up with you?" AJ said.

"Not much, just walking around, looking for Cindy." Jimmy said.

"Well, good luck with that Jimmy." I said.

"Thanks Chester." he said. He then walked away from the kitchen, and went to the medic station.

"So, do you like musicals?" AJ said.

"Yes and no." I said.

"What do you mean by yes and no?" he said.

"Well, I like some musicals, but I don't like others." I said.

"Explain." AJ said.

"Simple, one of my favorite musicals is A Good Week." I said.

"I thought that was a bunch of porn with a story." he said.

"That's the movie, the musical is better." I said.

"How is the musical better?" he said.

"Simple, the plot is done better, the songs are awesome, and the acting is actually good, unlike the movie." I said.

"Okay, now the musical you hate." he said.

"The Crimson Chin: Bring On the Chin." I said.

"Wasn't that the musical with songs by Chip Skylark?" he said.

"Yep." I said.

"Yeah, that was bad." he said.

Timmy's POV:

Tootie and I decided to do something more romantic then making-out, we decided to have a romantic lunch. Our lunch was the best thing in the world, mac and cheese. As we were eating, Tootie said "So, why did you decide to try theater?"

"Two reasons, one of them being because I like theater, and the other being to meet girls." I said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, really." I said.

"Timmy, I'll be honest here, I'm a little scared to do this." she said.

"Do what?" I said.

"Break into Father Darkness's castle." she said.

"Don't worry Tootie, everything's going to be all right." I said. We then hugged each other. I then said "Tootie, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

"Thanks Timmy." she said.

"I hope that when we get back to Earth, we'll still be together." I said.

"What makes you think we won't." she said.

"You see, after we're done with the SRT thing, Jorgen will wipe our memories of this whole adventure." I said.

"Oh, can we do anything about it?" she said.

"Tootie, I wish I could, but I can't." I said.

"But Timmy, there has to be a way." she said.

"If only there was a way Tootie." I said.

"I know." she said.

"Tootie, this has been one of the best experiences in my life." I said.

"I feel the exact same way." she said.

"So?" I said.

"What could we do?" she said.

"We could watch a movie, go for a walk, or do something else." I said.

"We've watched a lot of movies lately." she said.

"That's true." I said.

"If we went on a walk, we could only walk around the ship." she said.

"That's also true." I said.

"Is something else code for sex?" she said.

"Actually, I was thinking we could listen to some music." I said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. What kind of music is it?" she said.

"The soundtrack to a Broadway musical." I said.

"What Broadway musical are you talking about?" she said.

"Trust me, it's a good one." I said. I then put the CD in the CD player, and hit play. I put the soundtrack for the musical version of A Good Week in the CD player. The musical version of A Good Week starts with the original song called Three of a Kind. Then, the next song is a song called Making the Best of An Awkward Situation. Then immediately after that, there's a medley of songs from the 80's.

The medley was Hello/Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go/Never Gonna Give You Up/Take On Me/Every Breath You Take/Africa. Once that was over, the next song is Love Feels Good. Then the next song was called A Night Out. Then the next song was called Motel Lovin'. Then the last song played, and it was called A Good Week. It was the most emotional song in the musical.

Once the CD was over, Tootie looked at me, and said "That wasn't so bad."

"I completely agree with you Tootie, that wasn't so bad." I said.

"Three hours until landing." an announcement said.

"So Tootie, wanna watch A Good Week: The Musical?" I said.

"They filmed a performance of A Good Week: The Musical and put it on DVD, of course I want to watch it." she said.

"Alright, let's watch it." I said. I then put the DVD in the DVD player, and hit play. The musical opens like the movie, in Mike's room. Then the first song starts, and it's a bit awkward. The first song was the medley of Sexual Healing and Let's Get It On. As he finishes the first part of the medley, he opens the door for Mary. Once she walks through the door, he starts singing Let's Get It On. Once he's done singing, the stage goes black.

Then, the lights go back up, and we see Mike and Mary laying on the floor in their underwear. Mike then gets up, and goes into the kitchen. Once he doesn't find anything good to eat, he wakes up Mary. They then get dressed, and decide to leave the house. They then returned to the house, and get undressed. No, they don't get naked, they leave their underwear on. They then see Lucy in her underwear on the couch. She then stands up and starts singing Three of a Kind. Of course, Mike joins in. We then see Lucy leave the house, and Mike's friends come in.

Then Mike and Leo sing the song Making the Best of An Awkward Situation. After that, Mike, Leo, Mary, and Matt sing the 80's medley. We are then moved to a school, where the song Love Feels Good is performed. Then Mike and the gang leave Mike's house, and perform the song A Night Out. They then go to a Motel room, and Mike and Mary sing the song Motel Lovin'. Then the fight between Frank's gang and Mike's gang happens. Mary, Frank, and Jim die, and Mike sings A Good Week. Once the show was over, I said "That was weird."

"Well of course it was weird, it was a musical based off A Good Week." she said.

"Yeah, but it was good." I said.

"I'll admit, it is better then the movie" she said.

"Yes it is." I said.

"The writers actually tried to make a good story." she said.

"The songs were good." I said.

"Which one was your favorite?" she said.

"I'd say A Good Week. What was your favorite?" I said.

"I'd have to say Three of a Kind." she said.

"Interesting." I said.

"So, is your theater group doing this show at some point?" she said.

"Actually, they are." I said.

Then Jimmy came into the room, and said "Timmy, Tootie, I have a couple of things to say. One, we have arrived at Father Darkness's castle. Two, Cindy's doing alright, and she's ready to fight."

"Thank you for telling us." I said, as Tootie and I stood up. Then Jimmy, Tootie, and I left my room, and went to where the rest of the team were, the back door.


	9. The Last Stand

Crocker's POV:

I woke up this morning, to see a good chunk of my crew leaving the castle. When I saw this, I said "Why the hell are you people leaving?"

"Simple, we wanna go home, and we were going to lose no matter what anyway, so we decided it was best that we leave before the heroes arrive to kick our asses." Eustace said.

"That makes sense." I said.

"Also, you're a complete and total prick." Dark Laser said.

"Woof, woof." Flipsy said.

"Shut up Flipsy." Dark Laser said.

"Thanks Flipsy, at least someone likes me." I said.

"Well, goodbye Crocker, I hate you." Dark Laser said.

"Goodbye Crocker, just don't die." Professor Calamitous said.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." I said. Once they left, I was left with Remy and Vicky. Then, out of nowhere, Gary came into the room. "Gary, how are you alive?" I said.

"I'm imaginary." he said.

"By the way, why did you write that journal?" I said.

"Simple, I want to scare and weird out Tim and his team." he said.

"Is any of it true?" I said.

"Only about 5% of it is true. I like her, but I'm obsessed with her." he said.

"Okay." I said. Then, Remy and Vicky came into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Vicky said.

"Yeah, why are people leaving all of a sudden?" Remy said.

"Because, everyone hates me." I said.

"That actually makes sense." Vicky said.

"Yeah, it makes sense." Remy said.

"By the way Gary and Remy, why do you two have..." I said.

"They're fake." Gary and Remy said.

"So the drugs were..." I said.

"Fake, yes." Gary and Remy said.

"Honestly, cocaine is the worst drug imaginable." Remy said.

"Also, why do you two have porn..." I said.

"To make it seem like we have issues." Gary and Remy said.

"Okay. Also Vicky, why are you naked?" I said.

"I want to confuse the team a little." Vicky said.

"Wow, that's weird." I said.

"Yeah. See you guys later." she said, as she left. I didn't say anything, because there was no point.

"See you later Crocker." Gary and Remy said, as they left the room.

"Fuck you too." I said under my breath, as I went to the kitchen. I then saw Turner's ship land. So, I decided to hide in the basement, because I don't want to fight anyone at the moment.

Timmy's POV:

I'll be honest here, I'm really scared to do this. I just remembered the fact that once we're off the ship, we will have very little protection from Father Darkness. The only thing I can do right now is prey for myself, and everyone on the team, which is what I did. Once I was done praying, my partner and I got off the ship, and we went to our spot. Thankfully, my partner was my girlfriend Tootie. Chester's partner is Carl, AJ's partner is Trixie, Jimmy's partner is Cindy, Poof's partner is Jorgen, Sheen's partner is Libby, and Cosmo's partner is Wanda. Tootie and I will search Crocker's room, Chester and Carl will search Vicky's room, AJ and Trixie will search Remy's room, Jimmy and Cindy will search Gary's room, Poof and Jorgen will search Dark Laser's room, Sheen and Libby will search Professor Calamitous' room, and Cosmo and Wanda will search Eustace's room.

Once everyone was in the kitchen, we split up into our separate crews. As Tootie and I walked down the hallway, we noticed strange paintings of people we've never heard of. One of them was a biker guy named Eddie. He was an extremely heavy guy who looked like he had been stuck in a freezer for years. Anyway, we then saw a painting of a butler named Wadsworth. Once we finally got to Crocker's room, I said "Well, we're here."

"Yes we are." Tootie said. We then went into Crocker's room, and began searching. The first thing I searched was his closet. That's where I found a suit made of tin.

"Hey Tootie, take a look at this." I said.

Tootie then walked up to me, and said "What is that?"

"It's a suit made of tin." I said.

"Wow, that's so strange." she said.

"It is, and I don't understand why Crocker needs it." I said.

"Well don't forget Timmy, Crocker is a strange guy." she said.

"True, but this is way too strange, even for Crocker." I said.

"You have a good point." she said.

"Well, let's keep searching the room." I said. The next place in the room Tootie and I searched was under his bed. What we found there was shocking, it was a bunch of VHS tapes. When I put one of the tapes in the VHS player, I saw that it was a cheesy kung fu movie. I honestly couldn't believe Mr. Crocker likes kung fu movies. Anyway, we then searched his computer, and found a picture of him in a red dress. Well, at least it made him look pretty.

Anyway, we then found plans for a thing called Operation: Protection. The plan was to made to protect the SRT. The plan was to put a force field around the SRT. However, this force field would have been made by Professor Calamitous, and that's stupid, because he never finishes anything. Oddly enough, the maker of the plan is Father Darkness. I honestly can't believe Father Darkness is that stupid.

"Timmy, am I the only one who thinks it seems odd that every villain is extremely stupid?" she said.

"No Tootie, you're not the only one." I said. We then resumed searching Crocker's computer, and we found a strange album called Music From Another World. The first song on the album was called Born To Run. The song was performed by this guy named Bruce Springsteen, and the song was good. The next song was a song called Bohemian Rhapsody, and it was performed by a band called Queen.

"Timmy, I wonder if this music is from another world." she said.

"I get the feeling that it is." I said.

"Me too." she said. Tootie and I then decided to check Crocker's dresser. Oddly enough, we found women's underwear in the dresser. I bet it's his mother's, so thank god he doesn't own a motel. We also found a strange ball made of gold. I took the golden ball out of the dresser, and put it in my coat pocket.

I then said "Tootie, there's no place left in this room to search."

Jimmy's POV:

Cindy and I had to search Gary's room. I'll be honest here, I'm not looking forward to looking through Gary's room. For some reason, I imagine Gary has a gun collection in his room. When we got to Gary's room, there were a bunch of guns on the wall. We also saw bottles of gin, whiskey, and wine. We even saw stacks of pornographic magazines. So what we learned so far is, Gary needs to get a life. I then decided to check under his bed to find some more clues to find the SRT. I then found embarrassing pictures of Timmy under Gary's bed.

It was pictures of Timmy in a dress, in a maid's outfit, and in his underwear. Luckily, I had some matches with me, so I burned the photos. The next place I checked was Gary's dresser, and I found a bunch of DVD's, which are probably porn. I also found tons of cocaine, marijuana, and LSD in his dresser. All I could think was, what the hell was up with Gary. I mean seriously, he was a gun nut who was probably into heavy drinking and drug use, and probably used to watch porn non stop when he wasn't trying to kill us.

Anyway, the next thing I found was Gary's journal, which I took out of the dresser. The journal was titled The Truth, so I read it. That's when I learned a new thing about Gary, he's obsessed with Tootie. He talked about how sexy she was, and he couldn't understand why she liked Timmy. He also described how much he wanted to have be with her for the rest of his life, and he had pictures of Tootie scattered throughout the journal. Also, the pages were stuck together, for some reason. It was actually kind of creepy.

The last thing he wrote in his journal was "Once I kill Tim, Tootie will love me. But if I don't get her love, no one will."

I took out my walkie talkie so I could communicate with Timmy, and said "Timmy, I need to show you something."

"What is it Jimmy?" he said.

"I found Gary's journal, and trust me, you really need to see it." I said.

"Alright, I'll be there." he said.

"Good, can you also bring Tootie with you, she needs to see this as well?" I said. Once they got to the room, I said "Listen Tootie, I need you to read this first." I said.

"Why?" Tootie said.

"Just trust me on this." I said.

"Okay." she said. She then took the journal from me, and read it. Her face said it all. She looked both distributed, and disgusted at the same time. She then said "What the fuck did I just read?"

"Let me see that." Timmy said. He then took the journal from Tootie, and read it. As he read it, he got more and more disgusted. By the time he finished reading it, he looked like he was going to throw up. He then gave the journal back to me, and said "Jimmy, that is the worst thing I have ever read."

"I agree, it's just awful." Tootie said.

"I honestly can't believe Gary was obsessed with Tootie." I said.

"Neither can I." she said.

"So, did you find anything else?" Timmy said.

"Well, I found this picture." I said. It was a picture of Gary and Tootie, and they were both naked. It was extremely obvious that the photo was fake. They looked like they were in two different rooms, and Tootie's head was horribly pasted on to a woman's body. It showed how obsessed he was with Tootie, and his journal shows his darker side. I gave Timmy the picture so he could look at it.

He then immediately said "This is the weirdest photo I have ever seen."

"I can agree with you there." Cindy said.

"Me too." Tootie said.

"Same here." I said.

"So, is there anywhere in this room you haven't checked?" he said.

"There's one place Cindy and I haven't checked, his computer. " I said.

"Well, let's examine it." he said.

"Yes, let's examine the computer." I said. As soon as I moved the mouse, the screen lit up, to reveal a porn site. I immediately closed the tab, and saw he was logged on to a social network.

A message then popped up, and said "Look behind you assholes!" We then heard the door close. We then turned around, and saw it was Gary.

"So, you thought I was dead, well guess what assholes, I'm not." Gary said.

"Gary, how the hell are you alive?" Timmy said.

"Very simple, you can't easily kill me." Gary said.

"Oh god." Timmy said.

"Besides, Tootie belongs to me now... twerp." Gary said. Just like that, Timmy leaped towards him, like a lion. They both landed on the floor, and Timmy punched him in the face.

Timmy then stood up, and said "No one calls me twerp, besides my future sister-in-law." He then walked away from Gary.

Gary then stood up, and said "There can be only one."

"You got that right." Timmy said, as he pulled out his gun.

"Wait, I have something to say." Gary said.

"What is it?" Timmy said.

"Fuck you Tim, you selfless, useless, illogical asshole!" Gary said. Then bang, the gun went off, and Gary was shot in the head, finally dead. To make sure he was dead, I threw him through his window.

"So, what do we do next?" Cindy said.

"Get the hell out of the porn cave." I said.

Gary's POV:

Well, I just got shot in the head. Thankfully, I landed near a vent. So, using my imaginary powers, I turned myself into air, and went into the air-vent. As I traveled through the vents, I noticed two people walking through the halls. One of them was holding a walkie talkie, so I took it, and threw it away. I then decided to follow those morons.

Chester's POV:

Man, today feels so strange. Carl and I have to go search Vicky's room for clues for the SRT. I honestly didn't want to search Vicky's room. As soon as Carl and I went into the room, a chill ran up my spine. I saw Vicky laying naked on her bed, sleeping. Carl and I immediately left the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Carl said.

"I have an idea." I said.

"What is it?" he said.

"Simple, we tell Timmy what happened." I said.

"We might as well." Carl said.

"Alright, hand me the walkie talkie Carl." I said.

He immediately checked his pockets, as he said "Oh no." he said.

"What's wrong Carl?" I said.

"I lost the walkie talkie." he said.

"What, how did you do that?" I said.

"Because, I took it." a mysterious voice said.

"Why?" Carl said.

"Simple, because you two are friends with Tim." the mysterious voice said.

"Wait a moment, I only know one person who calls Timmy that, and it's... oh shit." I said. Then, Carl and I turned around and saw Gary standing there, menacingly.

"Surprised, morons." he said.

"Yeah, how the fuck are you alive?" I said.

"Chester, was that really necessary?" he said.

"Yes it was, you son of a bitch." Carl said.

"Wow, how dare you insult me you fat bastard." Gary said.

"That's it, you're dead." I said. Gary then punched him right in the face.

Gary then got up, and said "Oh, it's on bitches."

"Oh really?" I said. Carl then grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher, and gave it to me. I then hit Gary in the head with it. Carl then hit Gary where it would hurt most, his balls. Then, I hit Gary in the head again. Then, we turned around, and walked away. As we walked away, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned around and saw that it was Vicky, and she was still naked.

"Why the hell were you two in my room earlier?" she said.

"What are..." Carl and I said.

"You know what, I think I know why you two were in my room earlier." she said.

"You do?" Carl and I said.

"Yeah, you two wanted to see what a naked woman looked like in real life." she said.

Carl and I were speechless for a moment, then said "Um... yes."

"Well, you two picked the wrong woman to do so." She then grabbed us, and dragged us into her room for some possible torture.

AJ's POV:

Trixie and I had to search Remy's room, something neither of us wanted to do. When we got there, we saw piles of money all over the place. When we checked under his bed, there was massive amounts of cocaine. "Trixie, how long do you think Remy has been doing cocaine?" I said.

"He hasn't, I know this because he's dating Veronica." Trixie said.

"Seriously, Veronica and Remy are dating?" I said.

"Yeah, they've been dating for a couple of years now. They've even had sex!" she said.

"Really, they had sex?" I said.

"No, not really. They barely see each other." she said.

"Oh, thank god." I said.

"I agree with you there." she said.

"Good." I said. We then decided to check his computer, and we found a folder on his desktop.

It said "Do Not Look" Of course, we opened it, and found a bunch of porn. All I could think of was, classy. Most of the actresses were blonde, which was interesting. We found over fifty videos in that folder. We then found a list of names, which had people like store owners, and other things. We also found a list of business deals he either made, or was going to make. But the most important thing we found was his e-mail. We found love letters he sent to Veronica. However, these letters didn't feel so romantic. They were just poetry written by other people, mixed with boring messages from his robotic heart. He sounded more like a pimp wannabe then a loving boyfriend.

One of the letters said "Veronica, one of these days, we need to have sex." Another letter said "You're so sexy." My favorite letter said "You are tearing me apart Veronica."

"My god, Remy is so romantic." Trixie said sarcastically.

"He's a good old-fashioned lover boy." I said sarcastically.

"He the world's greatest lover." she said sarcastically.

"He's the only man for Veronica." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously though, he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body." she said.

"You've got a point there." I said.

"Thanks AJ" she said. We decided to keep searching his computer, and what we found was shocking. It was pictures of Veronica and him kissing. Honestly, I thought the pictures were weird. The way they kissed made them look like they were uncomfortable being near each other. As we searched through the computer, we found other things. We found a video of Remy, and he was talking to the camera.

He said "Honestly, I fucking hate being here. Vicky, for the most part, is constantly walking around the castle completely naked, which makes it hard not to look at her. Eustace is basically a clone of me, but dumber. Gary, well, he's just creepy. He's obsessed with Tootie, and it's freaky. Professor Calamitous never finishes his food, a conversation, or even taking a shit, which means he smells like shit a lot. Dark Laser, isn't terrible, and Crocker is a miserable bastard. As for Father Darkness, I have no words." I honestly couldn't believe what I heard. But at the same time, I also felt sorry for him. Having to be stuck in a castle with a bunch of morons must be horrible. Also, if what he said about Vicky is true, then I can understand why it's hard for him not to look at her. She may be pure evil, but she is pretty. Anyway, once we finished searching Remy's computer, Trixie and I resumed searching his room.

The next place we searched was the one place where almost anything important is hidden, the closet. That's where we found something shocking, a shrine dedicated to Vicky. The walls were covered with naked pictures of Vicky, and pictures of her house. Honestly, it was really weird. God only knows how Vicky would react to this. Anyway, we then decided to search the next place in the room, in his dresser. All we could find in there was clothes, and more money.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" a voice from behind us said. We turned around, and saw Remy, pointing a gun at us. "If you had as much as one tiny sample of my cocaine, you're both going to die!" he screamed.

"Don't worry Remy, we didn't." I said.

"You're lying!" he screamed. He then shot me right in the leg, causing me to fall over, and hit my head on the dresser.

Trixie's POV:

Well, this is great. My boyfriend just got shot in the leg by a rich and paranoid coke addict, and he just hit his head on a dresser, causing him to pass out. Once AJ passed out, Remy said "Alright Trixie, listen to me." I then got up, and he said "Come closer." I then did as he had asked, and got closer to him. He then walked up to me, and kissed me. Then, once Remy stopped, he said "Well Trixie, take off all of your clothes?"

"What!" I said.

"You heard me slut, get naked!" he screamed.

"No way you fucking pervert!" I screamed.

"Get undressed right now, before I..." he screamed, before he passed out. I then looked down, and saw a dart in his neck. When I looked up, I saw Timmy, with Tootie, Jimmy, and Cindy.

"Trixie, are you alright?" Timmy said.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you guys." I said.

"What was Remy trying to do?" Timmy said.

"He wanted me to get naked. He probably wanted to have sex with me." I said.

"Well, good thing we came in." he said.

"I'd say so." I said. He then walked into Remy's room, followed by Tootie, Jimmy, and Cindy. As they walked into the room, Timmy noticed AJ laying on the floor, passed out, with his leg bleeding. Jimmy and Timmy then walked up to AJ, and picked him up.

As soon as they picked him up, he said "Guys, I'm okay." They then put him down, and Timmy said "AJ, what exactly happened to you?"

"Well, Remy shot me in the leg, though it barely hit my leg, so I won't bleed out." AJ said.

"Okay, good." Jimmy said.

AJ then stood up, and said "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" I said.

"Vicky's room." he said.

Carl's POV:

I don't know who's closet I'm in, but I don't feel comfortable being here. For some reason, it was dark, and I was only wearing underwear for some reason. When I tried moving around, I kicked something, and I heard a voice say "Ow."

"Who's there?" I said.

"Carl, it's me, Chester." Chester said.

"Chester, how the hell did you get in here?" I said.

"Vicky put me in here." he said. Then out of nowhere, the lights were turned on. I then noticed that Chester was also only in his underwear.

Then, Vicky walked into the room, and said "Hello boys!" Chills went down our spines.

"What are you going to do to us?" I said.

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to get some answers out of you two." she said. She then brought out a baseball bat out, and said "Alright, who's going to talk..." She then collapsed on to the ground. When I looked at her, I saw a dart sticking out of her neck.

I then saw Timmy, and he said "What happened to you guys?"

Chester and I looked at each other, and said "It's a long story."

"Guys, where's Sheen and Libby?" he said.

"I don't know Timmy." I said.

"They're probably looking in Professor Calamitous' room." Chester said.

"Oh boy." Timmy said.

"We better go there." I said.

Sheen's POV:

Man, this is so boring. I have to look through Professor Calamitous' room, but at least I get to do it with Libby. The thing about Professor Calamitous is, he never finishes anything. Which means, nothing in his room is finished. His bed is only half made, there's tons of unfinished food, and all kinds of unfinished projects. It looked so wrong, all that wasted food. "So Libby, what's your opinion on this adventure?" I said.

"Well Sheen..." Libby said.

"I think it's awesome. Do you think it's awesome? Do you, do you, do you?" I said.

"Yes, I..." she said.

"I like cheeseburgers with cheese fries and a gigantic soda." I said.

"What the hell are..." she said.

"Spaceship!" I said.

"Sheen, what..." she said.

"Milkshakes." I said

"Sheen..." she said.

"I love cheese fried chicken." I said.

"What the hell are you talking about Sheen?" she said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Honestly, why am I not surprised?" she said.

"Well, you're smart." I said.

"Thanks Sheen. Alright, let's actually search the room." she said.

"Alright, we'll search the room, after we have lunch first." I said.

"Sheen, we need to search the room no matter what, so let's search it now." she said.

"Alright Libby, we'll search the room now." I said. We then searched the room. The first place we searched was his computer. We found unfinished documents, like Operation: Spider, which would have involved an army of giant mechanical spiders, but he never finished the plan. There was even a novel on there, but it wasn't finished, of course. Besides that, there was nothing else. The next place we searched was his closet. All we could find in there was a bunch of dirty clothes. The next place we checked was under his bed. When we looked under his bed, we found a rat. It was just disgusting to see a living rat in his room. It was so disgusting, we actually had to leave the room. That's when we ran into Timmy.

"Hey guys, did you find anything interesting?" he said.

"Well, we found a rat." I said.

"That, and an unfinished plan called Operation: Spider." Libby said.

"What is that?" he said.

"Simple, an army of mechanical spiders." she said.

"Oh wow." he said.

"Thankfully, Calamitous never finished the plan." she said.

"Hey guys, I just found something interesting in Remy's room." Jimmy said.

"What is it?" Timmy said.

"It's a picture of the SRT." Jimmy said, as he handed Timmy a folded piece of paper.

Timmy then unfolded the paper "So, the SRT is a golden ball. You know, it's funny, I have something... exactly like this." There was a moment of silence, then Timmy said "I've had the SRT for this long, and I've just wasted everyone's time."

"So you're telling me that Carl and I were trapped in that closet for no goddamn reason!" Chester said.

"Yep." Timmy said.

"So, I had to search through Gary's porn and drug cave for nothing!" Cindy screamed.

"Yep." Timmy said.

"I had to look at some snobbish rich kid's e-mail for no reason!" AJ screamed.

"Yep." Timmy said.

"So I missed my lunch break for no reason!" I screamed.

"Yep. But who's really at fault here?" Timmy said.

"You!" I screamed.

"Wrong, it's no one's fault at this point. Anyway, let's finally destroy this thing once and for all." he said.

Just as he was about to set the SRT down, Jimmy stopped him, and said "Timmy, call the rest of the team."

"Oh yeah, call the rest of the team on their walkie talkies." Timmy said. But as soon as he tried to talk to either Poof or Wanda, he got nothing but static. "Okay, looks like we're smashing this ourselves." he said. He then set the SRT on the ground, pulled out his gun, and said "Here goes nothing." As soon as he shoot his gun, the bullet bounced off the SRT, and thankfully went though a nearby wall. "Well, guns are out of the question." he said.

"We could use tools." Jimmy said.

"I'll get a hammer." Cindy said. After nearly a minute, Cindy came back with the hammer. Timmy then took the hammer, and attempted to smash the SRT, which failed.

Timmy's POV:

So, we have the SRT, and we can't destroy it. My gun didn't work, and neither did the hammer. So I said "Does anybody have any suggestions?"

"I'll get the blowtorch." Jimmy said.

"Good idea." I said.

"Hey Timmy." Sheen said.

"Yes Sheen." I said.

"Can I see the SRT?' he said.

"Sure, no problem." I said, as I gave him the SRT. Once he had the SRT, he threw it on the floor. It somehow smashed it open. I then noticed a piece of paper that was probably inside the SRT.

When I opened the paper, it said "This is not the real SRT."

"Well, the search continues." I said.

"Okay, I finally got the blowtorch." Jimmy said.

"Well we don't need it, that wasn't the real SRT." I said.

"So, we didn't waste our time looking for the SRT. We wasted our time destroying a fake SRT!" he screamed.

"Yep." I said.

"So, where's the real SRT?" he said.

"Who knows, but we still need to find the real SRT." I said.

"Yes we do." he said.

"Well, let's get looking." I said.

"Good idea." Chester said.

Poof's POV:

I can't believe I have to search Dark Laser's room with Jorgen Von Strangle. Jorgen, the guy who constantly tries to take my mom and dad, and I from Timmy. Thankfully, that doesn't happen. Also, Jorgen isn't very friendly. It's almost like he's from the military. Anyway, we had to search Dark Laser's room, which wasn't fun. His walls were covered with posters of Flipsy. There were even old ads for Flipsy. All I could say was "Wow, he's obsessed."

"You've got that right." Jorgen said.

"Jorgen, why do you keep trying to take my mom and dad from Timmy?" I said.

"Well, he breaks Da Rules a lot." he said.

"What's Da Rules?" I said.

"It's a rulebook for fairies." he said.

"When was it made?" I said.

"The same day Anti-Fairies were made." he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Really." he said.

"So, why did you join the military?" I said.

"Simple, my family has been in the military for years." he said.

"Wow, that's amazing." I said.

"Well, let's search the room." he said.

"What do you honestly expect to find in here anyway?" I said.

"Simple, either clues to the SRT." he said.

"Oh, right." I said.

"I'll search his computer, while you search under his bed." he said.

"Why do I have to search under his bed?" I said.

"Because you're smaller then me, and your eye sight is better." he said.

"You have a point there." I said.

"You've got that right." he said. We then searched the room. I found a Flipsy coffee mug, a Flipsy soda cup, and a Flipsy plate under Dark Laser's bed. I also found a Flipsy DVD, and a Flipsy CD. It included tracks like Flipsy, and Flipsy, and everyone's favorite Flipsy.

"Jorgen, did you find anything interesting?" I said.

"Nope, just a Flipsy album." he said.

"Wow, Dark Laser is boring." I said.

"You can say that again." he said.

"Wow, Dark Laser is super boring." I said sarcastically.

"Well, let's check the closet." he said. Once we got to the closet, we opened the door, and found huge stacks of paper. As soon as Jorgen looked at the paper, he burnt the stack of paper to a crisp.

"Why did you do that?" I said.

"Let's just say Poof, it was for the best." he said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

Wanda's POV:

So, Cosmo and I have to search the room of some kid named Eustace. Basically, he's a Remy knockoff. They're both rich and dumb, and the only difference between them is that Remy has a fairy, and Eustace doesn't. "So, isn't this fun?" Cosmo said.

"Cosmo, there's nothing fun about searching through a rich kid's stuff." I said.

"Only when you think so negatively Wanda." he said.

"Cosmo, we need to find clues that point to the location of the SRT." I said.

"Yep, all three of us." he said.

"All three of us?" I said.

"Yeah, you, me, and Phillip." he said.

"You still have Phillip?" I said.

"Yes I still have Phillip, why wouldn't I have Phillip?" he said, as he pulled Phillip out.

"Never mind, let's just start searching." I said.

"Okay, Phillip and I will check under the bed." he said.

"I'll check his computer then." I said. As I checked his computer, I noticed a strange golden ball on his desk. I then decided to take out my walkie talkie, and talk to Timmy. "Timmy, do you hear me?" I said.

"Yeah Wanda, I hear you. What do you need?" Timmy said.

"What does the SRT look like?" I said.

"It's a golden ball, why do you ask?" he said.

"Because, I think I might have found the SRT." I said.

"Good, we'll be there shortly." he said. About five minutes later, Timmy and the rest of the crew were there.

"Wanda, where is it?" Jimmy said.

"Right here." I said, as I handed him the SRT.

He then handed Timmy the SRT, and said "You know what to do Timmy." Timmy then threw the SRT on to the floor, smashing it.

He then picked up a piece of paper from the debris, and read it, saying "It's a trap." Then, I blacked out.

Timmy's POV:

Oh god, where the hell am I? I'm cold and scared. It's also really dark, and I feel like I'm sandwiched between two other people. My hands were tied behind my back, and I was blindfolded. The only thing that was uncovered for some odd reason was my mouth. Knowing this, I said "Hello, is there anybody in here?"

"Hello." Tootie said. She was the person to my left.

"Tootie, are you okay?" I said.

"I'm fine, just scared." she said.

"Timmy, Tootie, you're both here!" Trixie said. She was the person to my right.

"Trixie, are you okay?" I said.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm scared out of my mind. Then out of nowhere, my blindfold was removed, and I saw something unusual. My entire crew was in the room, and they were all tied up and blindfolded.

"What's going on?" I said.

"Let's just say, you all fell for my trap like a bunch of rats." Father Darkness said.

"So we finally meet, Father Darkness." I said, as he walked up to me.

"Yes, and I congratulate you for attempting to destroy the SRT." he said sarcastically.

"So, why did you even need Crocker and his crew, when you took us all down with no effort?" I said. Oddly enough, I found a knife in my back pocket. I immediately pulled it out of my pocket, and started cutting the ropes around my hands.

"Simple, I thought that you had powers beyond my capabilities. But it's obvious to me that I was wrong, you don't have such powers." he said.

"Well I know one thing I'm better at then you." I said.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" he said.

"I know how to fight with my wits." I said. I finally cut the ropes around my hands, and waited for the right time.

"Oh really, and how are you going to fight me, you're tied up, and I'm not." he said.

"Like this!" I said. I then ran towards the door, put my knife in my pocket, and said "Don't worry, I'll be back for you guys." then closed the door. I then began running towards the kitchen. Once I got to the kitchen, I opened the freezer, and I luckily saw a turkey in there.

Father Darkness then came in, and screamed "Turner, you will die!" I immediately grabbed the turkey, and threw it at him, and it barley did a thing. I then attempted to run away, but Father Darkness grabbed me before I got away. "Where the hell do you think you're going pipsqueak?" he said, as he picked me up. "Turner, I'm going to put you through hell!" he said. He then threw me outside through the kitchen wall so hard, I blacked out. Then, I saw a bright light in front of me. At first, I thought it was heaven, but as I approached it, I saw it was Trixie, and she was wearing a bikini for some reason.

"Trixie, why are you here, and why are you wearing a bikini?" I said.

"Because..." she said. She then morphed into Gary wearing a bikini, then said "I'm here to mess with your mind." I then fell into a hellish version of my ship, where I saw Father Darkness looking like the devil.

He then turned around, and said "Turner, welcome to your own personal hell."

"Why am I even here. I've never done anything wrong." I said.

"Sure, tell that to all the people you've hurt. Tootie, Vicky, AJ, Chester, Elmer, Sanjay, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Eustace, your mom and dad, Norm the Genie, Remy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Jorgen, Trixie, Veronica, and even Mr. Crocker. You're a selfish asshole, and you're going to die as one." he said.

"I can agree that I hurt Tootie, AJ, Chester, Elmer, Sanjay, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Jorgen, and Trixie. But my mom and dad treat me like shit, Norm the Genie made me lose my fairies, and Remy tries to steal my fairies. Veronica is more obsessed with me than Tootie ever was, and is obsessed with being Trixie. Vicky tortures me everyday, Eustace tried to destroy his own town, and Mr. Crocker failed me for no reason before I ever tried to help him. You think I'm an asshole, then you've seen nothing yet." I said.

"Oh really!" he said.

"Yeah, if anything else, you're an asshole for assuming I'm an asshole, and when you assume, you make an ass of you and me." I said.

"Alright Turner, tell me how you've..." he said.

"What is there to tell you, even if I help others besides my friends or fairies, I get treated like shit. But even I know that I wouldn't destroy my own planet, just to be alone. Besides, I made those selfish wishes when I was ten years old, I've grown up since then, unlike you." I said. Then, out of nowhere, I blacked out again. I then woke up outside of Father Darkness's castle. "Wow, that was just weird." I said, as I stood up. I then went back into the castle through the hole I created when I was thrown through the wall. I then saw Father Darkness walking away from the kitchen. So, I decided to follow him. As I followed him, I noticed he had keys around his belt. I immediately grabbed them, and he somehow didn't notice. He then went into his office, and closed the door. I then noticed the door to the room where my team is was locked. So, I unlocked the door, and went into the room.

I then closed and locked the door, as Jorgen said "Who's there?"

"Jorgen, it's me, Timmy." I said.

"Timmy, you're alive." Tootie said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be alive?" I said.

"Father Darkness said you were dead." Jimmy said.

"What!" I said.

Then, Father Darkness began banging on the door, as he screamed "Turner, open the door, I know you're in there." I immediately took my knife out of my pocket, and freed Tootie and Jimmy.

"Okay, here's the plan guys..." I said. Then, the door was ripped off it's hinges by Father Darkness. "Tootie, free the rest of the crew. Jimmy, you and I will fight Father Darkness."

"Timmy, here's a question." Jimmy said. He then screamed "How the hell do we fight against a giant who just tore a door off it's hinges?"

"Simple, we prey." I said.

"There's no point, you're going to die!" Father Darkness said.

"Not while I'm around." Jorgen said, as he punched Father Darkness in the face.

"Alright Jorgen!" Jimmy screamed.

Jorgen's POV:

Well, it's the moment we've all been waiting for, the battle between me and Father Darkness. I honestly hate Father Darkness, he's just so stupid. He wants to destroy every world he can, just to be alone. That's insane, not even crazy people would do that. Anyway, I had to fight Father Darkness with my hands and feet, since Father Darkness took our stuff. I then said to Father Darkness "You will lose you fool."

"No, you will lose." Father Darkness said.

"Oh yeah." I said. I then punched Father Darkness right in the head, knocking him on to the floor. "Turner, is everyone alright?"

"Yes, everyone's alright." Turner said.

"Good, do me a favor, go to Father Darkness's office and get our stuff', and find some chains." I said.

"No problem Jorgen" he said, as he left the room. After a minute, Timmy came back with our stuff and chains.

"Turner, where did you find the chains?" I said.

"Same place I found our stuff, his office." he said.

"That's just weird." I said.

Timmy's POV:

Okay, I have no idea why Father Darkness would keep chains in his office, unless they were used for naughty things. If that's why he had chains in his office, then that's just messed up, even for Father Darkness. Anyway, I then give Jorgen the chains, then decided to give everyone their stuff. Once I did that, I said "Okay team, we have some unfinished business to take care of." I then walked up to Father Darkness and removed his helmet, and saw something shocking. Father Darkness was unconscious, and looked like he had been around for thousands of years. I then immediately removed his armor, and saw a golden glow coming from inside his chest. He immediately woke up, and started strangling me. Thankfully, Jorgen was able to stop him before I either died, or blacked out again. Once Jorgen chained Father Darkness to a wall, I said "So, where's the SRT?"

"What makes you think I'm telling you Turner?" he said.

"Because if you don't, bad things will happen." I said.

"What makes you think you can threaten me?" he said.

"Jorgen just kicked your ass with no effort, what makes you think you can threaten us." Chester said.

"Simple, because I'm the overlord of Anti-Fairies, and I have an army of robots and Anti-Fairies by my side, ready to..." Farther Darkness said, before he was somehow knocked out by dart. We looked behind to see Crocker with a tranquilizer gun.

"Crocker, why did you do that?" I said.

"Timmy, I may hate you, but your death isn't worth destroying the world over." Crocker said.

"Oh okay, what did you use to knock out Father Darkness?" I said.

"Elephant tranquilizers." he said.

"Where did you get elephant tranquilizers?" I said.

"I stole them from Principal Townsend's office before I left the school." he said.

"Why would Principal Townsend have elephant tranquilizers?" I said.

"Principal Townsend is a little crazy." he said.

"Alright, here's a question, what's inside Father Darkness?" I said.

"It's the SRT." he said.

"Why is the SRT inside of him?" I said.

"Simple, he had an Anti-Fairy doctor put it inside him." he said.

"Why did he do that?" I said.

"Simple, the SRT is his life source, it's the only thing that keeps him alive." he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes, when he found the SRT, it completely twisted his internal organs so much, he needed to have it be with him at all times." he said.

"Oh wow!" I said.

"So, he had the SRT put beside his heart, just so he could survive." he said.

"Alright, let's destroy the SRT once and for all." I said.

"Well, there's only one true way to destroy it." he said.

"Blow it up." I said.

"Timmy, how exactly are we going to blow it up?" Chester said.

"Simple, a time bomb." Crocker said.

"Do you have one?" I said.

"Yes, I just happen to have one." he said. He then went over to Father Darkness, and set up the bomb.

"So, how long do we have until the bomb goes off?" I said.

"I'd say about 5 minutes." he said.

"Alright everyone, let's get on out of here." I said, as everyone in the room besides Father Darkness followed out the door.

Just as we walked out of the door, Crocker said "I'll catch up with you guys, I need to go get my stuff."

"Just make it quick, we don't wanna lose you." I said.

"No problem." he said, as he ran to his room. As we ran to the kitchen, we ran into two people we didn't expect to run into, Vicky and Gary.

They both looked at us, and said "Where do you think you're going."

Tootie shot them both in the leg, and said "We're going home." We then continued walking to the kitchen, carrying Vicky with us, and we ran into another person we didn't expect to run into, Remy.

"Turner, there's no way you're leaving this place alive!" he said.

"Oh yeah?" I said. I then punched Remy in the face, as he punched me in the chest. I knocked Remy out, and he barely did a thing to me. Once he was on the floor, I said "Let's go."

"But Timmy, we can't just leave Remy here." Chester said.

"We can't?" I said.

"Yeah, we can't." he said.

"Fine, we'll take Remy too." I said. We then walked into the kitchen carrying Vicky and Remy, and waited for Crocker. Thankfully, Crocker made it, with only a minute to spare. We all immediately left the castle, still carrying Vicky and Remy, and got on the ship.

AJ, Jimmy, and I immediately put Vicky and Remy in the medic station, and I said " Chester, start the engines."

"No problem Captain." Chester said, as he started the ship. We then took off, as the castle exploded in a fiery inferno behind us, finally ending the adventure. The only thing left to do was to get everyone home.


	10. Our Final Goodbyes

Timmy's POV:

I honestly can't believe I have to say goodbye to my crew. I also can't believe that most of my crew will no longer remember this journey at all, because Jorgen is going to wipe their memory of the whole adventure. So, I thought I'd talk to Crocker for a bit. I immediately walked up to him, and said "Hey."

"Hey." Crocker said.

"What happened to the rest of your team, besides Father Darkness, Vicky, Remy, and Gary?" I said.

"They all left the castle, and went home." he said.

"Oh wow." I said.

"Yeah, it was kind of strange that they decided to leave the castle like that." he said.

"I'll say." I said.

"Yeah, but it did make sense." he said.

"Yeah, it did make sense." I said.

"They knew as well as I knew that they were going to lose no matter what, and they were right. We did lose, even though Father Darkness tried his best." he said.

"That's because the plan you made set you up for complete failure." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. I also insulted my teammates." he said.

"That makes sense, I'd probably do the same thing if I had those loonies on my team." I said.

"Oh!" he said.

"So, why did you even trust Father Darkness?" I said.

"Because, he seemed trustworthy." he said.

"Seriously Crocker, you thought Father Darkness was trustworthy?" I said.

"I thought he was trustworthy, because he told me I could have what I wanted if I helped him." he said.

"So, what made you decide to help us earlier, instead of helping Father Darkness." I said.

"Simple, he was a moron. He put people on the team for no other reason than being completely insane. That, and he barely had control of the team." he said.

"Wow, he's dumb." I said.

"Have you seen Gary's journal?" he said.

"Wait, you read his journal too?" I said.

"Yes I did, and I thought it was just disturbing. He told me he made up 95% of it, just to freak you and the team out" he said.

"Wow, that's surprising. Besides, she's already taken." I said.

"Oh yeah, who's the one that stole her heart?" he said.

"I did." I said.

"Odd, I never thought you two would ever get together." he said.

"Honestly, I never thought we'd get together either." I said.

"Well, I hope I can find love one day." he said.

"Don't worry, you will." I said.

"Timmy, when we get back to Earth, I'm completely changing my ways, for the better." he said.

"Really, that's great. I hope it works out for you." I said.

"By the way, I need to make a couple of calls, do you have a phone?" he said.

"Sure, follow me." I said. Then, Crocker and I went to the kitchen, and I gave him the phone.

Crocker's POV:

I decided that I needed to make a couple of calls before I returned home. The first person I had to call was Principal Townsend. When he answered the phone, he said "Hello, who is this?"

"Hello Principal Townsend, it's me Crocker." I said.

"Crocker, what the hell do you want?" he said.

"I just have to say, I'm retiring after this school year ends."

"Oh okay. Goodnight Crocker, now leave me alone." he said. He then hung up, and I called the next person I needed to call, my mother.

When she answered the phone, she said "Hello."

"Hello mother, it's me, Denzel." I said.

"Denzel, where are you? I've been worried about you these past couple of days." she said.

"Well, I'm sorry I worried you. I'll be home in a few minutes. See you soon." I said.

"Alright, goodbye Denzel." she said.

"Goodbye mother... I love you." I said. I then hung up the phone.

Timmy's POV:

Wow, I didn't know Mr. Crocker loved his mother. Anyway, as Crocker hung up the phone, Jorgen said "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

"Come on Crocker, let's go listen to Jorgen." I said.

"That sounds like a good idea, Timmy." Crocker said.

Once we went into the room, Jorgen said "Everyone, normally I would wipe your memories right now, but the rules no longer say I have too, so I have decided not to do that."

"Okay." Jimmy said.

"But, you have to promise not to tell anyone about what happened here, okay." Jorgen said.

"We promise." we all said.

I then said "Well team, all I have to say is, goodbye guys, you are the best team I have ever had."

"Thanks Timmy." they said. We then all got together, and did a big group hug. After we hugged, we decided to take a group picture, then have a party. During this party, Tootie and I decided to have a chat.

She started the chat, when she said "Well, looks like were going to stay together."

"It sure does, and I'm happy about that." I said.

"Me too." she said.

"So Tootie, what do you plan on doing when you get home?" I said.

"Not much, I just plan on hanging out with my friends." she said.

"I'll be honest, I was thinking of doing the same thing." I said.

"Yeah, especially after the crazy adventure we had." she said.

"Yeah, it was crazy." I said.

"Yeah, relationships were born." she said.

"Friendships were made." I said.

"A force of evil was completely destroyed." she said.

"Yes it was, all because of luck and teamwork, but mostly luck." I said.

"True, by the way, where did Gary come from?" she said.

"Gary was my imaginary friend, and my only friend, until I met AJ and Chester. Once I met them, I no longer needed him. So, with some help from a therapist, I no longer saw Gary." I said.

"Wow, that's just sad." she said.

"Once I got Cosmo and Wanda, I decided to make Gary real." I said.

"Wow, that's a nice thing to do." she said.

"Well it turns out, that Gary hated me for locking him inside my head for those many years I did." I said.

"So what did he do?" she said.

"Well, he tried to take Cosmo and Wanda away from me." I said.

"He obviously didn't succeed." she said.

"Yes, and Gary for whatever reason went where all wishes I un-wish go, Un-wish Island. I'll explain that some other time." I said.

"Oh okay." she said.

"So, is Vicky moving to Texas?" I said.

"Yep, she's moving to Texas, because she got accepted to University of Houston." she said.

"Wow, that's interesting. What's she going there for?" I said.

"Oddly enough, she's going there for Psychology." she said.

"Wow, that's just unusual, especially for Vicky, the evil babysitter." I said.

"I know, it is unusual." she said.

"So, when is she moving?" I said.

"Well, she's moving tomorrow." she said.

"Well, that's nice to hear." I said.

Then out of nowhere, Jimmy came in and said "Well, I can't wait to get home."

"Same here." Tootie and I said.

"So, who's going home first?" he said.

"I was thinking you and your friends could go home first, then me and my friends." I said.

"Okay, that makes sense." he said. We then landed in Retroville, and opened the backdoor.

As Jimmy and his friends were leaving, I said "Goodbye Jimmy, it was nice hanging out with you once again."

"Goodbye Timmy, it was nice hanging out with you too." Jimmy said. We then shook hands, as I went to Cindy.

"Goodbye Cindy, I'm happy you and Jimmy are together." I said.

"Goodbye Timmy, I'm happy that you finally got a girlfriend, and that she loves you as much as you love her." Cindy said. We then hugged, then I went to Libby.

"Goodbye Libby, I know we didn't talk much, but it was nice seeing you." I said.

"Goodbye Timmy, it was nice seeing you again, even if we didn't talk much." Libby said, as she gave me a hug. I then went to Carl.

"Goodbye Carl, just remember, if you're going to make mac and cheese, always put bacon in it." I said.

"Goodbye Timmy, I'll always remember the bacon." Carl said. I then immediately went to Sheen.

"Goodbye Sheen, I'm going to miss your random craziness." I said.

"Goodbye Timmy, cheese goes best with burgers." Sheen said. Then Jimmy and his friends left the ship.

The backdoor was then closed, and I said "Well guys, time for the rest of us to go home."

"Well Turner, I'm going now, see you tomorrow." Jorgen said.

"Goodbye Jorgen." I said. Jorgen then went poof, and he was gone. Then poof, out of nowhere, Vicky, Crocker, and Remy also disappeared. "Where did Vicky, Crocker, and Remy go?" I said.

"We sent them home." Cosmo and Wanda said.

"Oh okay. Well guys, let's go home." I said. We then finally landed in Dimmsdale, in my backyard. Oddly enough, it was night time when we got home. We then got off the ship, and my friends left. Before they left, I decided to say goodbye to them. I went up to AJ, and said "Goodbye AJ, good luck with that clone."

"Goodbye Timmy, I hope he'll be done." AJ said. He then left, as I went to Chester.

"Goodbye Chester, good luck with breakfast at home." I said.

"Goodbye Timmy, I hope it's something eatable." Chester said. He then left, as I went to Trixie.

"Goodbye Trixie, I'm happy we're friends." I said.

"Goodbye Timmy, I'm happy Timantha told you everything." Trixie said.

"Yeah, same." I said, as Trixie left. I went to Tootie, and said "Goodbye Tootie, all I have to say is, I love you."

"Goodbye Timmy, I love you too." Tootie said. She then kissed me, then left.

I then turned to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, then said "Well guys, let's get back inside the house."

"Sounds good." they said. We then went in through my bedroom window.

Once I was in my room, I said "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back." I then grabbed a pair of pajamas, went to the bathroom, got undressed, then took a shower. I then finished the shower, put on my pajamas, and went into my room. I then opened my door, and noticed a note.

It said "Timmy, your father and I have to go away for a few days, take care of yourself. Love, Mom." I then saw it was written on Friday, which meant they never noticed I was gone, which is good in this case.

I then walked into the room, and said "Well guys, I think it's time for me to go to sleep. See you guys tomorrow."

"Wait, what about your parents?" Wanda said.

"Read this." I said. I then handed Wanda the note.

She then read the note, then said "Wow, what a coincidence."

"I'd say so." I said, as I laid down in my bed.

"Well, goodnight Timmy. See you tomorrow." Wanda said.

"Goodnight Timmy, hope we can do something like this again." Cosmo said.

"Goodnight Timmy, this adventure has been the most fun adventure I have ever been on in my entire life." Poof said. Then Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof went into their fishbowl, and went to sleep. I then turned the light off, and I was finally able to sleep in my own bed, knowing that what I did for the past two days was the most exciting thing that I have ever done, and that I did it with my friends along the way.

Gary's POV:

Who could have done this, who could have destroyed Father Darkness's castle? As I stood up from the rubble, I looked around, and noticed there was nothing left of the castle. I decided to go to where my room was, to see if anything had survived. The only thing that was left was the cover of my journal, the rest of it was destroyed. "Hello, is there anybody there?" Father Darkness said.

I immediately walked over to where Father Darkness was, and said "Father Darkness, what happened to you?"

"Turner, he blew up my castle." he said.

"Why would he do that?" I said.

"Simple, he said "Don't worry Father Darkness, when I'm 16, I will take your place." so I assume he wants power." he said.

"Exactly, he's a madman that needs to be stopped." he said.

"Don't worry, he will be stopped." I said.

"Good." he said.

"Why did you pick me for the team." I said.

"Simple, unlike the rest of the team, you were the one that was like me the most. You're like the son I never had." he said.

"Well, I feel like you're the father I never had." I said.

"Good, and you will soon appear like me." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Your skin will turn blue, and you'll grow bat like wings." he said.

"Wait, how can that happen when I'm not actually your son?" I said.

"You see, when you joined the team, I put some of my blood inside of you. Because of this, your strength increased to extreme numbers, but because it was put in your gun arm, your aim became extremely off. However, you will soon gain that ability." he said.

"When will this transformation begin?" I said.

"Sometime next year. Goodbye Gary, I'll miss you a lot." he said, right before he died.

I then stood up, and said "Don't worry Father Darkness, I'll avenge you."

THE END


End file.
